Mi Familia
by Black Star-Night
Summary: Todo comenzó el día 14 de octubre el cumpleaños de su hermano gemelo.Él jamás había esperado que pasaran esos cambios.Tampoco espero ser secuestrado el día de su cumpleaños,Justo el día que por primera vez hizo un amigo,pero después de eso no todo es tan malo,¿verdad?.Ya que él siempre deseo tener una Familia,aun si se trata de la misma mafia.(Otros personajes,un cuervo y Varia).
1. El día en el cual comenzó todo

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,pertenece a sus respectivos autores,no a mí.**

**Bueno,espero que les guste esta historia,y perdonen los errores de ortografía.**

**Estoy pensando todavía si agregar romance a esta historia en algún momento,y si lo hago como emparejarlos(?).**

**En fin...Aqui esta!**

**El comienzo de la historia...**

* * *

_En ciertos casos no decir nada es igual a la mentira,por que no decir nada es mentir._

_Es fácil mentir,pero con el tiempo la...mentira duele._

Era lo que pensaba Tsuna tristemente,como él miraba fijamente a sus padres junto a su hermano sonriendo alegremente.

Ese día era 14 de Octubre,el cumpleaños de Tsubaki,su hermano.

Ellos eran gemelos,pero jamás festejaron su cumpleaños.

Él era invisible para sus padres,para todos,era como si nadie supiera que el se encontraba allí observando,totalmente invisible.

Sin embargo Tsuna estaba acostumbrado,eso era como todos los años,igual que siempre y nada cambiaba,desde que tiene memoria siempre fue,el siendo dejado de lado y olvidado por su familia,mientras que Tsubaki tenia toda la atención.¿Acaso eso era normal?,probablemente,era lo que pensaba Tsuna,ya que por que solo tenia 9 años,y aunque justo después de medianoche sea su cumpleaños nada cambiará,el creía inocentemente que todas las demás familias que tenían gemelos hacían eso,ignorar al gemelo menor,así que decidió aferrarse a esa creencia e ignorar ese sentimiento desconocido que tenía.

Como si todo fuera una pelicula,Tsuna observaba el escenario en frente suyo.

Su padre Sawada Iemitsu,quien siempre se va de un día para el otro por trabajo y vuelve en unos cuantos añ cuanto se enteró cuando su madre Nana le recordó que era el cumpleaños de su hijo Tsubaki,apareció de la nada,con una gran alegría junto con un regalo en brazos,felicitandolo.

Sí,todo era normal para Tsuna.

Mientras que su madre preparaba un gran banquete de cumpleaños,su hermano estaba abriendo el regalo de su papá.El cual no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Pronto llegarían los amigos de Tsubaki.

Con un suspiro,él Sawada Tsunayoshi,se alejo de allí.Esa podría ser su familia,pero el no sentía parte de ella,solo sentía como si fuera un completo desconocido.

_"Oh!¡Cierto!,Olvide que mi jefe vendría a casa!"-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de cruzar la puerta que iba hacía al jardín.

Sentado en las escaleras que estaban en frente la puerta,miraba el cielo estrellado,como si buscara algo en especial.

__"Quisiera ser como el cielo..."_-pensaba.

Estuvo allí sentado mirando la nada,durante media hora,y en ese tiempo podía escuchar los gritos,chillidos,abrazos y saludos de parte de su madre,junto con los amigos de sus hermanos quienes habían llegado en algún momento.Y por alguna razón el quería ir y decirle a su madre;_"Okaa-san,mañana es mi cumpleaños,sabes?"_-y que ella responda con una expresión de sorpresa totalmente arrepentida por olvidarse.Y que finalmente todo cambie,pero no podía. Simplemente no podía ir allí y "arruinar" el cumpleaños de su hermano por el deseo egoísta de celebrar SU cumpleaños.

Era injusto,¿No?

Él solo tenía el deseo de ser como cualquier niño,celebrar su cumpleaños junto con su familia,incluso él estaría feliz de celebrar su cumpleaños con su hermano,él tenía el simple deseo de ser feliz de haber nacido.

Estaba cansado,pero no podía hacer nada,no podía decir nada.

_"_Soy patético,¿verdad?..."-_le pregunto al cielo con una sonrisa amarga.

No podía aguantar más,quería gritar,decir todo lo que sentía,ese dolor que sentía.

Pero no hizo nada.

Solo se quedó allí,sentado guardando sus sentimientos,estaba seguro de que si seguía así,algún día iba a explotar,más no le a poco se levanto,listo para volver a dentro cuando lo escucho,recordandole el por que de su tristeza,esa canción...

Todos cantaban,su mamá,su papá,los amigos de su hermano,y un señor mayor que no conocía,esa canción;"Feliz cumpleaños..."-

Desde la comisura de la puerta los vio a todos ellos,felices.

Por un breve momento en donde él y su hermano encontraron sus miradas,creyó ver que le sonreí seguro debió ser su imaginación,su hermano jamás le sonrió,lo único que hacía cada vez que hablaban o algo parecido era dedicarle una mirada llena de molestia,desprecio y odio hacia él.

No lo soporto más,quería que se callarán,el daño en su pecho era insoportable,quería ir y detenerlos,por lo menos para dejar notar su presencia,decir que el existía.

Quería ser una Familia con ellos.

Todo fue injusto.

Quería llorar y eso hizo.

Se alejo de allí para no escuchar más esas palabras,lejos a un lugar para estar estar le importaba nada,ni quiera que la gente lo mire mientras corría con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora él solo quería desaparecer.

No sabia en donde estaba,todo estaba rodeado por arboles y el silencio.

Desplomandose de rodillas en el suave pasto verde del suelo,dejo fluir sus lagrimas,dejando ir un poco de su dolor.

Por que por más que llore ese sentimiento no se va a ir.

_"Incluso si se borrarán los trazos de lápiz,la frágil hoja estaría marcada por igual que las cicatrices."_

_ _"Al igual que yo estoy ahora..."_-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se despertó en un bosque que se encontraba justo detrás de un pequeño parque cerca de su día era 15 de Octubre,su cumpleaños y también era un día de clases.

Se reincorporó lentamente,comenzando a caminar con desganó hacia su casa,seguramente sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia,pensando que se había ido a dormir temprano en el momento de la eso ahora reía con amargura y tristeza.

__"Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas..."_-se decía así mismo viendo el cielo despejado con el sol comenzando a salir.

Ignorando su alrededor se fue.

* * *

En la casa Sawada.

Todo era normal,nuevamente.

En las mañanas siempre fue tranquilo,antes de que Tsuna se despierte,era lo que pensaba Tsubaki.

Tsubaki,se acababa de despertar,muy feliz recordando su fantastica fiesta de cumpleaños,junto con su familia y levanto de la cama despacio para no hacer mucho ruido puesto que sus padres seguían durmiendo y además tenían como invitado al jefe de su padre,Timoteo.

Saliendo de su cuarto se dirigió hacia la cocina con la intención,de buscar algo de comer.

El estaba levemente sorprendido de que su mamá sea capaz de limpiar todo el desastre que ocasiono la fiesta del anterior dí estaba a unos pasos cerca de abrir el refrigerador escucho como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

En cuanto se cerró,escucho unos pequeños pies subiendo por las escaleras sin prisa alguna,yendo a la habitación de su hermano.

_"¿Dame-tsuna?"-pregunto en voz alta,diciendo sin ningún tipo tacto el apodo que le puso a su hermano un día que lo vio caer por las escaleras de su el ceño fruncido lo enfrento.

* * *

Tsuna,realmente no esperaba ver a su hermano al entrar a su casa,él siempre se despertaba último que todos,pero ese día no,Tsubaki en encontraba frente a el,mirandolo molesto desde abajo de las escaleras.

_"¿Donde estabas?"-

Él no respondió,solo se limito a el tiempo Tsuna apredió que no importa lo que diga o haga su hermano siempre estaría molesto con é sus ojos con la esperanza que Tsubaki decida dejarlo en paz o que por lo menos a él se le ocurra una respuesta que justifique su llegada a la casa a esas horas.

Pero de nuevo...

__"¿Para que quiere saber?¿Acaso le importo a Tsubaki-nii"_-se preguntaba mentalmenteTsuna,dudando.

_"¿Donde estabas Dame-tsuna!?"-pregunto saber por que lo hacía,el estaba seguro de que nunca le agrado su hermano menor entonces,por que?,por que siente esa inexplicable preocupación?.

_"Ara,Tsu-kun!¡Tsubaki-chan!,¿Que pasa?"-pregunto Nana apareciendo de detrás de Tsuna,sorprendiendo a ambos.

_"Bueno días"-dijo un señor sonriendo con calidez a todos.

_"Oh!¡Timoteo-san!¡Buenos días!"-respondió ella sonriendo.-_"En un momento estará el desayuno,si?"-dijo yendo a la cocina.

Tsuna decidió que es era el momento perfecto para irse,dandole un pequeño saludo al jefe de su padre e ignorando la pregunta de su regañadientes volvió a la cocina esperando por su desayuno.

_"Veo que ya conoció a mis dos hijos"-dijo Iemitsu saliendo de un cuarto.

_"Si...pero..."-murmuro pensando en ambos gemelos,que fueron en distintas direcciones.

* * *

En cuanto terminaron su desayuno,ambos salieron para irse directo a la escuela primaria.

Ambos acaban de cumplir 10 años.

Sawada Tsubaki,fue una de las personas más populares de la escuela,era admirado por todos a excepción de notas eran buenas,rara ves desaprobaba sus exámenes,además era el alumno preferido de los bueno en distintos deportes,pero no le interesan mucho,lo único que hacia era ayudarlos de vez en de camino a la escuela se iba rodeando de sus amigos y admiradores o faná no podían creer que el hermano de Tsubaki fuera nada más ni nada menos que Dame-tsuna.

En cambió Tsuna,era totalmente diferente,el solo era uno de los blancos fáciles para los mayoria de los los estudiantes de allí se burlaban de él por ser un bueno para nada,y los que no se burlaban de él o molestaban,simplemente lo miraban con lastima o ignoraban,apenas si lo por lo menos no eran crueles,sino más bien eran fríos con cosa eran sus notas,no eran muy buenas ya que estaban por debajo del promedio,si bien el es capaz de obtener buenas notas,después de estar mucho tiempo solo se acostumbro a leer mucho y aprendió muchas más cosas que otros no saben,sin embargo si lo hace sus compañeros e incluso sus profesores simplemente afirman que el hizo trampa.Él decidió jamás volver a intentar tener buenas bien se podría decir,que tampoco era bueno en deportes,si,él podía huir de la gente,pero nada má embargo lo más importante para el es que nunca tuvo amigos.

Aunque Tsuna tenía un secreto,del cual si alguna vez lo hablara con otro jamás lo creería y lo llamaría mentiroso.

__"Igual,no es como si tuviera alguien con quien hablarlo"_-pensaba dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios,al recordarlo.

Miro hacia adelante,estaba a una cuadra de la escuela,lentamente se detuvo mirando el cielo con nostalgia en los ojos.

__"Siento que algo va a pasar hoy..."_pensó.Ese otro de sus secretos,desde hacía un tiempo se dio cuenta de que su intuición es muy certera,ya que lo salvo innumerables de veces de los peligros.

_"Tsubaki-kun!"-llamo una voz femenina a su era Sasagawa Kyoko,la chica más popular de la escuela,por su apariencia y personalidad dulce,en resumen,la Ídol de la escuela.

A pesar de lo que diga Tsubaki y Kyoko con respecto a los rumores que corren por allí debido a su relación de amistad,pero Tsuna cree firmemente que su hermano esta enamorado de ella,lo cual es obvio.

_"Miren lo que tenemos aquí!¡Es Dame-tsuna!"-escucho detrás de él.Y como si fuera una señal,el comenzó a caminar nuevamente,ignorando la leve mirada de su hermano,alejandose de sus matones.

_"_Y esto es lo mismo de siempre..."_-

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo,y Tsuna solo podía huir.

Corriendo sin saber a donde iba,huyendo de los matones,acabo justo en el bosque detras del parque,rodeado por los mismo arboles y flores,se detuvo.

Agitado se sentó en medio de unos arbustos,calmando su respiración poco a poco,al mismo tiempo en que se aseguraba de que no estuviera nadie estaba apunto de relajarse por completo escucho un ruido muy cerca de él...

__"¿Que?¿De donde vino eso..?"-_se pregunto.-_"_Mi intuición me dice que hay alguien cerca..."-_

Otro ruido pero esta vez más pequeño resonó allí.Casi como un...

A lo lejos pero no tanto,puedo ver un pequeño bulto negro,tirado en el suelo.

__"Un cuervo?¿Que esta haciendo un cuervo aquí?"-_se pregunto,yendo directo hacia el,para ver que esta herido.-__"Pobrecito..."_-de la nada,desde su mochila saco un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios,listo para curar al pequeño animal.

* * *

El no era cualquier persona,de eso estaba seguro,después de todo no todos los días se ve a una persona intentando curar a un cuervo.

Eso pensaba el,Hibari Kyouya,la persona más temida por los estudiantes de Namimori con solo 13 años de por morder hasta la muerte a quien se atreva a perturbar la paz en Namimori.

Justo después de que se anunciara el almuerzo en su escuela,decidió hacer unas cuantas rondas en la ciudad,para luego buscar un lugar tranquilo para descansar tomando una siesta sin él no esperaba que un pequeño herbívoro lo eso tuvo el impulso de morderlo hasta la muerte sin embargo no lo hizo,aunque no lo admita tenía curiosidad por lo haría el herbívoro con un én por que sentía que el herbívoro desprendía esa aura carnívora que tenía.Y siendo el mismo,le resulto interesante.

Él no creía que ese herbívoro fuera un carnívoro,por que aún si se encuentra observando desde lo alto de un árbol,pudo reconocer al pequeño chico de cabellos castaños como el blanco de los matones en la escuela,para Hibari era como un pequeño animalito,como un conejo e incluso lindo...Él maldice su debilidad por los animales pequeños!.

También recuerda que nunca lo escucho ahora...

_"¿Estas bien?"-escucho una suave y melodiosa voz proveniente del herbívoro.

El cuervo comenzó a agitarse.

* * *

Tsuna sonrió,cuando sintió que el cuervo se despertaba.

_"Kraa!"-Tsuna se sorprendió,ese era un cuervo muy lindo,más con su canto(?).

_"No pienso hacerte daño..."-dijo calmandolo.

_"kraa?"-él rió.

_"Si!,entonces...¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"-preguntando con una gran sonrisa.

_"Oye!¡Dame-tsuna!,¿Que estas haciendo?!"-escucho el grito de su hermano detrás suyo,haciendo que se pregunte como lo encontró,borrando su sonrisa del rostro por completo reemplazandola por una de miedo y confusión.

_"Herbívoro"-otra voz resonó en el lugar,congelando por completo a Tsubaki,y hacer más confundido a Tsuna.-_"Por perturbar la paz de Namimori,voy a morderte hasta la muerte"-

* * *

**Bueno,eso es todo por ahora...**

**probablemente suba el siguiente capitulo pasado mañana,creo...justo tengo examenes,tendría que estar estudiando...**

**creo que me fui del tema...en fin...nos vemos!¡Espero sus opiniones para saber como fue!**

**¡bye!¡bye! 3**


	2. ¿Que esta pasando?

**He aquí la continuación..**

* * *

_"Herbívoro"-otra voz resonó en el lugar,congelando por completo a Tsubaki,y a hacer más confundido a Tsuna.-_"Por perturbar la voz de Namimori,voy a morderte hasta la muerte"-

La confusión era lo que rodeaba la mente de Tsuna,¿Herbívoro?.¿Acaso eran animales?,el no sabía que decir al sabía quien era esa persona,pero por le que ve incluso su hermano le tiene miedo. Además de que esa persona se ve muy aterradora. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que Tsubaki comenzó a hablar...

_"¿Perturbar la paz!?¡Pero si no hice nada!"-dijo confundido y se arrepintió en cuanto vio como crecía una aura oscura del otro.

_"Por interrumpir mi tranquilidad"-fue lo único que dijo,al momento en que saco un par de tonfas listo para atacar.-_"Kamikorosu"-.

__"Eh!?,eso cuenta!?"_-pensaba mientras entraba en pánico.-__"Además que clase de persona duerme en un árbol!?"_ -miro a Tsuna quien seguía sentado en el suelo,confundido con un cuervo en manos en el mismo estado.-_"Dame-tsuna!,¿¡Que estas haciendo!?"-grito después de notar que Tsuna no pensaba hacer que salte del susto.

_"...Ruidoso"-dijo Hibari,estrechando sus ojos peligrosamente.

_"Esto es tu culpa dame-tsuna!¡Hazte responsable!"-

__"Mi culpa?,pero yo no hice nada..."-_pensaba Tsuna.Él ya había recordado quien era el otro después de la escuela lo veía parado en la entrada y,por alguna razón que Tsuna no entendía,golpeaba sin piedad a los estudiantes que caminaban en én escucho algunos rumores sobre Hibari Kyoya,pero como el jamás habló con el directamente o algo así.Simplemente no podía juzgarlo por lo tanto en vez de huir de allí como otro harían,se quedo mirando la "interacción civilizada" entre Hibari y su hermano. También confundido por lo que dijo Tsubaki.

En el momento que Tsuna estuvo apunto de decir algo,Hibari se abalanzo en contra su hermano,quien por el miedo logró esquivar el golpe,cayendo sentado en el suelo justo a lado de é darse cuenta que su hermano tenía la intención de meterlo a esa pelea,intento moverse...

Ya era tarde.

El siguiente golpe se dirigía hacia el.

Por la sorpresa abrió los ojos,inmediatamente cerrándolos para recibir el golpe que nunca llego.

_"Kraa!"-escucho al cuervo,y lo sintió moverse en sus el sonido como una señal y abrió sus ojos color marrón-miel.Y sorprendido tonfa de Hibari estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro,rozando su mejilla.

_"Herbívoro,vete de aquí"-fue lo que escucho decir.

Tsuna poco a poco comenzó a sonreír,pero no esa sonrisa que hacía cuando alguien (cosa que era muy raro) le preguntaba si estaba era una sonrisa verdadera,agradecido por no haberlo golpeado.

_"Kraa!/Hai!"-dijeron al unisono el pequeño cuervo y incrédulo a Tsubaki.

* * *

Hibari no sabia por que dejó ir al pequeño herbívoro,por un momento le resulto interesante,además de que era más tranquilo que otros herbívoros.Y que jamás rompió las reglas de la escuela,a pesar de sus pésimas notas.

Claro él como encargado de la disciplina,se encargo de tener todos los datos de los estudiantes,pidiéndoselos al director (más bien amenazándolo para obtenerlos).

Desvió su mirada al ver la gran sonrisa que le dio el herbívoro mientras le agradecí uno hubiera mirado bien su rostro se daría cuenta del leve sonrojo que se asomó en su cara.Él también dejo escapar una sonrisa,que pasó desapercibida por los gemelos,a excepción del interesante,ese era el primer herbívoro que no tembló al hablarle,para ser la ía otro momento para analizar al pequeño herbívoro.

Ahora debía morder hasta la muerte al otro herbívoro ruidoso y patético.

* * *

Tsuna después de eso,se fue dejando a la suerte a su hermano,estaba seguro de que cuando llegue a casa Tsubaki iba a hacer lo mismo,gritarle o peor recordar eso no quería ir a casa,su papá y su mamá le iban a interrogar preguntando en donde estaba su tan querido hijo sin notar los golpes que llevaba el,no era que estaba celoso,él solo quería un poco más de atención.

Se encontraba sentado en una hamaca mirando el cielo.

Volvió a suspirar.

_"Kraa?"-escucho al cuervo.

Puede que algunas personas consideren al cuervo como un animal peligroso,pero para Tsuna todos los animales eran lo tanto este cuervo para él era la cosa más linda que vio,además de pequeño.

_"_¿Como debería llamarlo?"-_pensaba.-_"Nee,¿Como quieres llamarte?"-le pregunto.

Esto sería extraño para algunos,aunque exista gente que le hable a su mascota,ya que uno sabe que nunca va recibir una respuesta que no sea el ruido que hace tal animal.

Para Tsuna no era así.Ese era su otro secreto,el por algún motivo que desconoce,es capaz de saber que dicen y como si escuchara el deseo de sus corazones.

Cualquiera podría abusar de esta habilidad,pero Tsuna no,él solo quería un amigo.

_"Kraa!"-

_"mmnn...¿Que tal Kraaky?"-recibio un obvio desacuerdo de parte del cuervo,quien se revoloteaba molesto.-_"jajaja...era broma...que te parece,¿To...Tomo...Tomohisa!?"-dijo contento esperando respuesta.

_"Kraa!"

_"Muy bien!,Vas a ser un cuervo muy sabio"-dijo en burla,a la vez estaba muy feliz.-_"Nee,Tomo-chan,¿debería esperar a Tsubaki-nii?"-pregunto mirando el bosque.

_"kraa!"-picoteo su mano.

_"No era necesario eso,con un No bastaba..."-dijo mirando su mano,mientras sacaba una curita de su mochila.-_"entonces...¿Debería esperar a Hibari-san?"-

_"¡Kra!¡Kraa!"-Tsuna suspiro por eso;un SI.

_"¿Por que?"-Inclinando su cabeza pregunto,tenía curiosidad de por que prefería a Hibari,por más que fuera muy obvio.

Silencio.

El cuervo no dijo ni hizo ó su cabeza en modo de alerta,volando rápidamente hacía el bosque en donde estaban los otros.

__"Peligro!...Corre!¡Ahora!"-_era lo que decía su entendía y comenzaba a no saber que hacer,decidió hacer caso a su intuició antes de que haya podido irse,algo lo detuvo.Más bien un ruido que provenía del repente recordó,su hermano estaba allí,y si su intuición le indicaba peligro,probablemente su hermano y Hibari también lo estén.

_"Kraa!"-desde el cielo se escucho a Tomohisa,huyendo de algo.

_"Dame-tsuna!"-fue su hermano saliendo del bosque,asustado y preocupado(?),todo agitado y con su ropa ás de el Hibari en igual condiciones,solo que con una expresión molesta e indescifrable.

__"¿Eh?¿Que pasa?"_-pensaba,dispuesto a ir a curarlos con las cosas de su mochila.

_"Vete de aquí!"-grito Tsubaki molesto,mirando los alrededores,esperando algo.-__"Maldición!"-_

_"Tsubaki-nii?¿Hibari-san?"-estaba confundido y un poco dolido,él solo quería ayudarlo.

Otro ruido se escucho.

Solo que esta vez detrás de él.

__"¿Quien..?"_-se pregunto,cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca.

Todo se volvió ó a todo su cuerpo caer al ía ver quien lo hizo pero solo vio una ó ver a su hermano y por solo un momento creyó verlo realmente preocupado por el,incluso podía ver su silueta borrosa intentar correr hacía donde estaba pero algo lo impidió.

__"Así que esto era lo que iba a suceder hoy..."-_pudo sentir con una sonrisa se le deslizaba por su cara.-__"Me pregunto si ooka-san y otoo-san,se darán cuenta que no estoy..."-_una pequeña lagrima cayó.-__"Tsubaki-nii...tu...estarás más feliz si no estoy?.No es que quiera restregarte esto,solo quiero saber si ustedes estarán más feliz que ahora...por que si es así,no me pienso enojar...después de todo estos años jamás me enoje...-_finalmente su visión se oscureció.-__"Realmente no te culpo por odiarme Tsubaki-nii...yo tampoco hice nada para evitarlo"-_

_"Tsunayoshi!¡Tsuna!"-escucho como los gritos de su hermano se hacían más lejanos.

__"Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre en tantos años..."-_sintió unas manos sobre su cuerpo levantándolo y recostándolo sobre algún su mente,a lo lejos pudo escuchar el motor de un auto.Y finalmente pudo escuchar el llamado de Tomohisa junto con su aleteo.-__"...Supongo que esto es un Adiós..."-_

* * *

**Día 16 de Octubre.**

Todo fue inesperado.

Apenas si puede recordar lo que había que si sabe es lo sintió y lo que siente en ese mismo momento;Tristeza y dolor.Y no era para menos,después de todo el mismo día de su cumpleaños lo alejaron de su familia. Sin embargo tenía el sentimiento que a pesar de eso todo iba a estar bien.Y que finalmente ya no iba a estar solo de nuevo,pero aun así es inevitable que se sienta de esa forma.

En esos momentos no sabía en donde estaba.

Parecía ser un dormitorio común y corriente,a excepción por lo lujos que estaban. Sin duda era la habitación de una persona rica pero;¿Como llegó allí?¿En que lugar se encontraba?¿Por qué?.Muchas preguntas pero ninguna único que tenía.

Suspiro.

En la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama,había un vaso de agua junto con un plato. Al parecer había algo en el plato,ya que estaba llenos de restos de migas. También el vaso no parecía tener algo extraño;como una sustancia o algún tipo de veneno. Por lo tanto después de 5 minutos meditando,decidió tomarla.

__"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo...y en donde estará Tomo-chan?"-_se decia Tsuna. Mientras se paro lentamente de la suave cama. Todavía se sentía débil. Poco a poco se dirigió hacía una de las ventanas,la más grande rodeada por una gran cortina de seda roja. Sorprendiéndose por la vista que había.

Un hermoso jardín llenos de rosas rojas y blancas siendo acompañadas perfectamente por los arbustos y hojas verdes. Un gran lago con algunas flores,incluso se podía ver a los peces nadando y saltando. Un puente que llevaba directo hacía una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera. Además de distintos tipos de aves de aquí a allá.Para Tsuna era increíble. La flora y fauna juntos. Era como una película,solo que esta en vivo y en directo.

__"Increíble!¡Lo único que falta es un Arco iris!"- _olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones.

_"Jamás viste el jardín de una casa?"-una voz burlona justo a lado de él habló.Haciendo saltar a Tsuna del susto.

_"¡Hiiieee!¿¡Q-Que!?¿¡C-Cuando!?¿¡C-Como!?"-grito Tsuna a la otra persona.

Era un chico unos más o menos tres años mayor que él,de la misma edad que Hibari. Con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo era rubio peinado hacía un costado cubriendo su ojo derecho,sus ojos son de color azules muy parecidos al violeta. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco negro,con pantalones de igual,y un par de pantuflas rosas?. Y finalmente rodeando su cuello había un collar con el símbolo de la luna...

_"Vamos!~Vamos!~Cálmate..."-dijo el chico mirándolo con una sonrisa.

_"¿Que estas haciendo!?"-un grito resonó,al mismo tiempo que alguien entro a la habitación. Era una chica de su misma edad,en sus manos tenía una bandeja con un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche. Su pelo era de color rojo largo hasta la cintura,ojos naranjas. Su vestimenta era una simple camisa blanca y un chaleco gris. Acompañado por un corto junto con una cartera colgando su hombro con letras que decían peligro.Y finalmente,al igual que el chico,un collar,pero este con el símbolo del sol.-_"Lo estas asustando!"-termino de decir.

__"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"-_se preguntaba esperaba que no sea nada malo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!.creo que lo hice muy corto...**

**Lo continuare pronto!**

**bye!¡bye!...**


	3. Encuentros raros e Inesperados

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Los unicos que me pertenecen son lo OC.**

**Bueno,finalmente actualice!.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen la Historia.**

**También a las personas que comentaron.**

**Si tiene alguna sugerencia respecto a al historia pueden hacerla.**

**...**

**he aqui el capitulo tres...**

* * *

__"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"-_se preguntaba Tsuna. Quien esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

_"Mira!¡El chico ahora esta temblando!"-grito la chica molesta con el otro. Mientras dejaba en una mesa la bandeja que traía. Acercándose peligrosamente hacía el otro.

_"Esa no fue mi intención~"-el otro respondió,sonriendo.-_"Además,no entiendo esta asustado. Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo~..."-Se acerco a Tsuna y lo abrazo muy fuerte.-"Bienvenido!~¡Niño-desconocido-san!~"-

_"¡Por que no cierras tu boca para siempre!¡De seguro le haces un favor al mundo!"-dijo la otra dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Alejándolo de Tsuna tirándolo al suelo.-_"Por favor perdona a este idiota sin remedio"-se disculpo inclinándose mientras pisaba sin piedad al otro.

_"¿Eh?.."-Tsuna no sabía que decir.-_"Umnn...a-ano...¿D-Donde estoy...?"-se animo. Ellos no parecían malas personas,solo un poco raras.

_"Oh!~¿Quieres saber?"-pregunto el chico en burla como si no hubiera sido golpeado.-_"Pues...¡Nosotros estamos en el infierno!"-dijo serio con una voz de ultratumba.

_"Hiiiee!...¿D-De verdad?..."-grito y asustado.

_"Este chico es interesante~"-murmuro en voz bastante audible para los otros.-_"Espero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien!~"-dijo agitando la mano de Tsuna frenéticamente en modo de saludo. Mientras volvía a decir;-_"Me estaba preguntando...pero...seguro que eres un chico?.Eres muy femenino para serlo..."-mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

_"Te aseguro que soy un chico..."-dijo Tsuna muy serio. De seguro si las miradas mataran el ya estaría metros bajo tierra.

_"Oye!.Antes de molestarlo debes presentarte,es de mala educación no hacerlo!"-le regaño la chica con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Claramente molesta.

_"Tienes razón..."-comenzó a decir asintiendo.-_"Bueno. Mi nombre es Tamará Chiaro Di Luna!~...puedes llamarme de la forma que quieras. No me importa" muy feliz...

_"Si por ejemplo,puedes llamarlo 'Parásito de la sociedad contento e idiota'..."-dijo ella mirándolo enojada. Viendo como el decía algo como;-'Eso duele Mi-chan!~'.Lo ignoro.-_"Yo soy Milena Di sole,pero dime Milena"-sonrió amablemente.

_"Y-Yo soy S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi..p-pero pueden decirme T-Tsuna..."-tartamudeó muy nervioso.

Es increíble como Tsuna se adapta a las situaciones,¿verdad?.

La chica simplemente lo miro atentamente como si quisiera encontrar algo sospechoso,para luego encongerse de hombros. Con un suspiro dijo;-_"Bueno...todavía falta presentarte a algunas personas,pero eso lo dejamos para después,si?."-comenzó a explicar seriamente.-_"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta,en estos momentos te encuentras en Italia,en la casa de la famiglia della Guardie di Cielo. Una famiglia que proviene desde las profundidades conformada por espías y asesinos de alta clase. Encargados de realizar trabajos a pedidos por otras famiglias...En resumen te encuentras en el mundo de la mafia"-termino.

_"M-Mafia!?"-grito en shock Tsuna. Luego de procesar toda esa información.-_"Por que estoy...aquí?"-pregunto más calmado que antes. Más cómodo.

_"Bueno eso es por que,luego de ciertos acontecimientos nuestro jefe te rescato y te trajo diciendo que tu eras su nueva mascota y nuevo miembro de nuestra pequeña familia!~."-dijo el chico. Ahora conocido como Tamará sonriendo.

_"Bueno básicamente fue algo así,el jefe no dio muchos detalles...además el que estés aquí se debe a ese animal"-dijo ella. Conocida como Milena pensando con el ceño fruncido.

Tsuna se quedo pensando e intentando comprender la situación.

Primero que nada,fue secuestrado,segundo despertó en una gran mansión en donde se encontró con gente extraña. Los cuales le dieron una explicación muy difícil de creer. Tercero una de esas personas dijo que pertenecían a la Mafia. Definitivamente ese era un gran día para él. Soltó un suspiro cansado,sentándose nuevamente en la suave y cómoda cama. Cerrando sus ojos,instintivamente comenzó a quedarse dormido. Hubiera seguido si no fuera porque tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

_"Puedo pasar?"-una voz femenina pregunto del otro lado. Y sin esperar la respuesta entro.

Era,como es obvio una chica,parecía tener la misma edad que él. Su pelo era castaño largo hasta la cadera suelto junto con un flequillo. Sus ojos eran de café claros. Estaba vestida con una polera de tirantes azul. Con una chaqueta negra de manga corta. Y unos pantalones negros, acompañados con un converse azul y los otros,pero esta vez en sus manos;había un collar envuelto con el símbolo de la estrella.

_"Milena-chan!¡Tama-kun!"-grito en voz alta y muy feliz. La chica se acerco corriendo hacia los nombrados. Lista para decir algo.

_"Oh!~¡Justo a tiempo!"-dijo Tamará.-_"Es hora de que te presentes al chico nuevo!"-anuncio señalando a Tsuna.

_"¿Eh?"-la nueva visitante dijo. Al darse cuenta de que Tsuna la miraba curioso.

Milena suspiro;-_"Tsunayoshi-san ella también es parte de nuestra familia,de hecho esta aquí desde antes que nosotros,pero no te preocupes ella es una buena chica!"-aseguro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.-_"Vamos presentate!"-termino de decir sonriendo.

_"Hola!¡Mucho gusto!. Yo soy Nicole della Stella di Mare."-dijo ella sonriendo.

_"Bueno!~"-comenzó a decir Tamará intentando agregar un poco de suspenso.-_"Ahora solo falta el jefe,y tenemos a toda la familia reunida!¿No es así Mile-chan?"-.

_"Si"-respondió ella.-_"Pero ahora tenemos que mostrarle el lugar a Tsunayoshi-san,de esa forma sería más fácil para el andar libremente por aquí.Luego dejamos al jefe a cargo de lo demás y de explicarle bien todo,entendido?"-sugirió/Ordeno a los otros. Mientras le extendía su mano a Tsuna. Quien la acepto dudoso.

_"Cierto!,Milena-chan el jefe dijo que a la hora de siempre vayamos con Sawada-san a su oficina!"-comunico Nicole. A la nombrada sonriendo. Quien asintió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano comenzando a caminar.

_"Oigan!¡Esperen!"-grito Tamará, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo olvidado.

* * *

Tsuna se sentía extrañ era la primera vez que hablo con más de una persona. Bueno técnicamente no hablo mucho por que estaba asustado y no entendía nada. Pero si era la primera vez que las personas o más bien chicos de casi su misma edad le hablaban sin insultarlo o sin burlarse empujandolo mientras le decían Dame-tsuna. Ahora era distinto. Se encontraba caminado por una gran mansión con unos chicos que acababa de conocer (un poco raros). Siendo aceptado.

Él no se quejaba. De hecho estaba feliz por eso,sin embargo en su cabeza todavía estaba su hermano y sus padres. Además de el hecho de que haya sido secuestrado. Todo era confuso. Si estaba seguro que estas personas no lo hicieron...¿Entonces quien lo hizo?.Él suspiro. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le decían en ese momento. Solo iba a obtener sus respuestas en cuanto se encuentre a ese 'Jefe'. Sí estaba seguro de que no eran malas personas. Su intuición jamás se equivocó,después de todo.

_"Tsunayoshi-san?"-pregunto Milena preocupada. Al igual que Tamará y Nicole.-_"Pasa algo?"-.

_"¿Eh?...N-No!"-Tsuna negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

_"Sawada-san,quiere un vaso con agua?"-pregunto Nicole,ofreciéndole uno.

_"Si"-dijo Tsuna aceptando el vaso.-_"Gracias."-agradeció con una sonrisa.

_"Finalmente sonrió!"-dijeron ellos tres al unisono sorprendidos. Asustando a Tsuna.

* * *

Paso alrededor de una hora. Y finalmente los tres lograron llevarse bien con Tsuna. Logrando actuar normales sin asustarlo como ocurría al principio. Los tres muy felices de conocer a alguien nuevo,claro que por distintas razones.

Tamará estaba muy interesado en Tsuna. En cuanto lo vio supo que iba ser alguien interesante!. Como un lobo disfrazado de conejo. Se dio cuenta de eso,cada vez que lo molestaba respecto a su apariencia femenina. Ya que al hacerlo Tsuna reaccionaba fríamente e incluso le hizo dar escalofríos,además de que su forma de hablar y su actitud cambiaban repentinamente. Era muy aterrador. Pero Tamará siendo Tamará,no se detuvo y siguió. Feliz de tener un hermano menor.

_"Muy bien!¡Lo he decidido!"-comenzó a decir.-_"De ahora en adelante;seré tu hermano mayor Tsuna-chan!"-termino agitando su mano en señal de victoria.

Milena también estaba feliz. Cuando vio a Tsuna le pareció un chico un poco miedoso,cobarde y completamente débil. Sin embargo en cuanto vio como esa aura llena de deseos de tortura resplandecía alrededor de él,cuando Tamará lo molestaba,aparecía. Sintió una gran emoción. Finalmente tenía a alguien que la ayude a controlar a ese idiota!. Además para ella Tsuna era muy lindo e interesante. Tanto que no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Tamará. Ella iba ser la hermana se Tsuna!. De eso estaba segura.

_"Tsunayoshi-san!. Se que esto le puede resultar repentino pero;¿Usted me ayudaría a controlar a ese Maldito masoquista?"-le pregunto,recibiendo quejas de parte de Tamará quien decía algo parecido a -' Yo no soy ningún masoquista!,solo quiero saber si su capacidad de tortura es igual a la tuya!'. lo ignoro esperando una respuesta.

_"¿Eh?...B-Bueno...no se que decir...pero c-claro!"-dijo Tsuna una tanto dudoso y con una sonrisa nerviosa.-__"Solo espero que no haya aceptado nada raro...aunque creo que si lo hice_..."-pensaba.

Nicole,estaba más que feliz!. Debido a ciertas cosas ninguno de ellos puede salir de esa mansión,son educados allí por el jefe e incluso entrenados. Pero ella todavía sentía que faltaba algo,podría ser a lo que algunos llaman;¿Felicidad?.Probablemente eso era lo que le faltaba a la mansión. Pero cuando vio a Tsuna el vació que sentía se esfumo..Quizá lo único que faltaba era él. Cuando ella estaba sola en esa mansión al principio se sentía muy sola,pero jamás se lo dijo al jefe,no quería incomodarlo o algo así (ya que el la ayudo,ni siquiera sabe el porque). Todo era muy silencioso tanto que asustaba. Sin embargo luego el jefe trajo a Milena;en un comienzo era un poco tímida,después se volvió alguien de un carácter muy fuerte y madura (de vez en cuando). Un tiempo más tarde él jefe trajo a Tamará;era un chico bastante cerrado y cuando hablaba era muy sarcástico y burlón (bueno todavía lo es). Ellos se volvieron muy unidos. Como una gran familia.

_"Sawada-san!...¿Vamos a comer algo?"-se animo a preguntar.

_"Bueno...por que no?"-dijo Tsuna aceptando.-__"Desde que desperté no he comido nada..."-_pensaba sonriendo.-_"...ahora que lo pienso...¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?,es un poco incomodo ser llamado con respeto o mi apellido. Puedes llamarme Tsuna!"-dijo.

_"Si!...entonces Tsuna-kun!¡Vamos a comer!"-grito alegremente aferrandose al brazo del nombrado dejando a los otros dos atrás. Quienes gritaban en protesta por haberse llevado a Tsuna.-__"Solo espero que de ahora en adelante..."_-dejo ir sus pensamientos,al tiempo en que comenzaba a charlar feliz con los demás.

La llegada de Tsuna,la alegro. Pudo sentir como los otros también estaban así. Por primera vez ellos,los tres. Sentían que su familia se completaba. Tenían el presentimiento de que Tsuna los iba a aceptar sin importar nada,sus defectos o su pasado.Él simplemente los iba a aceptar. Ya sea como amigo o como familia.

Por eso cuando lo vieron sonreír por primera vez,se sorprendieron.

Ellos por alguna razón,querían proteger a toda costa esa sonrisa.

Y así lo harían.

* * *

La tarde paso rápido.

Por lo tanto era el momento de ir a reunirse con el Jefe. Tsuna se encontraba muy nervioso y asustado,los demás solo trataban de calmarlo diciéndole que el jefe era una buena persona y que también era un Idiota sonriente,por lo que no había que preocuparse. La mayoría de las descripciones que recibió sobre el jefe fueron de parte de Milena. No era de extrañar que solo diga cada uno de sus defectos. En el poco tiempo que los conoció pudo darse cuenta que tenía que acostumbrarse,ya que su intuición le decía que iba a estar un largo tiempo allí.

Suspiro

Estaban apunto de abrir la puerta de la oficina. Todo alrededor era tranquilo,de hecho desde que recorrieron la mansión era así. Cuando pregunto le dijeron que jefe tiene un amigo el cual tiene una personalidad de los mil demonios. Por lo tanto los sirvientes y las demás personas de allí desaparecían cada vez que venía de visita. Claro que también le dijeron que el amigo del jefe era alguien muy capaz de asesinar a cualquiera solo por que esta aburrido. Eso hizo que Tsuna se pregunte...¿Como alguien despreocupado como su jefe podía tener a alguien así como amigo?.

Era imposible creer las rarezas del mundo. Incluso si se trata de la misma Mafia.

En esos momentos Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo. Si las personas de allí solo desaparecían cuando venía el amigo del jefe,quería decir que justo en ese mismo día iba a venir a la mansión!?.

_"Vamos! Tsuna-chan!"-dijo Tamará sonriendo,mientras abría la puerta lentamente.-_"Es hora de enfrentar tu destino!"-termino,intentando ser algo dramático,nuevamente.

_"Abre la puerta de una Maldita vez!"-grito Milena dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_"Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien!"-dijo Nicole mirando a ambos.

_"En donde ves eso!?"-preguntaron al unisono,ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Tsuna reía nerviosamente. Sabía que era mejor no intervenir,pero no podía quedarse allí mirando. Justo cuando iba a decir algo. Varios disparos se escucharon dentro de la oficina. La puerta no estaba totalmente abierta,por lo que no podían ver bien. Arriesgándose al peligro los cuatro (los otros detuvieron su pelea sin sentido);se asomaron curiosos.

Toda la habitación estaba destruida,literalmente.

Todo estaba rodeado por el polvo del desastre causado.

En cuanto ese polvo se disipo pudieron ver dos sombras. Al parecer lo único que sobrevivió a esa destrucción fueron unos simples sillones de color rojo y una mesita de madera con una jarra de té. Claro además de esas dos personas. Quienes estaban estaban sentadas uno frente al otro.

Ahí se dieron cuenta quien causo eso.

Eran dos chicos; uno estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de té en una taza pequeña de porcelana. Ignorando por completo el caos,ya que tenía sus ojos cerrandos. En cambio el otro chico estaba sentado frente a él con una clara expresión de molestia y furia. En sus manos habían dos pistolas.

Si esas pistolas eran las responsables de que ahora tengan que reconstruir nuevamente esa habitación.

Después de analizar la situación. Decidieron entrar. Tsuna ahora entendía por que los sirvientes huyeron de allí. Claramente ellos apreciaban su vida.

_"Oh! Mis pequeños niños!"-comenzó a decir el primero. Dejo con cuidado su taza encima de la mesa,dirigiendo su atención a ellos.-_"Le mostraron la mansión correctamente,¿verdad?" -pregunto sonriendo. Ellos asintieron.

_"Jefe!,recuerde que debe explicarle algunas cosas a Tsunayoshi-san!"-dijo Milena.

_"Si,lo se"-respondió.-_"Bueno,primero que nada sientense..."-comenzó.-_"...cierto todo esta destruido..."-termino de murmurar mirando alrededor.

_"Jefe!,también debe recordar que es de mala educación ignorar a sus visitas"-dijo nuevamente Milena enojada señalando al tipo con pistolas.

_"Esta bien!"-dijo el jefe.-_"..Tsunayoshi-san...este es amigo; Xanxus..."-dijo señalandolo.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Tsuna por que sintió un escalofríos en su cuerpo en cuanto lo vio. A pesar de que esa persona llamada Xanxus parecía tener alrededor de 16 o 17 años. Seguía siendo aterrador!.

Y finalmente nuestro,invitado sorpresa, Xanxus no respondió ni saludo,por que no quería,además el no obedece a simples basuras como a su autoproclamado 'amigo'.

Fácil,¿verdad?

Esa fue una reunión que ninguno de ellos olvidara. Después de todo allí fue que comenzó una nueva familia. A partir de ese encuentro todo cambió.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo!**

**Apareció Xanxus!¡El lider de varia!**

**Ejem!...en fin en el proximo capitulo será a partir de cuatro años después de este todo caso será cuando Tsuna tenga finalmente 14 años.**

**Lo continuare pronto! ¡Bye!¡Bye!**


	4. ¡Ciaossu! ¡De vuelta en Namimori!

**Nuevamente...**

**Como siempre Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,no pertenece ni sus personajes. Lo único que es mio son los OC.**

**Gracias por comentar! . y por leer esta historia.**

**he aquí el capitulo**

* * *

**4 Años después...**

Todo era muy tranquilo.

O al menos así era como Tsuna deseaba estar en esos momentos.

Con un suspiro observo a su familia/amigos quienes estaban;divirtiéndose con algo que para él no para nada gracioso.¿Pero que era lo que podía hacer?.

Nada.

Él no podía ir y arruinar su diversión ¿verdad?.

_"Tsuna-chan!~¿No quieres unirte?"-pregunto Tamará sonriendo, esquivando una bala que iba directo hacía el,más especifico junto a su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar unos cuchillos hacía el otro lado,apuñalando a unos hombres vestidos de negro.

_"Tsunayoshi-san!¡Solo ignóralo!¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto!"-grito Milena esquivando otras balas,con una sonrisa sádica.-_"Podrías ver como esta Nicole-chan?"-pidió / ordeno mientras que con un arma en su mano disparaba a las mismas personas que Tamará.

Tsuna asintió.Él realmente, a pesar de que pasaron cuatro años desde que se conocieron, todavía no logra entenderlos del todo. Sobre todo cuando se trata de encargarse de las misiones que tienen.

Y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

La misión era;infiltrarse en la base enemiga sin ser descubiertos para recolectar información sobre el próximo ataque que preparaban para Vongola. Fácil,no?.

Pero desgraciadamente fueron atrapados por culpa de Tamará. Claro esta que ellos se acostumbraron, en cada una de las misiones ocurría eso. Gracias a Milena; quien se encargaba de las personas que los descubrieron simplemente torturándolos o como ella le dice "Al igual que Sensei,es mejor encargarse de esas Malditas Basuras!".Y nicole;quien se encargaba de asegurar el perímetro deshaciéndose del enemigo con sus flechas,no matándolos,claro esta. Ya que ella siempre dice;"Yo no puedo acabar con sus vidas...¡Por que se que Milena-chan lo hará correctamente!" con una sonrisa. Lograban salir ilesos y victoriosos.

_"Nicole-chan?¿Como esta todo por allí?"-pregunto Tsuna por un comunicador. El se encontraba en una esquina de la masacre que hacían Milena y Tamará.

_"Tsu-kun!¡Todo esta bien!¡El camino esta libre!"-respondió desde el comunicador,muy energética Nicole.

_"Entendido!"-dijo Tsuna sonriendo. Haciendo señas a los otros informándoles que es hora de irse.

Todo era muy normal en su vida,pero Tsuna no sabía que eso iba a cambiar.

* * *

_"Tsuna-chan!~"-grito Tamará muy feliz,abrazándolo como si fuera algún tipo de peluche.

Estaban en la mansión.

En esos cuatros años modificaron algunas cosas. Lo único que no cambiaron fue el jardín lleno de rosas. Por petición de Tsuna quien adoraba mucho ese lugar. Nadie se opuso a eso.

En esos años no solo eso cambió.

Milena ahora con la edad de 14 años. Con el tiempo se volvió un poco más sádica que de costumbre,solo que ahora no tortura tanto a Tamará sino que lo hace con sus victimas,eso se debe a su querido Sensei; Xanxus. Ella por algún motivo se encariño con él. Cuando le preguntaron ella solo respondía cosas como -" Xanxus-sensei es una buena persona!¡Él me enseño como asesinar sin piedad!"-. Nadie entendía mucho su respuesta,por lo que solo la ignoraron. Ella también aprendió a utilizar varios tipos de armas. Sin embargo su favorita es la pistola.

_"Alejate de Tsunayoshi-san!,además debemos darle la noticia."-dijo ella apuntándolo con su arma.

Tamara acababa de cumplir 17 años. Él también cambio un poco. Para sorpresa de los demás se convirtió en un gran Hacker. Su deber en la familia era recolectar información importante y clasificada de cada una de las familias de la mafia. Su personalidad básicamente seguía siendo la misma, solo que cuando se trata de su familia (en especial de Tsuna) su carácter se vuelve muy frío. Al igual que Milena sabe como usar varios tipos de armas,pero la única que le gusta es;los cuchillos. De hecho tiene varios tipos de cuchillos y de distintos tamaños dentro de su armario.

_"¿Que noticia?"-pregunto Tsuna confundido inclinando su cabeza hacía un costado de manera adorable.

_"Pues que..."-comenzó a decir Tamará con una mano en su mentón fingiendo pensar.-_"¡Vamos a Japón!"-termino. Ignorando por completo a Milena.

Nicole ahora tenía 14 años al igual que Tsuna y Milena. Ella realmente no cambió mucho. Su personalidad seguía siendo muy alegre. Además ella,al igual que los demás en esos años se volvió muy cercana a Tsuna. Incluso ahora lo llama -"Tsu-kun!"-. Se podría decir que lo único que cambió en ella fueron sus habilidades en el manejo de arco y flechas,ella era la que mejor puntería tenía. También fue la única en aprender a cocinar (sin destruir la cocina). Nicole suele pensar que Milena y Tamará se llevan muy bien y que algún día ellos se casarán!. (Ellos viven negando eso).

_"¿No es genial!?¡Tsu-kun!"-dijo sonriendo mirándolo muy contenta.-_"Finalmente volverás a tu país natal!"-anunció.

Y finalmente Tsuna. En sus años en la mansión aprendió muchas cosas que nunca espero llegar a conocer. A sus 14 años aprendió a mantenerse tranquilo en momentos desesperados e inesperados como en el que esta ahora. Su personalidad no cambió mucho, todavía se asustaba con facilidad y de vez en cuando seguía tropezándose de la nada. Según los demás él se vuelve muy sádico cuando le dicen que se ve muy femenino (pero que el no se da cuenta). También aprendió a usar armas de fuego y a pelear mano a mano. Aunque solo las utiliza para defenderse o si es realmente necesario.

_"¿¡Q-Que!?"-debido al shock de la noticia eso fue lo único que pudo decir.-_"_...Yo finalmente voy a volver a Namimori?...Podré volver a verlos a ellos?"-_pensaba con un poco de miedo.-_"¿Quien lo decidió?"-se animo a preguntar. En su mente ya sabía quien fue. Solo quería asegurarse.

_"Xanxus"-

_"_Lo sabia...él siempre hace ese tipo de cosas inesperadas..."-_pensó con un gran suspiro.

* * *

__"Un nuevo día para la tortura..."-_fue lo pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa Reborn. Espiando a su pronto a ser nueva victima, es decir su nuevo alumno.

El fue enviado a japón por ordenes del actual jefe de la famiglia Vongola Nono. Para entrenar a a uno de los candidatos Sawada Tsubaki para el Vongola Decimo. El decimo jefe de una de las más poderosas familias de la Mafia.

Se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos,en medio de los arboles. Hace una hora acababa de dejar en el buzón de la familia Sawada un pequeño folleto,el cual decía algo como;"Educare a su hijo para que sea el líder de la próxima generación. El grado y la materia no importan. Reborn"-.

Mirando el informe que tenía en sus manos,sonrió,el se encargaría de entrenarlo adecuadamente.

_"Me niego a tener un tutor!"-escucho una protesta viniendo de la casa.

Reborn decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para entrar allí. Saliendo de donde estaba se dirigió tranquilamente hacía la puerta de la entraba. Tocando el timbre. Escuchando unos pasos acercándose, se podía escuchar un pequeño murmullo preguntándose -"¿quien será?"-. Reborn aseguro que esa era Sawada Nana.

_"Ciaossu!"-saludo en cuanto le abrieron la puerta.-_"Yo soy el tutor de casa"-dijo son rodeos.

El es Reborn el asesino a sueldo más fuerte del Mundo.

* * *

Nada había cambiado. Caminado por las calles de Namimori,Japón,Tsuna miraba con nostalgia cada lugar por el que pasaba. Por un breve momento recordó el día que fue secuestrado,cuando huyo de su antigua casa y se encontró con Tomohisa,cuando por primera vez hablo con Hibari y la ultima vez que volvió a ver a su hermano. Pero ahora tenía una gran familia.

Estaba buscando su nuevo hogar. Según las instrucciones y un pequeño mapa que tiene,su nueva casa debería estar por allí.

_"Tsuna-chan!"-escucho el grito de Tamará acercándose a él.-_"La encontraste?"-le pregunto.

_"No logramos encontrar la casa!...Xanxus-sensei debería habernos dado mejores instrucciones!"-se quejo en voz alta,llamando la atención los dos.-_"Nicole-chan?"-pregunto al darse cuenta que no estaba.

_"¡Estoy aquí!"-grito Nicole a lo lejos. Estaba sentada en el techo de una casa muy tranquila.-_"Ya revise el área!¡Pero no encontré la casa!"-termino de decir yendo hacía ellos.

_"No hay por que apurarse..."-dijo Tsuna intentando calmar a Milena antes de que explote.-_"mnn...creo que es por aquí..."-comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Por suerte para ellos el vecindario era muy tranquilo.

La casa les fue dada por nada más y nada menos que Xanxus. Por lo tanto la casa debería ser un poco más grande de lo normal,según lo que les dijeron esa era la casa que utilizaban como base cada vez que iban a Japón por alguna misión o como dijeron algunos de los otros miembros de Varia,su casa de vacaciones.

Y no se equivocaron.

La casa era muy grande,no tanto como la mansión,pero lo era. Incluso parecía lujosa. Y se suponía que no debían llamar la atención.

_"Y-Ya llegamos..."-anunció Tsuna,un poco sorprendido por la 'casa'.-_"_No entiendo por que me sorprendo,es Varia de quien hablamos..."_-suspiro. Miro de reojo a los otros.-__"Supongo que a ellos les encanto_..."-pensó,al ver como tenían una cara llena de felicidad. Tsuna sonrió.-_"Por que no entramos?,es mejor elegir nuestras habitaciones..."-sugirió.

En cuanto dijo eso,los tres entraron corriendo desapareciendo de su vista gritando algo parecido a;-"No pienso perder!"-al unisono.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

_"Bueno,¿Que hacemos ahora?"-pregunto Nicole. Ella estaba bebiendo un poco de té.

_"No se!~podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones!~"-dijo Tamará,afilando sus cuchillos.

_"Ella no se refiere a eso Idiota!"-le reto Milena,quien estaba cargando su pistola,y probando varias poses de disparo.-_"Quiere decir, que es lo vamos a hacer en Japón!"-aclaro.

_"bueno...Xanxus-nii solo ordeno venir a Japón sin decir el por que..."-comenzo a decir Tsuna quien al igual que Nicole estaba tomando un poco de té.-_"...¿Por que no hacemos lo que dijo Luss-neechan?"-pregunto.

_"¿Estas seguro?,Tsunayoshi-san,sabes que nosotros no somo las personas más normales del mundo"-respondió Milena,dejando sus armas de lado para hablar. Tamará hizo lo mismo.

_"Si,pero sería bueno tener una vida normal, aunque fuera por poco tiempo."-dijo Tsuna. Él quería saber como era.-_"Solo hasta que recibamos nuevas ordenes,¿si?"-pidió.

_"Milena-chan!,solo debes aceptar,además solo se trata de ir a la escuela,aunque nosotros ya fuimos educados por el jefe..."-comenzó a decir con un poco de tristeza?.-_"Sería una buena experiencia. También podríamos aprender sus costumbres!"-dijo sonriendo apoyando a Tsuna.

Milena suspiro.;-_"Esta bien..."-dijo mirando a Tamará para dar su respuesta.

_"Yo no tengo ningún problema~"-dijo haciendo con sus manos el símbolo de la paz.

Así fue como desayunaron esa mañana.

* * *

Los cuatro fueron tranquilamente hacía Namimori High.

Todos llevaban ropa normal junto con sus mochilas (con algunas armas por si acaso). Como ninguno tenía idea de como era el uniforme de la escuela,fueron vestidos como habitualmente estaban. A pesar de los años que pasaron todos mantuvieron su estilo y forma de vestir. Al igual que el pelo,a excepción de Nicole quien de vez en cuando se cambiaba el peinado,atándoselo en dos coletas.

Mientras caminaban vieron varios chicos con uniformes.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Además de cada diez minutos las personas se les quedaban mirando. Decidieron ignorar eso.

Lo que más les llamo la atención fue que la mayoría de los estudiantes corrían rápidamente para no llegar tarde como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_"Milena-chan?¿Por que están corriendo como si un asesino los persiguiera?"-pregunto Nicole.

_"No lo se"-respondió.-_"Probablemente finalmente se dieron cuenta que ser estúpidos no vale nada y de alguna manera llegar e ir a clases les quita su estupidez. O simplemente que algo malo pase si llegan tarde"-terminó.

_"Sea lo que sea lo veremos~"-comento Tamará sonriendo con emoción.-_"tsuna-chan,¿tu sabes por que?"-pregunto curioso. Quizá Tsuna sepa lo que pasa. Después de todo el alguna vez vivió en japón.-_"O es alguna tradición el correr desesperados y con miedo a la escuela."-sugirió.

Tsuna suspiro;-__"Que clase de conclusiones son esas..."-_pensaba.-_"mnn...No recuerdo muy bien..."-comenzó a decir. No podía recordar a que se debía ese comportamiento pero estaba seguro de que lo vio en algún momento antes.-_"creo que...todos le tenían miedo a algo...a alguien...pero..."-.

Siguieron caminando,mientras esperaban que Tsuna responda.

Justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de la entrada,escucharon un grito.

__"¿Que fue eso?"_-era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de ellos.

En ese mismo instante una luz brillante se dirigía hacia ellos. Más bien algo,una cosa. Era un tonfa volando hacía ellos. Quienes la esquivaron sin problemas.

Tsuna lo recordó.

_"Hibari-san!"-grito por la sorpresa con los ojos abiertos. Mirando al dueño de las tonfas que también lo miraba.-__"Estoy seguro!¡Es Hibari-san!"-_pensaba.

_"Herbívoro"-

_"Tsu-kun?¿Lo conoces?"-pregunto una curiosa Nicole,a su lado. Al igual que los otros.

_"Dame-tsuna?"-una voz pregunto detrás de ellos,agitado por haber corrido.-_"Eres tu?"-pregunto.

Tsuna se sorprendió más, no esperaba encontrarse con su hermano ese mismo día. A pesar de haber vivido cosas peores en esos años,todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar a su antigua familia. De seguro le iban a hacer preguntas respecto a donde había estado.

Tsuna se enteró que ellos lo habían estado buscando cuando fue secuestrado,pero el no quería volver. No quería volver a su antigua vida como dame-tsuna siendo ignorado por su familia y maltratado por las personas. No quería ver la mirada de odio de su hermano,y escuchar como su padre Iemitsu les mentía a ellos y a su madre Nana.

Ese encuentro fue inesperado,pero jamás se podía haber evitado,algún día iba a pasar...

__"Tsubaki-nii?"-_

* * *

A lo lejos Reborn observaba eso con el ceño fruncido.

__"Ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi...según los informes desapareció hace 4 años..."-_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Subiré el siguiente capitulo probablemente pasado mañana (creo).**

**Esperare sus comentarios!**

**bye! bye!**


	5. ¡Los pequeños miembros de Varia!

**Nuevamente:**

**Bueno,finalmente aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Por cierto,gracias por los comentarios! y por seguir la historia.**

**En este capitulo supongo que se darán cuenta de algunos otros "pequeños" cambios en la historia.**

**Sorpresa...**

* * *

A lo lejos Reborn observaba todo eso con el ceño fruncido.

__"Ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi...según los informes desapareció hace 4 años"-_

* * *

___"Tsuna?"-pregunto Tsubaki nuevamente totalmente en shock. Desde ese día en particular no volvió a ver a su hermano gemelo,ni siquiera supo de él. Era como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado.

Él todavía recuerda ese día,pero el realmente no quiere hacerlo. Por que; por más que hayan pasado cuatro años desde eso, todavía se siente culpable. Perfectamente recuerda como unas personas extrañas se lo llevaron,justo en frente sus ojos. Sin poder hacer nada. Intentándolo pero siendo detenido por otros.

Ese día se sintió raro. El jamás tuvo ese sentimiento. La preocupación o el miedo de lo que esas personas querían de su hermano. En su mente rondaban todo tipo de ideas de lo que le habrían hecho. El odio ese sentimiento. No le gustaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que jamás sintió algún tipo de afecto hacia el...¿Entonces por que?. Él sabía que nunca le agrado su hermano y lo odiaba. Se convenció a si mismo que era así y lo logro;desprecio e incluso llego a golpearlo,no mucho pero lo hizo. En esos momentos también se sintió así.

Nunca le agrado ese sentimiento. Nunca supo que era. Y tampoco quería saberlo.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que; fue su culpa. Por su culpa secuestraron a Tsuna.

Por eso le resulto muy difícil informárselo a sus padres.

Por que el sabía lo mucho que querían y se preocupaban por Tsuna. Por más que ellos le hayan prestado más atención a él que a Tsuna. El lo sabía pero nunca dijo nada. Todos los días su madre le preguntaba varias cosas sobre Tsuna como;-__"Tsubaki-chan,como lo esta haciendo Tsu-kun en la escuela?"_- o -__"Nee,Tsubaki-chan...sabes por que Tsu-kun ya no nos habla?"-_.

Su padre cada vez que volvía de su trabajo también. En cada ocasión que estaban los dos solos,solía preguntarle sobre Tsuna,pero no como su madre sino que sobre su relación,algo así como ;-__"Tsubaki,estas siendo un buen hermano mayor,¿verdad?...Tsuna es tu hermano debes protegerlo del peligro..."-._ Él no respondió a ninguna de esas preguntas. Simplemente no podía.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Tsuna se volvió prácticamente invisible para sus padres,pero el fondo no.

Por eso tampoco soporto el ver a su madre llorar desconsoladamente el haber perdido a su hijo. Mucho menos como su padre la dejo sola para ir a buscarlo,cuando más lo necesitaba.

Odio todo.

Por eso ahora esta sorprendido. Su hermano estaba allí parado en las puertas de Namichuu con un grupo de gente que no conoce pero parecían tener casi la misma edad y detrás de ellos se encontraba el prefecto de sed de sangre. Del cual creyó escuchar 'Herbívoro'. Probablemente fue su imaginación.

El suspiro. No sabía por que. Supuso que era alivio.

_"Tsubaki-nii"-escucho la pequeña y suave voz de su hermano. Mirándolo con los ojo abiertos. Definitivamente era su hermano.

_"¿D-Dond-...?"-iba a seguir diciendo. Si no fuera por un golpe en la cabeza que acababa de recibir mandándolo a volar al suelo.

El sabía quien hizo eso.

_"Reborn!"-grito enojado.

* * *

Reborn estaba aburrido.

La interacción entre su alumno y su hermano era muy aburrida.

Por eso como buena persona que era decidió interrumpir su tan hermoso e inesperado encuentro después de cuatro años. Con un patada a su estudiante idiota o como el lo llamaba Tsubaka.

Ignorando el grito molesto dirigido hacía él,dijo;-_"Ciaossu!"-saludo con su típica sonrisa.

Ahora toda la atención estaba en el. El hermano de su Alumno estaba sorprendido. Los demás estaban igual a excepción del chico rubio quien intentaba sofocar su risa y la chica pelirroja quien lo calmo con un golpe. Además de Hibari que al parecer estaba apunto de atacar.

_"¿Por que hiciste eso?¡Reborn!"-su alumno volvió a gritar molesto.

_"Por que quería."-contesto sin mirarlo.-_"Tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi"-dijo mirando al nombrado,notando que a pesar de que fueran gemelos no se parecían mucho,pero solo si los observabas era mucho más femenino y pequeño que su hermano. Sus ojos eran más claros como miel. Su pelo parecía ser mucho más suave que el de Tsubaki.-_"Según las investigaciones de tu secuestro;se encontraron a los culpables pero tu nunca fuiste encontrado."-siguió diciendo. En el fondo se escuchaba a Tsubaki gritar'¿de que estas hablando?'-_"¿En donde estuviste estos 4 años?"-pregunto serio.

La información en donde estuvo esos años eran importantes. Como el hermano de Tsubaki, también tenía la sangre de vongola corriendo por sus venas,por lo tanto Tsuna estaría en su derecho de reclamar su puesto para candidato a jefe. Sin embargo eso no era algo simple de reclamar. Al ser gemelos,deberían luchar por ello. Y eso no sería bueno. A demás Iemitsu propuso como candidato a Tsubaki por ser mucho más fuerte y ser el mayor. De hecho lo hizo para proteger a Tsuna. Incluso para Reborn Tsuna parecía alguien incapaz de sobrevivir en el mundo oscuro,como lo es la mafia. Simplemente se veía como un tipo de animal débil. Nono no dudo en la decisión de Iemitsu después de todo el era su padre. Se suponía que conocía bien a sus hijos. Aunque en su momento Reborn dudo de eso.

Cuando vio a Tsubaki,notaba muy bien como su humor feliz cambiaba cada vez que alguien nombraba a su como lo odiase. Bueno,eso no sería raro considerando las pocas veces que estuvo con su familia luego de la desaparición de su hermano.

Justamente por eso Reborn,quería saber. De una u otra forma lo averiguaría.

Quería saber si Tsuna estaba involucrado en la mafia.

Él internamente suspiro,al ver como fue interrumpido por Hibari.

_"Herbívoro"-comenzó a decir Hibari muy molesto.-_"Por ignorarme y el hacinamiento,kamikorosu"-termino atacando a Tsuna. Quien se encontraba más cerca de él.

Reborn tenía sus sospechas. En los informes decía que Tsuna era conocido como Dame-tsuna por su capacidad de fracasar en todo. Pero viéndolo ahora eso no era cierto. Debía investigar profundamente todo.

Obviamente al ver que no obtendría respuestas se dirigió a su estudiante;-_"Tsubaka,estas llegando tarde a clases"-anunció, mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola.

En algún momento iba a poner a prueba a ambos gemelos. Sonrio. Se iba divertir mucho de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Aunque su expresión fuera la misma en todo momento. Ahora mismo Hibari estaba sorprendido.

El pequeño herbívoro que desapareció hace cuatro años se encontraba allí parado en las puertas de su amada Namichuu. Él vagamente recuerda los detalles de ese día. Recuerda lo molesto que se sintió consigo mismo. Él era el gran Hibari Kyoya,la persona más temida de Namimori,tanto por adultos y niños. Sin importar la edad que tenga. Y justo el día que encontraba a un herbívoro que no temblaba al verlo desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Él se sintió furioso por que no pudo evitar que el pequeño conejo-herbívoro sea secuestrado. No pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente que el herbívoro desapareciera. Él seguía molesto,tampoco pudo encontrar a los culpables para poder morderlos hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz de namimori y secuestrar a un habitante. Se sintió frustrado. Por lo tanto descargo toda su furia contra los que alguna vez se burlaron o golpearon al pequeño conejo indefenso. Personalmente no le importaría mucho. Sin embargo el se intereso en ese Herbívoro. Tenía potencial para algún día convertirse en un carnívoro.

Era como un Lobo en piel de oveja.

Esperó cada uno de esos años para tener noticias sobre ese herbívoro.

Y ahora lo pudo ver. Claramente seguía siendo el mismo herbívoro,en cuanto a personalidad. Pero su aura era diferente;como la de un carnívoro. Y lo confirmo.

A diferencia de hace 4 años,ese herbívoro era capaz de esquivar cada uno de sus ataques con mucha agilidad y equilibrio sin ningún tipo de problema. Parecía tener experiencia en batallas. Sin dudar de sus movimientos. Como si estuviera preparado para contraatacar, pero conteniéndose. Deteniendo sus tonfas con sus manos. Con mucha tranquilidad.

Estaba impresionado. Sentía mucha emoción. Finalmente encontró un oponente con el cual luchar. Un oponente digno al cual derrotaría sin piedad. Era justo como escucho que lo llamaban en la escuela; El prefecto de sed de sangre.

_"Wao"-dijo. Alejando sus tonfas observando con detenimiento al pequeño carnívoro.

_"H-Hibari-san!,realmente no necesita hacer esto!"-decía.-_"Nosotros nos iremos enseguida!"-.

_"Pelea conmigo"-dijo ignorando las protestas que le daba. Volviendo a atacar con más velocidad y fuerza. No le importo que el otro herbívoro y el bebe se hayan ido.

_"N-No!"-decía esquivando cada ataque. Solo que esta vez logro agarrar las tonfas. Arrojándolas al suelo.-_"Hibari-san luego peleare con usted,lo prometo. Pero ahora tenemos que inscribirnos en esta escuela,podría llevarnos?"-pregunto serio.

Hibari lo pensó un momento,recogió ambas tonfas.-_"hmn..."-y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Tsuna estaba comenzando a pensar que no tenía nada de suerte.

__"Este fue un día muy agotador..."-_pensaba.

Se encontraban caminado por las calles comerciales de Namimori. Todavía podía recordar la mirada de muerte que Hibari le dio advirtiéndole que no olvidara su promesa. Definitivamente era muy aterrador. En esos años no había cambiado en nada. Bueno, no era como si lo conociera después de todo solo le habló una vez.

El suspiro con cansancio se suponía que no debían llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo lo hicieron. Pero no fue su culpa que todas las personas del vecindario en el que acababan de mudarse las personas los miraran con curiosidad,asombro y miedo. No fue él quien decidió en algún momento de su vida comprar una casa en la que podían vivir más de 8 personas. Más bien era como estar en otra mansión. Todo fue culpa de Xanxus. ¿Que acaso no tiene sentido común?. No claro que no. Estamos hablando Xanxus el líder de Varia,el mayor escuadrón de asesinos de Vongola. Un independiente equipo élite de asesinos. Lógicamente es imposible que Xanxus tenga sentido común.

Recuerda el día en el que a Tamará se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de robar sus cuchillos a Belphegor. Ambos en un parpadeo comenzaron una persecución entrando e irrumpiendo en la habitación de cada uno de los miembros de Varia. El primero en reaccionar violentamente fue Squalo,y como si fuera una reacción en cadena lo siguieron todos los demás. Incluso él,pero no por que quería. Luego el se desato; despertaron a Xanxus cuando no debían hacerlo.

Lo que paso después no hace falta decirlo,verdad?. Solo se puede decir que los culpables de la inevitable destrucción en la base de Varia,es decir Tamará y Bel, desaparecieron durante una semana entera. Y cuando preguntaban solo se les decía que estaban en una misión MUY peligrosa.

El suspiro,nuevamente,pensando. Ninguno debía llamar la atención. Pero lo hicieron. Atrajeron la atención de las personas más peligrosas que pudieras conocer,Hibari Kyoya el prefecto de Namimori al cual le encantaba morder a las personas hasta la muerte. Y finalmente de Reborn;El mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, además de ser uno de los bebes más fuertes de la mafia, un Arcobaleno.

_"Chicos...¿Por que no me ayudaron cuando Hibari-san comenzó a atacarme?"-pregunto en tono cansado. Quería ir a casa y dormir en paz.

_"Tsunayoshi-san,nosotros no intervenimos por que creíamos que usted se iba a encargar fácilmente de ese tipo despedazando y rompiendo cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo para que no pueda moverse más en su vida."-respondió ella muy seria y tranquila.

_"Así es! Tsuna-chan!,pensamos que ibas derrotarlo de la manera más humillante públicamente en frente de todo el alumnado escolar, destruyendo el poco orgullos que le quedaba a ese tipo."-aseguro emocionado Tamará.

_"Cierto!Tsu-kun,yo estaba lista para noquearlo si intentaba hacerte algún tipo de daño,e iba a dárselo a Milena-chan para que lo haga dormir con los peces!"-dijo Nicole sonriendo,como si lo que dijo fuera algo normal.

Tsuna comenzó a reír nerviosamente.-__"¿Que pasa con sus respuestas?..."_-pensaba.-_"Me acabo de dar cuenta...no crees que es muy raro que Milena y Tama-nii se pongan de acuerdo en algo?"-le pregunto a Nicole quien se encontraba caminando a lado suyo sonriendo.

_"Si!Ese el primer paso para que lleguen a ser una pareja,teniendo un largo y feliz romance,y finalmente casarse!"-dijo ella totalmente emocionada por la idea de ellos casándose.-_"Pero claro que para eso,tendrían que confesarse y dejar de ser tan lentos...¡Esfuérzate Tama-kun!¡Tu también Milena-chan!"-dijo ella en señal de apoyo.

_"¡C-Callate!"-gritaron al unisono ambos completamente sonrojados hasta las orejas. Negándose a mirarse a los ojos. Definitivamente de esa forma no parecían ellos mismo pensaba Tsuna riendo.

_"Nee,¿que te parece si volvemos a casa Nicole-chan?"-pregunto sonriendo.

_"Si!"-respondió ella.-_"De esta manera dejaremos a ellos dos tener su primera cita!"-termino.

* * *

Existe una frase que dice; La vida esta llena de sorpresas.

Tsuna esta comenzando a creer que esa frase dice muchas verdades.

En cuanto llegaron a casa,cruzando la puerta de la entrada. Él y Nicole ignorando deliberadamente las protestas de la pronto a ser pareja que en algún futuro se iban a casar (Milena y Tamará). En la sala,más especifico en su sofa se encontraba un niño, de más o menos alrededor de 7 años. No se podía ver bien su peinado, ya que por alguna razón que desconocían el niño llevaba en su cabeza un gran sombrero en forma de manzana. Lo que les parecio extraño. Sin embargo se podía distinguir el color del pelo;era parecido al verde claro. Muy bonito. Su ropa estaba un poco sucia y con tierra. Estaba vestido con una remera blana y uno pantalones de color verde militar. Durmiendo pacíficamente. Muy tranquilo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Tsuna al verlo sentía la inexplicable necesidad de abrazarlo por lo lindo que era. Pero se abstuvo. Pensando y recordando las frases en las que creía fielmente; 'Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada' o 'No juzgues a una persona antes de conocerla'.Realmente no sabía a cual de las dos hacer caso. Su intuición le decía que había alguien más en la habitación. Pero los únicos allí eran ellos;quienes estaban demasiado confundidos y sorprendidos para hablar. Y el niño quien seguía durmiendo.

Por alguna razón, todo eso le hizo recordar el día en que conoció a Mammon,creyendo que era un lindo y pequeño bebe. Oh,como de equivoco ese día. El solo pensar en eso lo hizo estremecerse.

_"Veo que llegaron"-dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos. Quienes abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa.

__"Hablando del diablo!"-_pensaba Tsuna,mirando a la persona que apareció. No era otra que Mammon que de la nada apareció flotando por encima de ellos con el uniforme de Varia.

_"Mammon-san!¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"-pregunto Milena.

_"hmn...Vine a entregar un paquete"-respondió.

_"¿Paquete?"-dijeron al unisono dudosos y confundidos.

_"Si,esa cosa"-dijo señalando al pequeño niño,quien parecía estar apunto de despertar.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo,Mammon volvió a irse de la misma forma en la que apareció;de la haberla escuchado decir algo como; 'Es hora de irme'. Y también murmurando ' No me pagaron por hacer esto'. Si, definitivamente esa era Mammon. No había duda. Recordando rápidamente al niño que acababa de ser tratado como objeto. Lo miraron esperando a que se despierte.

El niño abrió sus ojos lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que se sentó. El se detuvo a mirarlos por un segundo antes de recorrer su mirada por el lugar,inclinado su cabeza como si estuviera pensando el algo y frotando sus ojos como si estuviera viendo algo que no debía estar allí. Hablando consigo mismo.

_"Maldición.."-murmuro por lo bajo. Sin ninguna expresión junto con una voz monótona dijo;-_"Fui transportado a otro universo desconocido"-termino.

Ninguno dijo nada. Todos con distintos tipos de pensamientos. Tsuna principalmente se pregunto que clase de persona estuvo educando al niño como para que sepa maldecir. Sabía que no era nada grave,pero todavía era un niño en crecimiento e inocente. O al menos eso creía.

_"A-Ano...¿Como te llamas?"-le pregunto al niño suavemente.

Dándose vuelta el niño los miro uno por uno. Hasta que reacciono como si estuviera sorprendido.

_"Oh!Tu eres el chico de las fotos que Mammon vende a los extraños con cara de pervertidos!"-dijo señalando a Tsuna, nuevamente, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Recordando algo que alguna vez vio unos días antes. Y revelando a Tsuna algo de lo que no estaba enterado para nada.-_"Yo soy Fran"-finalmente se presento ante ellos.

Se podría decir que ese mismo día,su casa se volvió mucho más divertida.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Que les pareció?...**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!...**

**...Yo estaba pensando,¿Como sería la historia si Fran apareciera mucho antes?,y aquí esta...**

**Espero sus opiniones respecto esto!**

**Bye!Bye! 3**


	6. La llegada de la Tormenta!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,no me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores...**

**Finalmente,aquí esta el capitulo seis. Me había tardado en subirlo por ciertas cosas.**

**En fin...**

* * *

_"Oh!Tu eres el chico de las fotos que Mammon vende a los extraños con cara de pervertidos!"-dijo señalando a Tsuna,nuevamente sin ningún tipo de expresión. Recordando algo que una vez vio unos días antes. Y revelando a Tsuna algo de lo que no estaba enterado para nada.-_"Yo soy Fran"-finalmente se presento ante ellos.

Se podría decir que ese mismo día, su casa se volvió mucho más divertida.

* * *

_"...¿Q-Que quieres decir con mis fotos que M-Mammon v-vende?"-pregunto Tsuna, sorprendido por la nueva información que recibió,del chico ahora conocido como Fran. Quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. ¿Como puede ser que Mammon venda fotos suyas?., más bien;¿Como es capaz de venderlas a extraños con caras de pervertidos?. Sobre todo sin su consentimiento!. Pero de nuevo,además de eso...otra cosa importante...¿¡Como puede dejar que la mente de un niño inocente sea contaminada con ese tipo de cosas!?.

_"Eso mismo"-respondió tranquilamente el niño. Por alguna razón comenzó a explicarle.-"El otro día,vi a Mammon con un hombre muy raro y supe que le estaba vendiendo las fotos de un chico durmiendo en poses muy provocativas para cualquiera..."-dijo con su mano en su mentón como si estuviera intentando recordar más.

_"¿¡Q-Que!?"-grito Tsuna muy sonrojado,ya sea por la verguenza de haber escuchado eso o por el enojo que sentía por lo mismo.

_"Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso...Mammon me dijo que esos tipos jamás esparcirán o compartirán las fotos..."-volvió a decir Fran sin ningun tipo de emoción.-_"...ya que las necesitan para satisfacerse en sus noches solitarias..."-termino.

No importa como lo veas eso es algo de lo uno debe preocuparse. Tal vez ese niño no era tan inocente o simplemente era por tanta inocencia que estaba diciendo todo eso sin ningún tipo de tacto y como si ese tipo de cosas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tsuna suspiro. Él ya no sabía que pensar.

_"Yo soy Tsunayoshi,pero puedes llamarme Tsuna."-se presento un poco más calmado,sonriendo. Haciendo nota mental de que después llamaría y hablaría muy seriamente con Mammon. Por ahora solo debía ser educado con el niño y preguntar por que había sido dejado en su casa. Su intuición le decía algo respecto a eso...pero eso no podía ser.¿Verdad?-_"emnn...bueno...¿Por que Mammon te trajo aquí?"-se animo a preguntar un poco nervioso.

_"No se"-respondió Fran.

¿Que era lo que podía hacer?,esa respuesta no ayudo mucho. Volvió a mirar a los otros que extrañamente no dijeron nada,extrañamente por que ellos suelen ser muy ruidosos en ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo ahora se encontraban con caras sorprendidas.

Tsuna los hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos haciéndoles señas.

_"Así que...Fran-chan~"-comenzó a decir Tamará con una gran sonrisa.

Eso solo significaba que planeaba hacer algo.

_"Tienes algunas de esas fotos?~"-le pregunto sentándose a lado del nombrado.

Tsuna pensaba horrorizado ante la idea de que Tamará tenga ese tipo de imágenes suyas.

_"Si,pero son mías"-le respondió alejándose poco a poco.-_"No sabía que los monstruos con peinados ridículos de otro universo desconocido necesitaban esas fotos para sus noches solitarias con su mano derecha..."-murmuro en voz baja pero bastante audible para ellos.

Ahora no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado.

_"Tamará!¿Que te dije sobre intentar asustar a los niños antes de presentarse!?"-regaño Milena golpeándolo en la cabeza con un bastón que saco de quien sabe donde.

_"si,si...ya entendí..."-decía mientras se frotaba en donde había sido golpeado.-_"Yo soy Tamará,puedes llamarme Tama-nii!"-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

_"No voy a llamarte de esa forma,chico con complejo de hermano mayor,¿Que clase de nombre es Tamará para un chico?"-respondió secamente,murmurando lo ultimo negándose a mirarlo a la cara. Como si le tuviera asco.

Tsuna solo pudo ver como Tamará se deprimía rápidamente sentándose con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Junto con una gran nube negra encima. Y con sus dedos dibujando circulos invisibles en el suelo. Tsuna cayo sudor por eso.

Fran = 1 .

Familia de Tsuna: 0

_"Yo soy Milena,puedes llamarme como quieras,no me importa"-dijo ella,ignorando por completo al otro.

_". . ."-Fran no dijo nada solo la miro un momento.

_"No piensas decir nada?"-pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

_"Deberías ser un poco más amable con el chico raro,a este paso acabarás siendo una mujer amargada y sin ningún tipo de pretendiente solo por actuar como una Tsundere."-dijo Fran con voz monótona.

_"... Tsunayoshi-san,¿puedo hacer pure de manzana esta noche para el postre?"-le pregunto ella al nombrado señalando a la cabeza de Fran.-_"Me asegurare de dejar la manzana muy pero muy suave!"-dijo apretando sus puños con una vena de enojo en su cabeza.

__"Quien diría que Milena se enojaría fácilmente...además creo que Fran es el que debería ser un poco más amable_..."-pensaba Tsuna negando con su cabeza la petición de Milena quien se alejo de Fran decepcionada sentándose en frente de él.

Fran: 2

Familia de Tsuna: 0

Nicole lentamente se acercó al pequeño niño sonriendo.

_"Yo soy Nicole,un gusto conocerte!"-se presento amablemente ella. Esperando una respuesta.

_"Para mi no es un gusto, Tsundere falsa,¿Por que usas ese peinado con el cual las Tsunderes son caracterizadas mayormente en los mangas y animes?"-le pregunto inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad,no demostrada en su expresión. Pero que claramente estaba allí.

_"¿Eh?...mi peinado?"-le pregunto ella señalándose así misma. Recibiendo un asentimiento. Al parecer ella no sabía que responder. Y con una sonrisa desvió el tema rápidamente.-_"oh!,mira la hora,tengo que preparar el almuerzo!"-termino de decir huyendo hacía la cocina.

Fran: 3

Familia de Tsuna: 0

Tsuna volvió a suspirar. Un poco divertido por la actitud de su familia. Usualmente ellos no se comportan así con nadie. Quizá ahora actuaron de esa manera por que se trataba de un niño. Para Tsuna también. El niño era muy lindo,un poco extraño por el sombrero de manzana. Estaba completamente seguro que Fran era único. Sobre todo por como hablaba.

_"Fran?¿Por que no vamos a comer un poco?"-le pregunto sonriendo. Extendiendo su mano al nombrado.-_"De seguro debes estar hambriento"-termino.

_"..."-no dijo nada. Pero agarro su mano.

Tsuna sonrió. Luego averiguaría por que dejaron a Fran allí. De seguro fue algo que planeado Xanxus. No se le podía ocurrir otra persona.

_"Buen niño"-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Fran: 3

Familia de Tsuna: 1

Olvidándose por completo de Milena y Tamará.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo,no era muy tranquilo. Y todo se debe al nuevo miembro de su familia Fran.

Justo después del almuerzo del día anterior,llamaron a la base de Varia preguntando por que Mammon dejo a un niño allí sin explicar nada. Obviamente lo unico que recibieron como respuesta,de parte de Xanxus (les extraño que el fuera quien contestara) fue: _-"El mocoso se queda con ustedes y la mini-basura_"-. Definitivamente eso no explicaba nada. Por lo tanto decidieron cuidar a Fran como se les ordeno.

Cada uno con diferentes pensamientos e intenciones para con el.

Tsuna estaba muy feliz de poder cuidar a Fran. Con el objetivo que sea un buen niño.

Tamará tenía como objetivo lograr que que Fran lo llamara; Tama-nii.

Milena intentaba ignorar a Fran. Cada vez que lo veía quería hacer pure de manzana. Pero como no podía acababa comiendo una Manzana.

Nicole también estaba feliz,ya que ahora su familia se agrando,solo que cada vez que Fran volvía preguntar por su cabello,ella cambiaba el tema.

Y por ultimo.

Fran seguía,cada vez que podía, molestando a los otros. (Según Tsuna, él era demasiado inocente como para saber que los estaba insultando de alguna forma). A los únicos que llama por su nombre o respeta por así decirlo es a ; Tsuna y a Nicole. Según Fran por que Tsuna no intento matarlo y que Nicole lo alimentaba sin envenenarlo.

Respuestas muy extrañas.

_"Buenos días, Tsundere-san!¡Complejo-de-hermano-san!"-dijoFran como siempre. Moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

De alguna forma Tsuna se las arreglo para que Fran,por lo menos,agregara el sufijo 'san' a los extraños apodos de ellos. Para que en algún sentido fuera un poco más educado.

Ese era un avance,¿no?.

* * *

Después de desayunar.

Los cuatro de prepararon para su primer día en la escuela y su primer día como persona normal.

Honestamente ellos,como habían sido educados por el jefe,no necesitaban ir a una escuela. Pero como Lussuria sugirió y Tsuna dijo. Esto sería una buena oportunidad para tener experiencia. Mentalmente Tsuna esperaba que por lo menos con esto su familia tenga un poco de sentido común.

Solo existía un pequeño problema.

Fran.

* * *

Un jefe de la mafia.

Un lider que maneja una organización criminal,capaz de mover un numero de miembros confiables con una sola mano. Dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la familia. Rodeado por el respeto y la admiración de todos. Visto como un héroe por los niños de los barrios...

Tsubaki suspiro. Ni siquiera sabe por que memorizo eso del libro que Reborn le obligo a leer.

¡No quería ser un jefe de la mafia!¡Se lo dijo,pero él no escucho!

Bueno,si lo escucho...y dijo algo como;-_"No te preocupes,yo me ocupare de eso"-_ cargando balas a sus pistolas,que tampoco sabía de donde saco. Eso definitivamente lo dejaba muy,muy preocupado.

Reborn era un tutor muy sádico.

Suspiro,nuevamente. ¿Como era que Reborn se las arreglo en crear bases secretas o pasadisos secretos dentro la escuela,sin que Hibari se diera cuenta!?

Incluso Reborn hizo que se le confesara a Kyoko,para su suerte o decepción ella pensó que era una broma. Pero tuvo que enfrentarse a su senpai.

¡Él jamás sería un jefe de la mafia!.

Tsubaki decidió que era mejor por el momento no pensar en su tutor espartano. Recordando haberse encontrado con su hermano gemelo Tsuna. Eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa,no pudo preguntar nada por Reborn y Hibari. El realmente en el fondo estaba un poco feliz de que su hermano este bien. Ese día se sintió inusualmente tranquilo. Como si ya no tuviera de que preocuparse. Él sabía que no era así.

Solo le preocupaba su Madre,Nana. ¿Como iba a reaccionar ella si se entera que Tsuna apareció?.

Él no le dijo nada. Supuso que era mejor que su hermano se presentara ante ella. Quizá Tsuna no este preparado,después de todo estuvo desaparecido cuatro años.

Tsubaki estaba confundido.¿Odiaba o no odiaba a su hermano?

Con ese pensamiento,el frunció el ceño. No quería saber la respuesta. Por lo tanto solo esperaría.

Podría ser que el tiempo tranquilamente le diga la respuesta,no estaba preparado para conocerla. A veces no le gustaba su hermano y otras veces se preocupaba.

En fin,solo el tiempo lo demostrara.

O Reborn. Esa sonrisa que traía en su cara desde ese día le indicaba que estaba planeando algo.

Algo bueno no podría ser.

Estamos hablando de Reborn,después de todo,no?.

Dejando de lado todo tipo de pensamientos dirigió su mirada al frente.

_"Bueno,clase tenemos un estudiante de intercambio"-comenzó a decir su profesor parado a lado de un chico de cabellos plateados,su uniforme desarreglado (Era sorprendente que Hibari no lo haya mordido hasta la muerte ),y con una expresión no muy agradable.-_"Estaba estudiando en el extranjero,en nombre es Gokudera Hayato"-termino de anunciar el profesor.

__"...Italia es el país natal de Reborn..."_-pensaba Tsubaki.

Los murmullos de la clase no se hicieron esperar,en especial los de las chicas,quienes decían algo sobre armar un club de fans para el chico y cosas así.

El ignoro eso,y miro a través de la ventana.

_"Gokudera-kun tu asiento esta...Gokudera-kun?"-escuchaba preguntar medio gritando al profesor.

De pronto de la nada sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa de su asiento. Haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa.

__"¿Pero que demonios?!..."-_frunció el ceño.

Por que no había pensado en eso antes. Si ese estudiante era de Italia,quería decir de alguna forma que estaba relacionado con la mafia. Al igual que Reborn.

Suspiro volviendo a sentarse.

Ese sera un largo día.

* * *

Tsuna estaba cansado.

A pesar de que ese era su primer día de clases no podía relajarse.

Su familia estaba en diferentes clases a excepción de Nicole que también le toco la misma clase.

Habían decidido que Fran se quedara en casa hasta que ellos vuelvan y que no salga de allí o se pedería ya que no conocía el lugar. Pero Tsuna gracias a su intuición sabía que Fran no les iba a hacer caso.

Y lo comprobó,cuando vio un gran manzana gigante rondando el patio de la escuela.

Él se presento tranquilamente con una sonrisa amable al resto de la clase. Al igual que Nicole diciendo que estaban siendo transferidos desde Italia. Eso no era una mentira.

Para su desgracia algunos de sus compañeros lo reconocieron como dame-tsuna y enseguida le preguntaron varias cosas. Algunos chico se acercaron a Nicole pero ella los ignoro y se quedo junto a él. Algunas chicas por alguna razón desconocida para el se sonrojaron al verlo y comenzaron a murmurar ciertas cosas que no logro escuchar. Otros que no lo conocían antes,le preguntaron si estaba relacionado con Tsubaki.

Y eso no fue todo. Justo cuando sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo,a pesar de haber esquivado a sus compañeros, se encontró con Hibari quien de inmediato lo reto a una pelea. Él suspiro,le dijo a Nicole que avise a los demás donde se encontraban.

_"Omnívoro,pelea en serio"-ordeno Hibari sacando sus tonfas comenzando a atacar.

__"¿Por que Omnívoro?,realmente no entiendo mucho los apodos de Hibari-san"-_pensaba confundido Tsuna.

Antes de que Tsuna logrará contraatacar se escucho una fuerte explosión del otro lado de la escuela. Alertando a ambos.

_"Kraa!"-Tsuna escucho en el cielo. Y sonrio,ese era Tomohisa!.

Finalmente volvió!.

Lentamente Tomohisa se acostó en su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de dormir. Tsuna rió. Ignorando a Hibari quien los observaba con curiosidad.

La situación fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando se escucho otra explosión del mismo lugar.

Tsuna miro fijamente a Hibari antes de irse hacía donde provenían los ruidos. Estaba seguro de los otros también irían allí. Al igual que Hibari,ya que después de todo se aseguraría de morder hasta la muerte al que perturbe la paz de namimori.

Tsuna volvió a reír al pensar eso, pero su sonrisa cambió a preocupación,en esos momentos alguien estaba en peligro. Su intuición se lo decía no tan alarmante como otras veces,pero definitivamente pronto en una de esas explosiones la vida de alguien corría peligro.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Espero sus comentarios!...**

bye! bye!


	7. ¿Que es lo que pasara con la Lluvia?

**Muy bien!¡Aqui esta el capitulo!**

* * *

_"Tu eres el estudiante de intercambio,¿Que quieres?"-le pregunto Tsubaki,realmente no estaba sorprendido,era de esperarse que eso iba a suceder.-_"Si no es nada,me voy"-dijo con la intención de marcharse. No quería estar allí.

_"Si un charlatán como tu se convierte en Décimo,la familia Vongola esta acabada"-dijo Gokudera Hayato. De manera amenazadora, fumando un cigarrillo.

_"Así que después de todo,estaba en lo cierto"- murmuro Tsubaki desviando su mirada. Ignorando la mirada de muerte que estaba recibiendo.

_"Me niego a aceptarlo!"-comenzó a decir Gokudera.-_"Yo soy el que debe convertirse en el Décimo!"-termino de decir.

_"Entonces hazlo!"-respondió Tsubaki. Caminando tranquilamente de nuevo hacía la escuela. Él también estaba molesto por la situación,además ya había dicho que no quería ser un jefe de la mafia!.

_"¿Que...!?-se sorprendió levemente el otro.-_"Como te atreves a desperdiciar la oportunidad de convertirte en décimo!?,¡Maldito debilucho!¡Eres un fastidio,Muere aquí mismo!"-Gokudera grito furioso,sacando dinamitas de quien sabe donde, encendiéndolas con su cigarrillo, arrojándolas.-_"Hasta luego"-murmuro por lo bajo.

Tsubaki notando que se dirigían hacía él,huyo. Corrió alejándose lo más que podía de las explosiones.

__"¿Que no acaba de contradecirse a si mismo!?¿Y de donde saco esa dinamita!?"-_pensaba desesperado.

_"Ciaossu!"-escucho una pequeña voz proveniente cerca de las ventanas.-_"Has venido antes de lo que esperaba Gokudera Hayato"-llamando la atención de de ambos.

_"Reborn!"-grito Tsubaki enojado.

_"Así que tu eres el asesino de más confianza del Noveno,Reborn."-decía Gokudera un poco más calmado mirándolo,ignorando por completo a Tsubaki.-_"No bromeas cuando dices que me convertiré en candidato a sucesor si mato a este enano,¿verdad?"-le pregunto seriamente.

_"Si,es cierto"-respondió Reborn como si fuera algo normal.-_"Bueno,continuemos con la matanza"-.

_"¿Que?,Oigan!¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!"-se quejo Tsubaki.-_"¿Están hablando en serio sobre matarme!?"-pregunto un poco más asustado.

_"Estoy siendo serio"-le dijo.-_"Ahora pelea"-lo apunto con un arma.

* * *

Corrió apresurado, sin importarle las personas que chocaba sin querer o si Hibari después lo mordía hasta la muerte. Completamente decidido a evitar que quien quiera que fuese salga lastimado. En el camino se encontró con Milena y Tamará; quienes le dijeron que Nicole fue a observar desde lejos por si hay algún otro peligro.

En eso Tamará les informo que según sus datos ese mismo día se transfería a Namichuu un chico de Italia,y si no se equivocaba su nombre era Gokudera Hayato; conocido como 'Smokin Bomb Hayato'. Llamado así por ser como un dispositivo humano capaz de esconder dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Tsuna suspiro,tenía el presentimiento de que esto fue planeado por Reborn.

Faltaba un poco más y llegaban al lugar de donde provenían las explosiones. Tsuna jamás conoció a ese chico pero por lo que escucho Gokudera Hayato no confiaba en las personas. Entonces recordó algunas de las reglas en el mundo de la mafia; En una batalla el perdedor tiene que servir al ganador. Volvió a suspirar. El Arcobaleno planeaba convertir a Gokudera en subordinado de su hermano. Si era así entonces ese sería el primer miembro oficial de su familia.

Pensándolo detenidamente,no sabía si estar aliviado o preocupado. Es más ni siquiera sabe si debería interferir en la batalla de su hermano. Esa era su prueba. Tsubaki debía superarla,después de todo es candidato para el futuro Vongola Décimo.

Tsuna jamás le dijo a Milena y a los demás que si él quería podía reclamar para ser candidato para décimo.Él no tenía razones para hacerlo. Por el momento el se mantendría alejado de ese tema.

Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, simplemente no podía quedarse sentado observando como dos vidas se arriesgan por algo.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un disparo,y varias explosiones.

En el momento que dio vuelta a la esquina se encontró con una situación extraña. Su hermano estaba con una llama en la cabeza,sin nada más que su ropa interior puesto. Agachado apagando rápidamente muchas dinamitas que estaba en el suelo. Repitiendo sin para la palabra 'apagar'.

_"¡Mierda...!"-escucho mascullar entre dientes a Gokudera.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos por sorpresa,sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

* * *

_"¡Mierda...!"-mascullo entre diente,al darse cuenta que varias dinamitas cayeron alrededor suyo.-_"_Este es mi final..."-_ese era su único pensamiento. Su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto,esperando lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

_"Apagar!"-escucho el grito de Sawada Tsubaki cerca suyo.

Estaba en shock

No esperaba que la persona a la que intento matar hace unos pocos segundos arriesgue su vida de la nada para salvarlo de su propia muerte.

Otra cosa que no esperaba era que un chico muy parecido a Tsubaki lo empujara hacía los arbustos con fuerza, mientras que otra chica (también desconocida) empuje a Tsubaki junto con ella donde los árboles.

Explotaron las dinamitas que quedaban en el suelo.

Todo se encontraba rodeado por el polvo que ocasiono, con los ojos entrecerrados Gokudera observo su ropa. La cual estaba llena de tierra. Miro a lado suyo, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el candidato a Décimo en igual condiciones solo que con ropa interior,tosiendo, cubriendo su cara con su mano.

_"Tsunayoshi-san!"-escucho el grito de la chica.

Rápidamente dejo de hacer eso, para mirar por que ella comenzó a gritar.

Se dio cuenta que el chico que lo empujo no pudo evitar la explosión. Y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo inconsciente e inmóvil.

* * *

Estaba asustada,y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Le indico a Tamará acercarse (él se había alejado en cuanto comenzaron las explosiones). No esperaba que Tsuna quedara atrapado. Pudo notar que Nicole ya no estaba en su puesto,de seguro ella vio todo y ahora se dirigía hacía donde estaban ellos. Solo deseaba que traiga consigo el equipo de primeros auxilios que estaba en la mochila de Tsuna.

Con sus manos temblorosas se acerco a Tsuna,abrazándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo más. Tamará por primera vez en todo el día se puso serio,ya no tenía esa expresión burlona, molesta y despreocupada. Sino que era todo lo contrario.

_"No tiene heridas graves,pero sería mejor ir a la enfermeria"-le informo Tamará después de revisar su condición. Ella asintió.

_"Milena-chan!¡Tama-kun!"-Nicole grito a lo lejos con una expresión preocupada junto con sus mochilas. Por alguna razón detrás de ella se encontraba Fran corriendo a su lado,solo que este sin ningún tipo de emoción o eso parece,si uno observara bien se daría cuenta que hay un pequeño destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

_"Tsundere-san.¿Que paso?"-le pregunto acercándose a Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn no estaba muy contento.

Desde la ventana, luego de dispararle a su estudiante,observo todo.

¿Como iba a reaccionar Gokudera?

Tsubaka intento salvarlo,pero ellos acabaron siendo salvados por el otro gemelo y una chica extraña. Al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia.

En cuanto el polvo se disipo Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba tirado en el suelo. Él no debía haber echo algo imprudente y peligroso. Sin embargo lo hizo.

Ahora estaba viendo como esos chicos se llevaban al gemelo menor hacía la enfermería. Se encontraban verdaderamente preocupados. Le pareció un poco raro el niño con la cabeza de manzana,ya que no tenía ninguna expresión.

Dejando eso de lado.

Noto algunas cualidades que los jefes debían tener en el chico. ¿Como sabía Tsuna que esas dinamitas iban a explotar?. Definitivamente tenía la hiper intuición. Vio como con una sola mirada le indico a la chica salvar a su hermano. Y le indico al otro chico alejarse cuanto antes. Sawada Tsunayoshi se aseguro que los demás estén a salvo sin preocuparse si él iba a salir herido o incluso muerto.

Maldijo. Esperaba que Iemitsu no haya echo una mala elección.

Miro a su alumno, estaba quieto sin decir nada, observando a lo lejos como se llevaban a su hermano, tenía el ceño fruncido pero claramente preocupado.

Reborn gruño. Esa era su primera prueba y fue interrumpida.

Se fue acercando a ellos poco a poco. Mentalmente planeando la siguiente prueba,y como averiguar sobre el otro gemelo. Además debía saber que clase de relación de hermanos tenían. Eso haría después. Ahora...

¿De que lado estará la Tomenta?

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Tsuna suspiro.

Realmente no quiere estar de esa forma.

También estaba preocupado por Tomohisa. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Incluso ahora desaparece.

En cuanto despertó,su querida familia (para su sorpresa Fran también) le insistió quedarse en cama todo el día para poder descansar bien. Pero a Tsuna no le gusto esa idea, él quería ir a la escuela!,además era su segundo día de clases ,y debía asegurarse de que ellos (su familia) no intenten matar a nadie. O por lo menos Tsuna necesitaba asegurarse que ellos actúen normal sin llamar mucho la atención,en resumen sin dañar a alguien físicamente o mentalmente.

Volvió a suspirar.

__"En estos momentos ellos deben estar en clase...haciendo caos..."-_pensaba mirando,recostado en su cama, la ventana.-__"Es un buen clima...no puedo desperdiciarlo estando en cama!"-_decidido se sentó poco a poco,poniéndose un par de pantuflas de conejo.-__"Debería decirle a Tama-nii que ya no me compre estas cosas...eh?...ahora que lo pienso,¿Donde esta Fran?¿Estará durmiendo?"-_miró la puerta un segundo. Recuerda que le dijeron que Fran se quedaría con el para que no escape de casa. ¿Por que pusieron a un niño como su niñera? ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

Justo cuando estaba apunto de pararse,escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de a lado.

__"Si no me equivoco ese es su cuarto...¿Que estará haciendo?"-_nuevamente escucho un ruido sordo. Como si alguien se hubiera caído al suelo.-__"Será mejor ir a ver."_-finalmente de pie,camino directo hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que logre abrirla otra persona la abrió de golpe.

_"Tsuna-nii!"-fue Fran.

Quien en cuanto entró lo abrazo escondiéndose detrás de él. A pesar de que, por la forma en la cual actuó pareciera asustada, su cara seguía siendo la misma,al igual que su voz.

__"¿Tsuna-nii?¿desde cuando me llama así?...no es que me moleste pero..."-_pensaba mirando al niño sorprendido.-_"Fran?¿Que pasa?"-le pregunto preocupado.

_"¡El hada de lo dientes vino por mi!"-respondió señalando la puerta.-_"Cuando estaba tomando mi siesta sentí una extraña presencia,y era él!. El hada de los dientes que tiene una risa extraña y que olvido cortar su flequillo,y me estaba lanzando cuchillos en la cabeza"-le explico.

__"¿Que clase de descripción es esa?"-_pensaba. Acariciando su cabeza de manzana.-__"No se saca esta cosa para dormir?"_-ahora estaba confundido y extrañado.

_"...Ushishishishi..."-se escucho una extraña risa acercándose a la habitación.-_"Con que ahí estabas maldita manzana"-dijo.

_"¿Que haces aquí...?"-pregunto Tsuna confundido.

No había duda ese era el considerado 'genio' de los Varia, conocido como el; Principe destripador.

Belphegor.

* * *

Tsubaki estaba molesto.

Reborn estaba molesto.

Para Tsubaki no era nada importante, ya que no estaba interesado. Pero para Reborn si era importante. Y todo fue por Gokudera Hayato.

_"Ya dije que no pienso convertirme en un jefe de la mafia!"-grito.

En ese momento era la hora del almuerzo,y se encontraba en la azotea con su tutor.

_"Acabas de perder a un buen subordinado"-le dijo.-_"¿Que piensas hacer?"-lo apunto con un arma.

Suspiro.

¿Que quería que respondiera?¿Lo mismo de siempre?.

Eso no serviría,lo hizo muchas veces pero Reborn lo ignoro. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido,no era su culpa que el estudiante de intercambio se haya negado a ser su subordinado,tampoco era como si el quisiera eso. Gokudera simplemente dijo que seguiría hasta la muerte a la persona que lo salvó,en todo caso, se podría decir que Gokudera Hayato sería el subordinado de su hermano. Aunque por alguna razón falto a clases hoy.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Eso quiere decir que se olvido por completo lo del vongola Décimo,por lo tanto ya no intentaría matarlo!¡yay!.

Sin embargo tampoco era hora de alegrarse por eso. Su mayor problema era su Tutor.

__"Yo no quiero esto...un jefe de la mafia...¿Por que no lo entienden?"_-pensaba.

* * *

_"Nee,Tsuna-nii"-lo llamo Fran tirando de su manga.-_"¿Estas seguro de dejar al Hada de los dientes en la casa?"-le pregunto.

Después de otra explicación que no explica nada,Tsuna junto con Fran se dirigían hacia la escuela para espiar a los demás. Dejando a Belphegor cuidando la casa. Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que él no lo haría. Solo deseaba que no aparezca en Namichuu; por dos razones igual de peligrosas.

Reborn y Hibari.

¿Como era posible que existan ese tipo de personas peligrosas en una simple escuela?

De todas formas no se preocupaba mucho si Bel se encontraba con Hibari,ya que lo único que haría sería morderlo hasta la muerte por invadir su territorio. Lo más preocupante era si se llegaba a encontrar con Reborn; ya que el de seguro sabía quienes era los miembros de Varia.

__"Creo que pienso demasiado en esos dos..."_se decía mentalmente.-_"Ummn...Fran,¿Por que llamas a Bel,Hada de los dientes?"-le pregunto. No tenía idea de por que lo llamaba así.

_"Por sus dientes"-respondió como si fuera obvio.-_"Y él,te llama Usagi-chan por que...?"-ahora su turno para preguntar.

_"Q-Quien sabe..."-Tsuna se sonrojo,desviando la mirada,intentando olvidar como se origino ese apodo.

_"Hmn..."-Fran lo miro un momento.-_"Por que te sonrojas?,acaso el Hada con risa extraña te hizo algo pervertido?"-le pregunto tranquilamente.

_"¿Q-Que...?¿De donde sacas esa conclusiones?"-le pregunto Tsuna intentando ocultar su cara.-_"No es nada de eso..."-termino de decir.

_"Ya llegamos"-anunció Fran señalando la escuela. Tsuna asintió.

Cruzaron la entrada lentamente,por que Tsuna quería asegurarse de que el prefecto de la disciplina no los viera,tenía la sensación de que si se topaban con el enseguida lo retaría a una pelea,después de todo la ultima se vio interrumpida por las explosiones y no se vieron más.

__"Supongo que Hibari-san esta muy enojado ahora mismo...encima falte a la escuela hoy...definitivamente me va a matar...¿Que voy a hacer?"-_pensaba Tsuna comenzando a asustarse.-__"Debería dejar mi testamento?...mejor no,sería incomodó dejarle algo mio a alguno de ellos...como espeluznante..."_-seguía.-_"Fran,a quien deberíamos espiar primero?"-le pregunto inseguro.

_"mmm...Que tal a Tsundere-san"-sugirió.

Cuando estaba apunto de responder , escucho algunos gritos de los estudiantes. Rápidamente casi la mitad de la escuela se encontraban en frente de ellos. Observando con miedo hacía arriba. Y Entre esas personas pudo ver a su hermano.

Algo estaba mal.

_"¡Yamamoto-kun!¡No lo hagas!"-alguien grito.

Inmediatamente miro el techo,en la azotea.

Se sorprendió.

¿Como una escuela puede sorprenderlo tanto?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Por cierto el siguiente capitulo sera un especial sobre el pasado de un miembro de la Familia de Tsuna: **

**Milena ,Tamará, Nicole.**

**¿Quien sera...?¿Pueden adivinar? .**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**bye! bye!**


	8. Especial 1 - El Pasado de Nicole

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi,pertenece a su respectiva autora.**

**En fin, Aquí esta el Cap,y como dije antes es un especial sobre unos de los personajes de la Familia de Tsuna.**

**Nicole.**

**¡Gracias a las personas que comentan y siguen la Historia!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8 - El pasado de Nicole / El día que la Estrella no brillo.**

* * *

La estrella que siempre acompaña al cielo desde que se conocieron,la estrella que brilla siempre con una sonrisa cada día. Esa estrella que brilla en el exterior pero que el interior la oscuridad del miedo la intenta consumir.

Esta misma estrella fue la que el pasado perdió a la persona que más quería.

_"Sería bueno si nosotros pudiéramos olvidar los malos recuerdos de la infancia,así de esa forma no recordemos en dolor y la tristeza que sentimos en ese momento. Por que no importa cuanto uno sonría ese sentimiento jamás se__ ira..." _

* * *

**ITALIA HACE 6 AÑOS.**

_"Hace muchísimos años atrás,debajo de un pequeño cráter lunar,caminaba un pequeño niño con la mirada perdida en búsqueda de la tierra querida. Ha oído miles de historias sobre este planeta,de como el sol por las mañanas lentamente calentaba con sus rayitos de sol, las estrellas ya se habían ido, cuenta la leyenda que cada estrella es un deseo pedido, un deseo desde el fondo del corazón, algo que quisieras ser, y lo sientes en el interior..._

_...El pequeño niño podía volar de un lado para el otro, podía imaginar miles de cosas allí en su pequeño cráter lunar, con su pequeña tiza mágica todo podía lograr, él se sentía triste y solitario, al saber que era el ultimo en su mundo mágico, un sabio anciano ogro, le contó la profecía de como él tenía algo que daría alegría a miles de personas como el, allí en ese planeta que tan solo él quería ver. Ya no sería un niño solitario,seria un niño de mil milagros._

_Antes de partir, recordó aquellas aventuras en el reino de la paz, o aquellos nados alocados en el río de la eternidad, tropezando con las gotas de miel, cabalgando en un pequeño corcel. El buscaba ya no sentirse triste y como entender por qué su corazón vació se sentía, entonces al viajar a la tierra, vio la mirada de los pequeños niños, y la esperanza de todos los animalitos, de poder ver una estrella una vez más, pedirle los deseos que quisieran alcanzar. En ese momento sintió una luz brotar por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y un destello de luz encegueció por un segundo al mundo entero._

_Luego, al mirar nuevamente hacía los cielos, vieron en lo alto una pequeña estrella, era el niño que reposaba en ella."_

Con una sonrisa termino de leer,mirando suavemente a la pequeña niña que lo observaba con timidez desde su pequeña cama.

Él rio.-_"_ ¿Vuoi fare una domanda, signorina Nicole?"-_le pregunto.

Nicole hizo un pequeño puchero.-__"¡Yuuta ti ha detto che non parlo italiano!"-_se quejo.

_"Lo siento, Nicole-sama"-se disculpo Yuuta aún con su sonrisa.-_"¿Que era lo que quería preguntar?"-termino de decir esperando atentamente.

_"B-Bueno..."-comenzó a decir tímidamente, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.-_"T-Tu crees que mi d-deseo se cumpla?"-le pregunto con una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos.

En ese momento Yuuta sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho,mentalmente suspiro de tristeza y pena por esa pequeña niña. A pesar de ser un simple empleado encargado de cuidar a la única hija de sus jefes,él realmente la quería como a una hija,no importa si su edad era de solo 22 años. No quería ver esos pequeños ojos café claros que ahora estaban llenos de ilusiones y de esperanza. Con lagrimas de dolor. Nuevamente le volvió a sonreir, aún si sabía que respuesta le daría,le pregunto.-_"¿Y cuál es su deseo Nicole-sama?"-.

_"...Y-Yo quiero que... papá y mamá...regresen a casa..."-murmuro en voz baja,y la tristeza pegada e ella.

Otra vez sintió esa punzada.-_"Nicole-sama,usted no debe preocuparse por eso...ellos de seguro volverán"-le respondió tranquilamente, esperando la reacción que ella le daría.

_"¿En serio?"-le pregunto la niña con los ojos aguosos temblando levemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Extendiendo sus brazos para sí poder abrazarla. Se sentía molesto con los padres de ella; ¿Como pueden dejar a su pequeña hija sola?, ella tan solo tenía 8 años. En esos momentos en vez de estar ocupados con sus trabajos,deberían estar con ella,creando hermosos recuerdos con su familia. También estaba molesto consigo mismo,por no poder hacer nada para que ella realmente este feliz. Quería que sonría sin preocupaciones y miedo. Pero no podía hacer nada más que consolarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Esperaba que pronto ellos vuelvan.

Así de esa forma todo cambie.

Su mayor deseo era que su pequeña estrella brille como nunca antes lo había echo.

* * *

No quería dormir se sentía triste.

__"...Yuuta...¿De verdad crees que ellos vuelvan...?"-_pensaba.

No!¡No iba a llorar!. Yuuta se lo dijo; sus padres iban a volver y él nunca le mintió. No solo eso, sus padres se lo prometieron. Juraron que volverían para su cumpleaños y que lo iban a festejar todos juntos. No iba a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Podría ser que muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba aferrando a una ilusión.

Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que esa ilusión se volviera realidad.

Se seco las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.-_"...Nee...Yuuta,tu jamás me dejaras...¿verdad?"-murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

__"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado,mio piccola stella"_-le respondió Yuuta con una sonrisa

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

__"Promessa"_-.

_[Esa fue la primera promesa que se hicieron]_

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día, su tan esperado cumpleaños,el día en el que una persona festeja con su familia y amigos el día en que nació sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones.

Sin embargo ella no estaba feliz.

Sus padres lo olvidaron.

Olvidaron su promesa y no vinieron a casa.

No pudo soportarlo más y lloró,no debía haberse aferrado a esa ilusión. Después de todo las ilusiones solo son eso; Ilusiones. Una imagen un deseo mental engañoso provocado por la imaginación que por alguna razón muy dolorosa trae un sentimiento lleno de alegría,pero eso no es la realidad. En cuanto menos lo esperes esa ilusión desaparece y llega la realidad mostrándote la verdad. Dejándote con el doloroso sentimiento que ella siente ahora mismo.

La soledad.

Frente a ella una gran pastel de cumpleaños con una pequeña vela esperando ser apagada junto con un deseo.

Solo lo miro.¿De que sirve pedir un deseo si no se va a cumplir nunca?. Eso también era una ilusión. Todo iba a ser un engaño.

Como la niebla sirve para engañar al enemigo. Uno jamás sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar dentro de la espesa neblina.

Lo odia.

_"No piensa apagar esa vela? Nicole-sama?"-escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro volteó para ver parado y apoyado en el marco de la puerta a Yuuta con un pequeño paquete envuelto en sus manos. Estaba como siempre dedicándole esa suave sonrisa que irradiaba una gran calidez. Olvidándose por unos segundos la razón por la que lloraba. Saludando con un gesto e indicándole para que se acerque.

_"Yuuta,¿Que haces aquí?...pensé que era tu día libre..."-le pregunto insegura y sorprendida.

_"Nunca dejaría a mi pequeña estrella sola el día de su cumpleaños"-le respondió. Sentándose a su lado le tendió el regalo.-_"Espero que le guste Nicole-sama"-sonrió.

Parpadeo sorprendida,se pellizco el cachete para demostrar que efectivamente no estaba soñando. Escucho la leve risa que Yuuta emitía. Ella hizo un puchero por eso,mientras se sobaba el lugar que pellizco, eso le dolió. Nuevamente observo el presente comenzando abrirlo sin la intención de romper mucho la envoltura. Por dentro se encontraba muy ansiosa pero debía contenerse y recordar los modales que le fueron enseñados.

Desde que tiene memoria,recuerda claramente que por algún motivo sus padres decidieron educarla en casa con un tutor, esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Yuuta. Según lo que escucho de los otros sirvientes Yuuta era huérfano y que provenía de un orfanato en Japón, hacia unos días escucho los rumores sobre que ese orfanato se incendió sin ninguna razón aparente. Ella se sentía triste por él y esas personas. Entonces;¿Como se sentía él en el momento que se enteró eso?¿Fue doloroso saber que el lugar en donde creciste sufrió tal destino?.

Probablemente.

Ella acababa de cumplir 9 años, seguirá siendo una niña, pero lo sabe...

A diferencia de él, ella tenía padres solo que siempre se encontraban ausentes, tenía casa, y muchas más comodidades que otras personas no tienen. ¿Podría ser que este siendo muy egoísta?. Solo pensando en sus sentimientos. ¿Que hay de Yuuta?. Él solo se preocupaba por ella...Quizá debería agradecerle...

Miro por un segundo a Yuuta.

Termino de desenvolver el regalo y lo vio.

Un pequeño collar con un símbolo de la estrella. Lentamente abrió la estrella y sonrió.

_"Gracias!¡Yuuta!"-dijo. Abrazándolo con fuerza como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, esta vez sin miedo de soltar sus lagrimas. Dejo que fluyan. Esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de pura felicidad que sentía.

Estaba feliz de que Yuuta esté a su lado.

_Dentro del símbolo de la estrella se encontraba una pequeña foto de ellos dos juntos sonriendo. _

_Un pequeño recuerdo de un día que jamás olvidaran._

_[Ese fue el ultimo regalo que ella recibió de Yuuta ]_

* * *

Ella se sentía curiosa.

Pasaron ya tres días desde su cumpleaños,y ahora se encontraba espiando a Yuuta en el Jardín. Realmente tenía mucha curiosidad al ver esa cosa y quería tocarla. Después de todo todavía es una niña. Lentamente se acerco a Yuuta y tiro de su manga para poder llamar su atención. Y funcionó. Él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

_"Nee,Yuuta ¿Que es eso?"-le pregunto señalando lo que tenía en sus manos.

_"Nicole-sama, no debería estar haciendo sus deberes?"-replico el nombrado anteriormente divertido al ver los pucheros que hacía ella.-_"Y respondiendo a su pregunta,esto es una flecha y esto un arco"-dijo mostrando el objeto.

_"¿Una flecha?¿Un arco?...¿ Y, que hacen?"-le dijo ella ahora un poco emocionada.

_"Bueno...no le podría decir exactamente que hace...algunas personas lo verían como una actividad divertida y otras como algo peligroso. Después de todo las flechas pueden lastimar a las personas..."-le respondió,comenzando a usarlas.

_"¿Lastimar?"-le pregunto. No creía que Yuuta sea capaz de lastimar a alguien,persona o animal. Eso sería algo imposible.-__"Yuuta jamás lastimaria a alguien!¡Él es una buena persona!"_-pensaba, muy segura de ello.

_"Si,pero eso depende de la persona que lo utilice."-le comenzó a explicar.-_Yo practico mi puntería como un simple pasatiempo, no me gusta la idea de herir a una persona,la vida es algo único que no se tiene dos veces..."-termino de decir con una mirada triste.-_"...Pero existe gente que no entiende eso..."-murmuro.

_"...Oh!Yuuta me enseñas a usarlas?"-emocionada volvió a señalar las flechas.

_"Nicole-sama esto es algo muy peligroso para que usted aprenda"-dijo. Estaba intentando disuadirla a esa idea,pero no pudo.-_"Esta bien...sin embargo,prometa que jamás le quitara la vida a alguien con esto"-con suspiro dijo.

_"¡Si!"-.

_[Esa fue la ultima promesa que ambos se hicieron]_

* * *

Paso un mes desde que ella comenzó a practicar con el arco y flecha. Para la sorpresa de Yuuta, ella aprendió rápidamente como usarlas y mejoró notablemente su puntería. También debido a que su pelo era largo, Él decidió cambiarle el peinado a dos coletas para que así no le moleste tanto cada vez que practicaba tiro con arco. (Ella estaba realmente encantada con el nuevo peinado).

_"Felicidades!Nicole-sama"-dijo Yuuta acariciando su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

_Yuuta!¡No hagas eso!"-se quejo con el ceño fruncido. Escucho como él se reía con diversión.-_"No es gracioso"-murmuro desviando la mirada,observando los alrededores del lugar.-__"¿Eh?...¿Que es eso?..."_-pensaba distraída.

_"...¿Pasa algo? ¿Nicole-sama?"-le pregunto al notar que ella ya no le prestaba atención,miro hacía en mismo lugar que ella.-_"¿Hay algo allí?"-dijo.

_"...¿Que es esa luz?..."-señalo hacía unos arbustos. Ella no sabía que era, solo que eso era algo muy brillante parecía muy cálido a la vista. Quería tocarlo pero a la vez no quería. Le tenía miedo.¿Por que?.

Yuuta se sorprendió más no dijo nada. Su expresión en el rostro siempre amable y feliz se lleno de absoluta tristeza.-_"Nicole-sama..."-dijo llamando su atención. Con una sonrisa forzada.-_"...¿No tenía deberes que hacer?"-termino.

_"Ah!¡Lo olvide!"-grito sorprendida olvidando por completo esa luz.-_"¿Que hago?"-se preguntaba así misma,como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

_[Esa fue la ultima vez que practicaron juntos]_

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta todas las personas de la mansión comenzaron a correr desesperados en pánico. Huyendo por el miedo que sentían. ¿Que estaba pasando?.

Ella no entendía nada. En un momento se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente y en otro estaba allí, mirando todo eso. Se sorprendió nuevamente; la luz volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez más pequeña como si estuviese extinguiendo cada minuto que pasa. Al ver que está se movía hacía otra dirección con curiosidad la siguió. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Como la primera vez que la vio; sentía miedo.

__"...¿Que es este sentimiento?...Duele..."_-pensaba. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos.

La pequeña luz se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Al igual que una explosión se escucho. Todo se desplomaba.

_"¡Nicole-sama!"-escucho un grito. Ese era Yuuta agitado y con una expresión de miedo. Su mano sujetando su pecho.

Ella comenzó a temblar. Su miedo se incremento en cuanto vio a la luz desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo de Yuuta. Finalmente se extinguió.

_"N-Nicole...mi pequeña estrella...no deberías estar aquí..."-dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza. Acercándose poco a poco a ella acariciando su cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

__"Yuuta...No hagas esa expresión...es doloroso..."_-pensó. Sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas.

_"No llores llores...Todo estará bien..."-le susurro.-_"...Yo... te protegeré...siempre..."-.

_"¿Yuuta...?"-le pregunto temerosa.

Él solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa murmurando algo.

Un disparo fue lo que resonó en el lugar.

_[Esa fue la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos]._

* * *

__"Lo siento...rompí nuestra promesa..."-_

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS...**

Estaba aburrida. Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando dentro de la mansión del Jefe sin saber que cosa hacer. Solo le resultaba extraño que todo este muy silencioso. Pero de nuevo,seguía muy aburrida,en ese lugar solo habían adultos o personas alrededor de los 18 años. No existía ni un solo niño a excepción de ella. Y de otras mujeres solo estaban las sirvientas. Suspiro.

Se sentía sola.

__"Desde que Yuuta se fue yo...¡No!¡No debo pensar en eso!"-_se decía mentalmente con tristeza y nostalgia.-__"Pero este sentimiento jamás se ira.."-._

Caminando se dirigía hacía su habitación. Justo antes de entrar escucho que alguien la llamaba.

_"Nicole-chan!"-fue el Jefe con esa expresión muy despreocupada sonriendo.

_"Ah!¡Jefe!,¿Que pasa?"-le pregunto con sorpresa.

Como se habrán dado cuenta en ningún momento se dice cual es el nombre del Jefe y eso se debe a que; según él (Jefe) su nombre es muy extraño y feo por lo que les dijo a todos si podían llamarlo 'Jefe' o 'Jefe-san',de hecho amenazo a todos los miembros de su familia incluyendo a las sirvientas y mayordomos para que lo llamen así. Sino vendería cierta información muy vergonzosa de ellos. En serio,si se lo proponía el jefe podía ser una persona de miedo.

Sin embargo ella no le tenía miedo o algo parecido. Después de todo el jefe la salvo,no sabía por que pero lo hizo. Ella le estaba realmente agradecida.

Después de **_ese_ **día su antigua casa había quedado en ruinas.

Entonces él apareció y la ayudo.

Por lo que no quería ser una molestia para él,tampoco quería molestarlo. Por eso mismo siempre que se iba y volvía ella lo recibía con una sonrisa. Para ella: él ahora era su nueva familia al igual que los demás. Solo que todavía sentía un vacío dentro suyo. La soledad y miedo de volver a perder a sus seres queridos. El silencio de la mansión la asustaba.

(Ella decidió guardarse eso para si misma).

_"Tengo una Gran sorpresa para ti!"-le dijo emocionado.

Sonrió.

No le importaba si él pertenecía a la misma Mafia. Yuuta también lo estaba aunque ella nunca lo supo antes. Es más, según el Jefe antes que él, Yuuta era el Cielo de su Famiglia.

Según lo que le explicaron; El jefe de la Familia es como el Cielo que lo cubre todo. Aunque todavía no le explicaron todo. Y eso era por que solo le podían decir lo demás cuando aparezca otro Cielo. Suspiro.

__"Me pregunto...¿Como es que el jefe se parece al Cielo?"-_se preguntaba así misma confundida.-_"Que sorpresa?"-le pregunto con curiosidad.

_"Bueno..."-comenzó a decir agregando un poco de suspenso.-_"Pequeña estrellate presento al Pequeño Sol: Milena-chan!"-anunció sonriendo señalando el otro lado del pasillo.

Ella inclino su cabeza con curiosidad y pudo ver como una niña pelirroja de su misma edad se acercaba a pasos lentos y un poco tímida.

_"...Hola!¡Mucho gusto!. Yo soy Nicole della Stella Di Mare."-dijo saludándola con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento que su Familia seguiría agrandándose. Y eso la ponía muy feliz.

_"Yo soy Milena Di Sole"-.

_"¡Espero que no llevemos bien!,Milena-chan"-alegre se acerco a ella.

Detrás de ellas el Jefe sonrió.-__"El Sol y la Estrella finalmente se han reunido...Yuuta..."-._

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Bueno,en el siguiente Capitulo veremos que pasara con Yamamoto...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Bye!¡Bye!**


	9. ¡Después de todo,es turno del Trueno!

**Aquí esta la continuación!.( Subí el capitulo más antes que de costumbre,¿verdad?)**

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

_"¡Yamamoto-kun!¡No lo hagas!"-alguien grito.

Inmediatamente miro el techo,en la azotea.

Se sorprendió.

¿Como una escuela puede sorprenderlo tanto?

* * *

Ese era Yamamoto Takeshi un estudiante de primer año que es capitán del equipo de béisbol. Se podría decir que tiene la lealtad y respeto de todos. Aunque no tenga muy buenas notas siempre esta con una actitud despreocupada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero para Tsuna no era así.

Puede que solo lo haya visto de cerca una vez,pero noto que esa sonrisa era falsa, como si él estuviese sufriendo por algo. Tsuna tenía el deseo de poder ayudarlo.

_"Ohh!...Tsuna-nii parece que ese chico intenta suicidarse,¿Puedo tomar una foto?"-le dijo Fran quien ahora tenía una cámara en sus manos señalando hacía arriba. Aunque no demostraba ninguna expresión parecía un poco emocionado.

_"Fran,esto no es algo divertido"-dijo Tsuna suspirando por la idea que tuvo.-_"Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo"- dijo seriamente pensando.

_"Entonces...no puedo?"-le pregunto como si estuviera triste por no poder hacer lo que quería.

Tsuna trago saliva. Intentando resistir esa mirada.-_"Esta bien,podrás tomar tu foto,pero desde arriba"-respondió rindiéndose comenzando a caminar. Vio como Fran parecía un poco más feliz que antes.

Lo único que no pudo ver fue como Fran hacía con sus manos el símbolo de victoria. Siguiendo a Tsuna con la cámara lista para sacar fotos.

* * *

Yamamoto, desde el borde de la azotea, observo a cada una de las personas que gritaban implorando que no salte que se detenga. Algunos pensando que era un simple broma a la que estaba llevando demasiado lejos. Otros decían que lo ayudarían si no saltaba. Todas personas que algún momento declararon ser sus amigos. Antes de que el Dios del béisbol,como él le dice lo abandonara. Suspiro. Decían ser sus amigos pero ninguno lo era, ninguno se animo a ayudarlo en este momento,todos permanecían desde lejos gritándole.

Dio una sonrisa de tristeza.-_"Lo siento pero esto no es una broma..."dijo mirando a lo lejos.

Nuevamente escucho las suplicas de los demás.

¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?,era lo que se preguntaba.

Miro como de repente las personas de la multitud se movían dando paso a su compañero de clases, Tsubaki, parándose delante de él.

_"Si viniste a detenerme,no sirve de nada"-comenzó a decir mirando a Tsubaki detenidamente.-_"¿No puedes entender mis sentimientos?"-le pregunto.

_"¿Huh?..."-Tsubaki solo lo miro antes de decir.-_"Perdón,pero no puedo entenderte Yamamoto-san,tu y yo somos diferentes"-le dijo mirándolo sin expresión.

_". . Ya veo..."-no dijo nada más.

_"¡Arghh!...Q-Quiero decir que...bueno,me refiero que a diferencia de ti Yamamoto-san,yo no pertenezco a ningún tipo de club que requiera algún tipo de esfuerzo...por eso tu sentimiento de querer morir antes que fallar de nuevo no lo entiendo. Cuando me pediste un consejo y solo te dije que te 'esforzaras' te mentí...por eso quería decir...¡Lo siento!.-"le dijo un poco nervioso evitando su mirada,realmente arrepentido.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Parpadeo un poco sorprendido. Sus compañeros comenzaron a preguntarle,por lo que lo puso en alta voz.

_"**_Yamamoto-kun..._**"-la otra voz lo llamo.

_"**_Puede que mi hermano se haya equivocado al darte ese consejo cuando ni siquiera él lo utiliza... _**"-Mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la persona del teléfono,también escucho una protesta de Tsubaki.-_"**_Pero,estas seguro de hacer eso?_**"-le pregunto suavemente. Sonaba triste.

_"Si, el dios del béisbol me abandono,ya no me queda nada."-le respondió Yamamoto un poco más cerca del borde ganando gritos de susto por parte de la multitud.

_"..._**Tus sentimientos de frustración y de querer morir porque un accidente arruino tu carrera,están equivocados...no crees que sería un desperdicio morir de esa manera?.Además,¿Como es que ya no te queda nada?. Tienes a tu familia,que pensarían ellos si te ven de esta forma?**__.-_Por alguna razón la pequeña voz parecía molesta.-_"_**La gente que te quiere realmente por quien eres y no por tus logros y demás..se pondrían tristes...Yamamoto-kun...¿Pensaste en ellos?...**__"_.-termino de decir. Se corto la llamada.

_"Tsuna-nii...estas llorando..."-detrás suyo una voz infantil hablo. Allí lo vio. A la persona que lo llamo por teléfono.

Al igual que él se encontraba al borde de las vallas de la azotea.¿Cuando fue que llego allí? se preguntaban todos.

_"¿Eh?...No me había dado cuenta..."-murmuro secando sus lagrimas.-_"No te acerques Fran,es muy peligroso"-le dijo al niño deteniéndolo.

Yamamoto pensó un momento lo que le dijo Tsuna,podría ser que tenga razón, ese no era el fin del mundo además su padre,no pensó para nada en él. Comenzó a sentir culpa por lo que acaba de intentar hacer.

Sonrió. Agradecido con Tsuna.-_"Ya no voy a saltar"-murmuro bajo pero audible para todos los demás,quienes suspiraron de alivio por eso.

* * *

En cuanto escucho eso de Yamamoto se alegro.

Fue gracias a Fran que nadie los vio, hace un tiempo él le comento que el gran gorro de manzana que siempre usaba era una ilusión. Eso si que fue una sorpresa,también dijo que Mammon lo había estado entrenado para hacer ilusiones. Por lo tanto ese era un buen momento para utilizarlas según Tsuna, estaba seguro de que Reborn se encontraba cerca. Incluso para hacer eso,tuvo que pedirle el numero de Yamamoto a unas chicas de su club de fans,lo que resulto muy vergonzoso,por alguna razón ellas gritaron emocionadas y se murmuraron entre sí y le sacaron una foto. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre eso.

Ahora.

Vio como Yamamoto estaba apunto de cruzar la valla hacía la parte segura,en donde se encontraban todos incluyendo su hermano. Pero nuevamente sintió lo mismo que cuando conoció a Gokudera. Algo iba a pasar.

Se escucho un crujido.

Y la valla se rompió.

Rápidamente Tsuna empujo a Yamamoto hacía delante mientras que por la fuerza que uso además de estar muy al borde,perdió el equilibrio y cayo.

_"Tsuna-nii!"-grito Fran por primera vez mostrando una emoción; el miedo.

* * *

Hibari estaba molesto.

Bueno, eso no era algo nuevo.

Como siempre se encontraba molesto con toda esa manada de herbívoros estorbando,saltándose clases e irrumpiendo la paz de Nami-chuu,en ese momento. Y cuando estaba apunto de morderlos hasta la muerte. Comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

Mentalmente preguntándose por que se asomo. Y vio como el pequeño herbívoro-omnivoro comenzaba a caer de la azotea. Inmediatamente corrió entre la multitud de gente y lo atrapo al estilo princesa. Se sorprendió internamente; ¿Como era que podía pelear así?. No era pesado,en cambio era muy ligero, como si tuviera un cuerpo frágil. Por lo que no sería dificultoso cargarlo hasta la enfermería ya que el herbívoro se encontraba inconsciente y un poco agitado, quizá por el susto. Dirigió una mirada de muerte hacía los demás y dijo:

_"Herbívoros,vuelvan a clases o Kamikorosu!"- ahuyentando a todos los demás.

Poniendole fin a toda la conmoción del día.

* * *

**Una hora después...**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco,se sentía incomodo con la repentina luz de la habitación. Miro alrededores y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela pero la pregunta sería; ¿Como llego allí?. No recordaba muy bien que paso luego de que Yamamoto haya desistido a tirarse desde la azotea y que la valla se haya roto,y él cayera en su lugar por salvarlo. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. Suspiro. Parpadeo una vez y otra vez más. Sintió un pequeño bulto acostado a lado suyo en la cama. Lentamente como si estuviera en alerta saco despacio la sabana con la que se encontraba tapado solo para encontrar a Fran abrazándolo mientras dormía. Una imagen realmente muy linda y tierna.

_"Finalmente estas despierto,Tsuna"-dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta. Su hermano.-_"Los tenías muy preocupados"-termino. Señalando a Fran y otra persona en el suelo con una manta en su cabeza.

_"¿Eh?¿Tsubaki-nii?"-ahora se encontraba más que confundido.

Su hermano suspiro con cansancio mirándolo.-_"No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas"-. tenía una expresión preocupada.

Tsuna concluyo que desde que volvió a Japón tiene muchos días raros.-_"¿Como llegue aquí?"-.

_"Hibari-san te trajo"-le respondió sentándose cerca de donde estaba la otra persona inconsciente en el suelo.

_"oh...¿Y quien es?"-pregunto apuntando a la persona.

_"mmn?¿Esta cosa?...Es Yamamoto-san y no esta durmiendo"-le respondió mirando al nombrado comenzando a picarlo con un lápiz.

_"¿Que le paso?"-estaba preocupado.

_"bueno,cuando Hibari-san te trajo aquí y se enteró que Yamamoto-san fue el culpable, lo mordió hasta la muerte"-explico muy calmado intentando despertarlo.

_"¿Por que estas aquí,Tsubaki-nii?"-se animo a preguntarle,le parecía extraño que él este allí,ya que no recuerda que alguna vez se hayan llevado lo suficientemente bien.

_"...No se..."-murmuro Tsubaki sin mirarlo.

Tsuna sonrió. Por primera vez desde que recuerda tuvo una buena charla con su hermano y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Esta vez Tsubaki no le dedicaba esa mirada de odio y desprecio. Probablemente las cosas ahora podrían cambiar aunque sea un poco, desea poder llevarse bien con su hermano. Lo que por el momento debían mejorar eran los silencios incomodos, como en el que se encontraban ahora mismo. Quizá no debió haber preguntado eso. Cuando estaba apunto de decir algo nuevamente, fue interrumpido cuando sintió que Fran comenzaba a moverse en señal de que estaba despertando.

_"Tsuna-nii...Tengo hambre..."-dijo ya despierto con una mano en su estomago.

_"Oh!¡Yamamoto-san finalmente despertó!"-anunció Tsubaki.

_"¿Yamamoto-kun,estas bien?"-le pregunto preocupado. Recordaba cuan de fuertes y mortales que eran los golpes de Hibari y no eran nada lindos.

Amplio sus ojos en la sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos de Yamamoto alrededor suyo en un abrazo. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Por que razón lo estaba abrazando como si no hubiese mañana. No lo sabía. Sin embargo le devolvió el abrazo. Entonces escucho leves susurro cerca su oido. Y cada unos de ellos decían.-__"Lo siento...Tsuna"._ No entendía por que se disculpaba con el.-_"No te preocupes,Yamamoto-kun"-lo tranquilizó con solo esas palabras.

_"Aléjate de Tsuna-nii!"-advirtió Fran mirando fijamente a la persona que se aferraba a Tsuna. Quien al escuchar eso se separo de él.

_"Por cierto...Tsubaki-nii...y el bebe que estaba contigo el otro día?"-le pregunto nervioso mirando a todos lados.

_"AH!¡Reborn!"-reacciono recordando.-_"Maldición!¡De seguro ahora me mata!"-comenzó a murmurar temblando haciendo una seña despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

__"Bueno...al parecer no esta aquí..."_supuso mentalmente Tsuna. Suspiro de alivio volviendo a mirar como se desarrollaba la conversación de Yamamoto y Fran. Digamos que eso fue algo interesante...

_"mm?¿Quien eres tu pequeñin?"-le pregunto Yamamoto al niño sonriendo.

_"No te importa."-respondió monotonámente.-_"Por tu culpa ahora, Tsuna-nii es capaz de conseguirse un trabajo que impida que los suicidas se quiten sus vidas. Además como no te tiraste no pude conseguir unas buenas fotos"-le reclamo contando con sus dedos los problemas que le ocasiono.

_"¿Eh?"-ahora Yamamoto era el que no entendía nada.

_"Esto es por arruinar mi diversión"-le dijo.

Y de la nada en la cabeza de Yamamoto apareció un gorro gigante en forma de una bola de béisbol.

_"Oh!¿Que es eso?,¡Increíble truco!"-sorprendido comenzó a tocar el gorro nuevo que tenía.-_"¿Acaso formaremos algo así como: La pandilla de los gorros raros?"-pregunto y sugirió divertido.

Tsuna comenzó a reírse.

* * *

**Ese mismo día en la noche...**

_"Tsunayoshi-san! No debe hacer ese tipo de cosas de nuevo!"-le regaño Milena preocupada.

_"Mi-chan tiene razón,debemos agradecerle a Hibari-chan el haberte salvado!"-comenzó a decir Tamará pensando en distintas cosas.-_"Quizá podría darle un poco de comida casera hecha por mi?"-se pregunta ganándose una extraña mirada de los otros.

_"¿Quiere matarlo?"-le dijo Milena.-_"Tu comida técnicamente es veneno!"-ella lo golpeo.

_"Y la tuya es un veneno muy efectivo que solo necesita 3 segundos para que haga efecto"-dijo Fran secamente.

_"Oh!~¡Ahora recuerdo lo que dijo Fran!,Tsuna-chan por que no armas una agencia que ayude personas, en el folleto y anuncio podríamos poner:

_["Agencia: Te ayudamos ahora. Tienes un amigo suicida o un conocido / desconocido que quiera o este apunto de quitarse la vida llamanos ya! ¡Y te mandaremos en seguida a nuestro adorable jefe y angel Tsunayoshi-chan, (Queremos aclarar a nuestros queridos clientes que Tsuna-chan es un chico al 100 % -comprobado en su acta de nacimiento!-). quien solucionara el problema con una gran costo!._

_Nota: Si intenta sobrepasarse haciéndole algo pervertido a Tsuna-chan en cualquier momento, le aseguraremos que usted dormirá con los peces,entendido?"]_

___"¿Que te parece?~".le pregunto mostrandole un papel.

_"Ushishishishi...hazlo Usagi-chan"-dijo Belphegor con su típica risa.

_"¿Cuando hiciste esto?"-dijo Tsuna mirando el papel / folleto muy bien elaborado.-_"¡Definitivamente no haré eso!,¿¡Y que hay con eso de 'es un chico al 100 % ' !?"-pregunto molesto.

_"Matalo!,Tsuna-nii!"-animo Fran.-_"También al hada de los dientes que se cree principe!"- dijo señalándolo.

_"No me creo,¡Yo soy un Principe!,maldita manzana."-dijo tirandole cuchillos a su cabeza.

_"Eso duele Senpai...Tsuna-nii!¡Bel-senpai me esta molestando!"-Fran lo acuso fingiendo estar llorando.

_"Bel-san!¡No molestes a Fran,es solo un niño!"-lo regaño abrazando al niño mirando un poco molesto al 'principe'.

_"Bueno,podrían calmarse...la cena ya esta lista"-dijo Nicole intentando cambiar el ambiente.

_"Por cierto todavía,no dijiste a que viniste Bel-san"-dijo Milena comiendo una manzana.

_"Si no es nada importante vete!"-dijo Tamará.

_"Un principe hace lo que quiere cuando quiere"-fue lo unico que obtuvieron como explicación.

Tsuna suspiro,esos incluso con los años no cambian.

Esa misma noche después de la cena Tsuna y los demás idearon un plan para que no haya problemas. Uno era que Belphegor no podía aparecerse en frente de otra persona que no sea ellos.

Por suerte el cumplió esa parte del plan,pero siempre desaparece y vuelve cuando quiere.

A partir de allí en la ciudad comenzaron algunos rumores extraños,los cuales dicen que en las noches los delincuentes desaparecen y reaparecen al día siguiente con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. Algunos testigos afirman haber escuchado una risa muy rara y algo parecido a 'soy un principe'.

Tsuna lo regaño por haber echo eso.

* * *

Desde el día que lo salvo, Yamamoto apareció en la entrada de su casa todos los días, Tsuna todavía se pregunta como fue que consiguió la dirección. Para su alivio su familia se llevo muy bien con él a excepción de Fran que cada vez que lo veía le ponía gorros ridículos. Aunque de vez en cuando Milena se enojaba con él por ser un idiota despreocupado y por ponerse de acuerdo con Tamará. Quien se llevaba de maravilla Yamamoto, lo único extraño que le dijo fue, para su verguenza, que si intentaba algo pervertido con Tsuna jamás viviría para contarlo. Ese día Tamará se quedo sin cenar. Al recordar todo eso sonrió. Sin embargo también recordó que en ocasiones sentía que alguien lo seguía pero cuando volteaba no había nadie. Hasta que un día finalmente lo vio.

Era Gokudera.

Se estremeció a eso.

Cuando logró atrapar a Gokudera siguiéndolo después de una semana,este se disculpo por eso inclinando con respeto golpeando su cabeza frenéticamente con el suelo diciendo algo de cometer seppuku. Eso lo asustó mucho. Luego de solucionar eso, Gokudera le pidió ser su subordinado. Obviamente Tsuna se negó rotundamente diciendo que nunca lo aceptaría como tal, pero que sí lo aceptaba como amigo. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que Gokudera no era una mala persona. Así que le sonrió y acepto con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de eso, la relación entre él y su familia no era muy buena cuando se conocieron. Nicole no tenía problemas con Yamamoto y Gokudera. Otro caso era el de Él y Milena cuyas personalidades chocaban, en definitiva no se llevaban bien,Tamará solo lo molestaba cuando tenía oportunidad y Fran,bueno...lo trataba igual que Yamamoto.

De ahora en adelante su rutina se modifico gracias a sus nuevos amigos, además de vez en cuando se encontraba con su hermano y Reborn,no hablaban mucho pero ya era algo. Tsuna se preguntaba que otra cosa más pasaría.

* * *

Otro día normal. Por alguna razón hoy tuvo que volver solo a casa. De hecho no le molestaba, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan pacifico.

Quizá hablo muy pronto.

_"Lambo~ Lambo~ Lambo-Gupyaa!"-escucho como un muy pequeño bebe con un traje de vaca cantaba y se acababa de tropezar con algo.-_"C-Calmate..."-se decía a si mismo.

* * *

**Apareció Lambo!**

**¿que piensan?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Bye! bye!**

.


	10. ¡Hahi! ¡Aquí están Lambo y Fran!

**Finalmente!¡Aquí esta el capitulo 10!**

* * *

Otro día normal de la semana.

Justo ese mismo día por alguna razón su familia y amigos tuvieron cosas que hacer.

Yamamoto tenía actividades en el club de béisbol. Él siempre muy alegre, viéndole lo positivo a las cosas con una gran ía popular en la escuela. Sin embargo él y Gokudera no se llevan muy bien,se puede decir que su relación es como la de un perro y un gato. Además de que Yamamoto la mayor parte del tiempo malentiende las cosas.

__"Yamamoto tiene la cabeza en las nubes..."-_pensaba nervioso.

Gokudera dijo algo de recargar su dinamita de nuevo. En esos pocos días se dio cuenta: Gokudera era una muy buena persona aunque a veces era algo imprudente y ruidoso,y muy sobre protector. Suele decir todo tipo de palabras e insultos muy coloridos. Algo un poco extraño era que a pesar de eso; era una persona muy inteligente. El día que con Yamamoto decidieron estudiar juntos Gokudera les dio una muy complicada e incomprensible explicación sobre los extraterrestres o seres de otros planetas?.

__"Gokudera-kun...es una persona inusual?"_-se preguntaba mentalmente riendo.

Hibari...bueno Hibari, negaba ser su amigo o tener cualquier otro tipo de relación herbívora,pero para Tsuna seguía siendo su amigo! (no importaba si era unilateral). En el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos peleando sin descanso en el techo de la escuela,se dio cuenta de que no era una mala persona como dicen los rumores. Después de todo, Hibari se aseguro de no golpearlo en alguna parte vital o necesaria para sobrevivir, muy fuerte. También se dio cuenta de que él tenía cierta debilidad hacía los animales pequeños. ( Cosa que le pareció realmente adorable por más que se trate del infame Hibari Kyoya).

Secretamente tiene una foto del líder del comité de Disciplina acariciando a un pequeño gatito.

Al pensar eso,le recorrió un escalofrió.

__"Si Hibari-san se entera de eso,me va a morder hasta la muerte..."-_pensaba suspirando. Definitivamente ese futuro era muy aterrador. Quizá debería eliminar la foto...pero no podía. Era demasiado lindo para dejarlo pasar. Además la única ocasión que logro agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

Ese logro se merece un premio.

Oh! Ahora recuerda algo que Fran dijo cuando conoció a Gokudera y a Hibari en su escuela; cuando Fran no debería haber estado allí.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK._**

_Rápidamente corrió arrastrando a Fran junto con Nicole, dirigiéndose hacía la azotea. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que escapaba. No era su culpa que estén en esa situación. Era la culpa de Tamará. Por la culpa de él en ese mismo momento se encontraban huyendo._

_ Con pura molestia recordaba las palabras que le dio Tamará en cuanto escapo.-_"Tsuna-chan!¡Voy a ir a buscar a los demás para ver el espectáculo!"- fue lo que dijo sonriendo._

_¿Que espectáculo?¿Acaso era divertido ser asesinados por un Hibari irritado?_

_No, no lo era._

__"Tsuna-nii...¿Por que nos sigue un chico que tiene un aura sedienta de sangre?"-le pregunto Fran inocentemente. Para Tsuna claramente de alguna forma Fran se contesto con su misma pregunta. Una persona que tiene sed de sangre te persigue por eso mismo,por su temible sed de sangre. En ese caso la suya._

__"Tsu-kun,¿No es peligroso llevar con nosotros a Fran-kun?"le pregunto una agitada Nicole._

_Nuevamente no podía responder. Su pregunta era casi del mismo tipo de pregunta que Fran hizo. Dejar solo a Fran también es un peligro sobre todo si se encuentra en un lugar grande y lleno de adolescentes,quienes podrían ser victimas de sus ilusiones. _

_Tsuna lo sabía. Las ilusiones de Fran eran pequeñas pero eso no significaba que sean menos aterradoras!._

_Finalmente llegaron al techo de su escuela._

__"Herbívoros"-pero al parecer no llegaron solos._

__"Hiiiie!¡H-Hibari-san!"-grito completamente asustado._

__"Tsuna-sama!"-otra voz llego al lugar. Ese era Gokudera totalmente en guardia listo para el ataque con dinamitas en sus manos.-_"Maldito Friki de las peleas!¡Deja en paz a Tsuna-sama!"-grito arrojando las mismas._

__"¿Que dijiste Herbívoro?"-siseo Hibari con una mirada de muerte.-_"Kamikorosu."-termino sacando sus tonfas._

__"Maa,Maa..."-comenzó a decir Yamamoto quien salio de la nada.-_"No deben pelear"-dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos intentando calmarlos._

_Palabra clave: Intento._

__"¡Callate Friki del Béisbol! / Herbívoro no me des ordenes!"-dijeron al unisono ambos ahora en contra de Yamamoto._

__"C-Chicos..."-Tsuna no sabía por donde empezar hasta que escucho una pequeña risa._

__"Pffft...Tsuna-chan tus amigos son muy divertidos!"-anuncio con diversión Tamará comenzando a reír sin parar._

__"Tsunayoshi-san...¿Por que esta banda de idiotas se comportan como idiotas?"-le pregunto Milena desde la puerta._

__"Milena-chan!¡Todo esto es culpa de Tama-kun!"-acuso Nicole sonriendo señalando su 'reunión'._

_Mientras todo eso pasaba Tsuna de repente sentía que finalmente su paciencia se estaba agotando. Siempre fue muy paciente con las personas en especial sus amigos y familia. Incluso debió ser paciente cuando conoció a todos los de Varia. Sin embargo toda persona tiene su limite y él esta apunto de explotar. _

__"Chicos por que no se detienen y dejan de pelear,no es agradable verlos de esa manera. Todos somo amigos,¿verdad?"-dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce. Pero rodeado de un aura muy oscura. Eso no era un pedido,era una orden._

_Ellos inmediatamente se detuvieron. Todo se encontraba silencio hasta que Fran hablo._

__"...No sabía que entrenabas bichos raros...Tsuna-nii..."-dijo como de costumbre.-_"Puedes domar a todos esos monstruos con solo una advertencia"-termino._

_Nuevamente el caos comenzó._

* * *

Los demás como Tamará dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en algún lugar. Milena fue a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche. Nicole la acompaño diciendo que se iba a segurar que traiga cosas comestibles.

Por eso el que ahora mismo sea libre de volver solo a casa se siente bien. Todo es pacifico, tranquilo,silencioso y lleno de paz o cualquier otra palabra que describa ese momento histórico. Esa es la razón por la que haya decidido pasar un rato por el parque y relajarse.

_"Lambo~Lambo~Lamb-Gupyaaa!"-.

Quizá hablo muy pronto.

Miro a los alrededores para ver de donde vino el grito. Y lo encontró. Era un muy pequeño bebe vestido con un extraño disfraz de Vaca con cola y cuernos incluidos,junto con un pelo al estilo Afro. Sí, definitivamente ese era un bebe extraño, incluso tiene la misma sensación que tuvo cuando conoció a Reborn.

Ese es un bebe anormal. El cual ahora esta llorando tirado en el suelo agarrando su rodilla.

_"...C-Calmate..."-el niño se decía a si mismo.

Rápidamente salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia él. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Lentamente camino, agachándose para poder estar cerca a su altura sonriendo suavemente y no asustarlo.-_"N-No llores, si?..."comenzó a decir intentando calmarlo.

_"¡No estoy llorando!¡Yo,el gran Lambo-san de 5 años, Italiano, un asesino de la Familia Bovino, ha tropezado!"-grito.

__"¿Esta tratando de presentarse?..."-_se preguntaba mentalmente,un poco sorprendido por el repentino grito. Y por lo que dijo.-__"¿Como un niño tan pequeño puede ser un asesino?,se que no debo sorprenderme ya que Reborn es el mejor asesino a sueldo, o que Xanxus-nii este pensando incluir a Fran en Varia...pero son niños!"-_pensaba. Él lo sabía. Pero no lo aceptaba, que a esa edad tan pequeña ya estén dentro de la misma mafia...-__"Puede que en mi caso no sea muy diferente a la de ellos,pero el caso todavía es diferente!..."-_suspiro. Después pensaría bien en eso.

_"Aquí"-dijo extendiendo su mano.-_"Son dulces de Uva..."-le informo. Sonrió divertido cuando Lambo los agarro con cautela y después feliz mientras los comía.-__"...Debería decirle que para en otra ocasión no acepte dulces de extraños..."-_estaba asintiendo a su idea.-__"Es muy peligroso..."-._

* * *

Estaba aburrido.

Y como todo niño normal de 7 años cuando esta aburrido. Hace travesuras solo para poder llamar la atención de las personas.

¡Yay!.

¿Ahora a quien debe dañar mentalmente generándole algún tipo de trauma?

Suspiro internamente. Ese era el problema, no había nadie a quien podía molestar, hasta ahora ninguno había llegado a casa,incluso el remedo de Príncipe no estaba. Por lo tanto para aumentar el nivel de su travesura saldrá a escondidas sin que los demás lo sepan,a la calle en donde existen víctimas potenciales para sus ilusiones.

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacía la puerta de la entrada llevando consigo una pequeña mochila verde ,y una cámara colgando en su cuello. Solo que a diferencia de otros días, esta vez tiene en su cabeza un gran gorro de una rana?

_"En ese momento Fran no sabía lo que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta"-comenzó a narrar sin ningún tipo de emoción.-_"Pero si sabía que se iba a quedar sin los dulces que su Tsuna-nii traía en cuanto de entere..."-termino.

Miro el exterior sin ningún asombro.

_"Un pequeño paso para Fran,un gran paso hacía la destrucción del mundo"-dijo comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Despacio se detuvo en una esquina.-__"Ahora que lo pienso...¿de que forma puedo torturar a mis víctimas?..."-_se preguntaba.-_"...Veamos...que tenemos aquí...una camara...una cuerda,un cuaderno de notas..guantes...un cuchillo que le quite al Príncipe falso...una mascara...creo que la mascara no funciona para nada por esta cabeza de rana que me obligaron a usar,se destaca demasiado...unas fotos de Tsuna-nii..."-decía revisando y comprobando que cosas tenía en su mochila.¿Para que las usara?,quien sabe...

_"Debería vender estas fotos y ganar dinero para emergencias?-se pregunto en voz alta mirando sus cosas.

_"¡Hahi!¿¡Que hace un pequeño niño aquí!?"-escucho una pregunta o más bien un grito para su molestia.

_"¿Y que hace una mujer gritona y ruidosa aquí?"-replico sin expresión pero en su voz se nota molestia.

_"Hahi!,eres muy grosero-desu!"-respondió la otra chica.

Fran la miro sin ninguna emoción,claramente no afectado por lo que dijo la chica en frente suyo. Luego como una señal recordó lo que una ves Tsuna le dijo.-_"Fran,recuerda que tienes que ser un poco amable con las personas,no sabes como pueden reaccionar a tus...emnn...comentarios !,eso!,la gente puede hacerte daño,pero si sientes que es una mala persona debes irte de inmediato si no hay nadie confiable allí o pedir ayuda...si?"-._Esa fue la gran enseñanza que le dio. Obviamente no pensaba huir o pedir ayuda si alguna vez le pasaba algo así. Lo único que haría sería engañar a esa persona con una pequeña y aterradora ilusión.

Sin embargo se encontraba decepcionado. Ahora no podía torturar a nadie, esa era solo una chica,y por como estaba vestida era una simple estudiante de secundaria como su Tsuna-nii.

_"¿Que quieres?...Hahi-san"-le pregunto en tono aburrido.

Estrenando el nuevo apodo que acaba de darle 'Hahi-san',debido a sus molestos gritos que repitió ya dos veces.

_"¿Eh?¿Hahi-san?..."-la chica ahora parecía sorprendida.-_"¡Hahi!¡Ese no es mi nombre!¡Es Miura Haru-desu!"grito. Haciendo que Fran se cubra los oídos.

_"Chicos,al parecer esta conversación sin sentido alguno va a tardar un rato, así que por el momento los dejamos con otra escena"-.

_"¿A quien le estas hablando-desu?"-.

* * *

Tsuna no sabía que hacer.

Cuando finalmente logro calmar a Lambo,a este se le ocurrió un juego.

_"Lambo!¡Detente!"-le dijo.

_"¡Listos!...¡Ya!"-grito Lambo con un arma en la mano comenzando a disparar al aire riendo. Como si realmente estuviera haciendo divertido.

Tsuna suspiro, ¿De donde saco Lambo esa pistola?. Simple,de su pelo. Si fuera una persona normal que haya crecido con una familia normal sin ningún tipo de conexión con la mafia, se preguntaría como obtuvo esas armas. Pero como Tsuna creció durante cuatro años precisamente en la mafia y rodeado por gente que carece de sentido común,eso sería algo normal.

Existen varias formas de definir lo normal,dependiendo del punto de vista de la persona o del lugar en el que se encuentren. Estamos hablando de Tsuna,sin embargo.

_"Ya esta por oscurecer..."-murmuro observando como el sol se escondía.

_"...eh?...se acabaron las balas..."-escucho decir a Lambo.

Tsuna parpadeo.

_"Lambo?...tienes en donde quedarte?"-le pregunto tímidamente,esperando su respuesta.

_"No,Lambo-san vino a hacer una misión"-le dijo muy tranquilamente.

Vio como Lambo volvía a comer dulces.

_"El sueño de Lambo-san es ser el jefe de la Familia Bovino y hacer que toda la humanidad se doblegue ante mi"-comenzó a decir sentándose en un pequeño banco de allí.-_Pero mi jefe me dijo que derrote al asesino de supero primera clase,Reborn"-.

__"Es una gran misión para un niño llorón como lo es Lambo"-_se decía así mismo con sarcasmo.

_"Por lo tanto,para que Lambo-san sea reconocido por todos,completara su misión!"-anunció con los ojos brillosos.

__"Aun si es un niño tiene una gran determinación...Lambo solo quiere ser reconocido.."-_sonrió. Internamente se estremeció un poco por la clase de misión que tenía que hacer. Lambo solo quería eso, ser reconocido por su familia. Acarició suavemente su cabeza. También se preguntaba como era que Lambo sabía ese tipo de palabras difíciles y hablar japones con tal fluidez. (Después de todo,era solo un bebe de cinco años e italiano,¿verdad?).

_"Estoy seguro de que Lambo será reconocido"-le dijo.

_"¡Por supuesto!¡Soy el gran Lambo-san!"-.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba molesto,su cara seguía igual que siempre,pero no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

De alguna forma,después de discutir un poco con 'Hahi-san',logro convencerla para hacer lo que estaban haciendo:

Espiar a su Tsuna-nii

Sen encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol junto con la otra chica. Ahora conocida como Miura Haru,quien de por casualidad tenía consigo un par de vinoculares y su propia cámara. Sospechoso. Pero Fran siendo que, también tenía cosas extrañas no cuestiono eso. Tampoco pregunto el por que Haru también tenía en su mochila un disfraz extraño de un conejo gigante rosa con un gran moño amarillo.

Bueno,Fran tenía en su cabeza una rana, así que no era tan diferente.

Eso los hacía el duo de acosadores nivel disfraz ridículo y muy notable como para poder espiar a alguien correctamente. (O al menos eso fue lo que dijo Fran antes de llegar allí).

_"En estos mismos momentos Fran esta presenciando la traición de su Tsuna-nii con otro niño más pequeño que él"-volvió a narrar con un micrófono,el cual era una ilusión.-_"¿Sera este el final de esta historia de amor entre hermanos que no tienen ninguna relación de sangre y que se acaban de conocer hace unos días? o ¿Sera que Fran reclame a su Tsuna-nii como suyo deshaciéndose del Niño Vaca con una horrible venganza?"-comenzó a preguntar.

_"Hahi!¡Fran-chan!¿Que estas haciendo-desu!?...¿Relación de amor!?¡Hahi!"-preguntaba Haru temblando un poco por la extraña narración.

_"Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo"-termino de anunciar,con sus ilusiones formando un letrero de 'continuara'.

_"¿Eh?"-Haru ahora no sabía que hacer.

_"Hahi-san,estas arruinando mi estupenda narración a los lectores"-se quejo Fran impasible como siempre.

_"¿Que lectores-desu!?"-pregunto con curiosidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**bye!,bye!**


	11. Cuando se esconde el Sol

**Bueno. Aquí esta!**

* * *

Hace tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar,realmente no deseo estar allí;ese lugar solo le traen recuerdos indeseados de su pasado el cual quiere olvidar pero a la vez no puede. Se podría decir que era inevitable. Más o menos hace 6 años que no estaba allí,ni siquiera para dejarle flores.

Puede jurar que en ese momento su expresión no es alegre y despreocupada como suele estarlo,de seguro en su rostro hay una risa amarga y sin vida. El lugar del que acababa de salir era el ultimo en el que quería estar. Sin embargo no podía dejar a quien se encontraba allí,después de todo a quien fue a dejar un ramo de rosas en el cementerio no fue otra que a su difunta hermanita.

Se sentía cansado.

Ese cementerio,en ese escenario donde todo esta rodeado de tumbas de aquellas personas que alguna vez estuvieron vivas pero que ahora dejaron a sus seres queridos atrás,con ese sentimiento de tristeza y un vació muy profundo en el corazón. Claro,él no piensa esto solo por sus pensamientos o por lo que cree que es,sino que él sabe conoce perfectamente ese dolor. Incluso esta seguro de que Nicole y Milena lo conocen,también.

Y al igual que ellas,no es bueno ver ese escenario: lleno de luces.

Esas luces son lo que identifican a su familia,además de su símbolo; el cuervo. Ese animal al que ellos llaman Tomohisa fue quien los reunió a todos,a cada uno de ellos a través de un sacrificio. Yuuta.

Cada luz que flota junto con el viento representa lo que alguna vez fue la vida,pero que ahora representa la hora de muerte de una persona. Su brillo,mientras más intenso este más puro es. Si su brillo comienza a apagarse significa que ha sido contaminado por los sentimientos negativos de la gente. Nadie sabe de donde provienen esas luces,lo único que saben es que el poder verlas;quiere decir que están destinados a ser miembros de la_ Famiglia della Guardie di Cielo _una familia que proviene de las profundidades del mundo de la mafia conformada por espías y asesinos de alta clase.

En estos momentos su Famiglia tiene un pequeño acuerdo con Vongola,y se encuentra trabajando con ellos; encargándose de la seguridad (por alguna razón) del candidato a Décimo,de echo hasta ahora él es el único que esta al tanto de esto,hasta hace unos días recibió un mensaje de parte de Nono informándole eso.

También tiene la sospecha de que Belphegor fue enviado para estar al tanto de sus actividades. Por alguna razón Varia tiene cierta debilidad hacía Tsuna y son un tanto protectores,pero solo en raras ocasiones.

El solo pensar en Varia es un poco molesto o por lo menos los es para él,son muy ruidoso y locos.

Finalmente esta seguro de que ahora en su rostro hay una sonrisa. Solo que esta es una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Que pasaría si...?

Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo,en el pasado cada uno de ellos sufrió,pero ahora en el presente son una familia. En el poco tiempo que llegaron a Japón Tsuna logró hacer amigos. Bueno. Los hizo bajo métodos accidentalmente suicidas en donde cada pronto-a-ser-amigo estaban en peligro sacrificándose a cambió. Sip. Una muy interesante forma de hacer amigos confiables.

¡Ah!¡Ahora que despejo su mente de varias cosas,es mejor volver a casa!

Sonrió misteriosamente.

¿Que pasaría si,de alguna forma se enterarán que la _Famiglia della Guardie di Cielo _es solo una tapa?

Su Famiglia tiene un gran secreto. Y de ello los únicos que lo saben son ellos: Tsuna, Milena, Nicole, el jefe y él ( Tamará ).

¿Que pasaría si supieran que ellos forman parte de Vindice?

No por que quisieran,pero ellos son Circondato Vindice.

* * *

_"Hahi-san?¿Que deberíamos hacer?"-pregunto casualmente Fran. Desde hace aproximadamente 15 minutos que estaban espiando a su Tsuna-nii hablar y mimar al 'Niño Vaca' (el apodo que le dio a Lambo). Puede que no lo demuestre,pero en esos pocos días Fran se encariño mucho con Tsuna,más que con los otros,por esa misma razón le molesta verlo con otro niño que no sea él. Aunque no esta muy seguro por que.

_"Ah!¡Fran-chan esta celoso-desu!"-dijo de repente Haru. Ella lo vio,definitivamente lo vio. Fran-chan tenía celos del pequeño bebe en traje de Vaca!. Sin embargo, ella como protectora de niño y bebes inocentes cuya pureza todavía no ha sido manchada con ideas extrañas de chico malos!,debe asegurarse de que ese chico al que están espiando sea digno de su cariño!. Ahora mira a Fran emocionada.

_"¿Celos?¿Que es eso?"-Fran le pregunto inclinando su cabeza de manera adorable. Realmente no sabía que eran los celos. Si. Conocía otras cosas que un niño de su edad no debería saber. Pero de los celos no sabía nada. Por eso tenía que aclarar sus dudas a través de Hahi-san. Después seguiría pensando sobre como deshacerse del niño vaca.

_"¡Que Lindo-desu!"-grito de repente Haru,abrazándolo dándolo vueltas en el aire,como si no fuera mañana,frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

_"..Uuuwaahh...me mareo!...Hahi-san!¡Sueltame!..."decia Fran muy mareado.

_"Hahi!¡Lo siento-desu!"-rápidamente lo libero,mirando como Fran caía al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su boca por las nauseas.

_"Ahora se como se siente una licuadora...terrible..."-murmuro Fran intentando recuperarse,todavía mareado.-_"Estoy viendo bajo una nueva luz a esa maquina...es muy valiente por dar tantas vueltas...aunque no tiene vida..."-seguía diciendo en voz baja. Honestamente él no sabe ni lo que esta diciendo.

_"¿Fran?"-escucho una suave voz llamándolo detrás de ellos.

Enseguida Haru y Fran miraron hacía atrás,encontrándose con Tsuna y Lambo quien estaba en brazos del primero muy cómodo comiendo caramelos. Fran frunció el ceño levemente antes de volver a su habitual cara de póquer. Haru solo le limito a quedarse callada solo para reaccionar de repente soltando un gran grito quitando a Tsuna de Lambo haciéndole lo mismo que a Fran.

_"¡Kyaa!¡Otro niño lindo-desu!¡Haru esta muy feliz!"-comenzó a decir a nadie en particular.

_"Uwaah!¡Tsuna!¡Tsuna!¡salva a Lambo-san!"-gritaba Lambo pidiendo ayuda.

_"Tsuna-nii,volvamos a casa mientras ellos se conocen!"sugirió Fran empujando al nombrado. Esa era su única oportunidad de alejar a Lambo de su Tsuna-nii, y de paso de Hahi-san!. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro!.

Sin embargo Tsuna no pensaba así.-_"Emmn...etto...Haru-san?"-comenzó a decir,suponiendo que el nombre de la chica era ella estaba hablando en tercera persona,¿verdad?.Ella se llevaría muy bien con Lambo.-_"No creo que sea bueno agitar a Lambo de esa forma.."-termino. Esperando haber sido escuchado.

_"Hahi!"-ella reacciono y coloco al bebe en el piso,repitiendo unas disculpas.

_"L-Lambo!¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Tsuna un poco preocupado.

_"..Lambo-san quiere vomitar..."-respondió.

_"Niño vaca así es como se siente una licuadora,pero si quieres conocerla mejor,te puedo meter en una...solo no aseguro que salgas con vida"-dijo Fran sin expresión. Como si eso fuera algo una persona normal hubiera sugerido.

_"Fran!"-.

* * *

Finalmente salió del mundo de sus pensamientos. Miró cada extremo de las calles de donde estaba,al principio pensó que podría ir al centro comercial de Namimori a ver si las chicas (acá Milena y Nicole) habían terminado sus compras,pero considerando la hora ya habrían terminado y quizá ya estén en casa.

A diferencia de lo que algunos creen él es de echo muy listo y audaz,no es que se este alabando así mismo. Además también es muy apuesto,incluso en ese poco tiempo tiene un club de fans en la escuela. No. Tampoco es narcisista. Solo le gusta pensar que tanto su capacidad mental y apariencia es buena, tanto que debe ser admirada. Además dicen que las personas no pueden amar a otras si no se aman a si mismos,no?.

Pues bien,él se tiene mucha confianza,no es narcisista o algo parecido.

Volviendo a lo de antes,él realmente es alguien listo,después de todo el es el mejor hacker de su familia y casualmente una de las especialidades de su famiglia era justamente la de recolectar información.

En cuanto llegaron a Japón,después de escoger sus habitaciones,él instalo varias cámaras alrededor del lugar y algunas en su escuela;todo eso para prevenir algún tipo de peligro. También,cuando conoció a Yamamoto y a Gokudera;los investigo pero al ver que no eran gente peligrosa,además le caían bien,los dejo permanecer cerca de Tsuna. Y finalmente conoce cada lugar de Namimori, incluso tiene un mapa pegado en su habitación.

Por eso escogió el camino más largo a casa. El paisaje era lindo y tranquilo. Todas las casa en absoluto silencio, los pájaros volando alrededor al mismo tiempo que el cálido Sol comienza a esconderse para que luego se presente la Luna y las Estrellas junto con el Cielo Nocturno.

Hubiera sido más pacifico su ese escenario no fue interrumpido por ese tipo de gente.

No soportaba ver como ciertas personas se creían mejores que otras solo por cosas insignificantes. Por que se creen más fuertes y más listos. O por que son más grandes.

Él se tendrá cierta confianza,pero jamás lastimaría a otros por eso. Las personas deben ser tratadas por iguales,¿verdad?.

Molesto se acerco sin ser notado hacía ese grupo que intimidaba a un chico más pequeño que ellos,quien protegía algo en sus brazos. En su cabeza repetía como una especie de mantra,recordando una de las reglas de su famiglia:

*No matar a nadie cuando No estés en alguna misión que lo requiera,solo se esta permitido asesinar si el Cielo se encuentra en peligro.

Bueno. Entonces solo debía asustarlos.

_"¿Que están haciendo?~"-pregunto sonriendo a ellos.

Antes de que el grupo de matones pueda decir o siquiera reaccionar Tamará les lanzo un cuchillo que solo llego a rozar a uno de ello en el rostro,causando una leve y pequeña cortada.-_"perdón, se me resbalo!~"-dijo sonando para nada arrepentido.

__"Eso definitivamente no se le resbalo!"-_pensaban ellos,mientras huían lo más rápido que podían.

_"Pffftt...En serio,sus caras no tenían precio. Ojala hubiera tenido la cámara de Fran-chan a mano!"-decía totalmente despreocupado a lo que acababa de hacer. -_"¿Que estas haciendo,chico?"-en cuanto se detuvo,pregunto al chico al que molestaban.

_"¿Eh...?"-el chico lo miro.

_"Ne,¿Cual es tu nombre?"-le dijo un poco demasiado emocionado.

_"...Y-Yo...Y-yo m-me llamo I-Irie Shoichi..."-respondió en voz baja pero audible.

_"¡Muy bien!¡De ahora en adelante serás Sho-chan!~"-anunció felizmente.

_"¿¡Eehh!?"-alarmado grito. No entendía nada.

_"¡Yo soy Tamará!,ya que ahora somos amigos,te llevare a casa para que conozcas a mi familia!"-lo agarro y lo arrastro a su casa. Literalmente.

_"¿¡Eh!?¿Que!?"-balbuceo.

* * *

Nicole estaba cansada!

Ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la cena de esa noche es muy difícil a diferencia de lo que la gente normal cree, aun más si estás acompaña de una chica que es capaz de cocinar comidas extrañas y que por alguna razón dicha comida son como un tipo de veneno que funciona en el acto. Y es más agotador cuando esa misma chica tiene cierta obsesión con las manzanas desde que su intento de acabar con cierto niño cabeza de manzana fue frustrado. Sip. Esa es Milena.

_"...¿Entonces no puedo llevarme todo esto..?"-pregunto Milena.

La situación en la que se encontraban era parecida a la de un niño siendo prohibido de sus preciados dulces por su madre quien se niega a comprarlos.

_"No,¿Por que necesitas 15 barras de manzana?"-le pregunto Nicole.

_"Para comerlas"- le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bueno. Lo era,¿No?

_"¿Y los 10 pastelitos de sabor manzana con una extraña crema de manzana?..."-pregunto.-_"Existe la crema de manzana?,voy a averiguar luego"-murmuro para si misma.

_"Comer"-.

_"¿Y los 25 sobres de jugos de manzana,10 cajas de té de manzana,5 bebidas de manzana,una sidra de manzana?-.

_"Para tomar"-.

Nicole suspiro sintiéndose más cansada que antes.-_"Una pregunta más...¿Y las manzana de plástico que decoraban el área de frutas y verduras...es también necesario?-le pregunto.

_"...Para decorar mi habitación"-le respondió agachando su cabeza.

_"Milena-chan...tienes un grave problema con las manzana,¿estas segura de que esto no tiene que ver con Fran-kun?..."-dijo mirándola. Y se rindió.-_"Puedes llevar eso,pero tu los cargas"-termino. Ella todavía tenía que cargar lo demás.

_"Si!"-alegremente dijo Milena.

Cuando finalmente terminaron sus compras y se disponían para regresar a casa...

_"¡EXTREMO!"-ambas se sorprendieron levemente por el repentino grito.

_"Pero que...?"-estaba por decir Milena cuando fue repentinamente chocada por la persona causante del grito.

_Oh!¡Yo lo siento al Extremo!"-se disculpo/grito el chico. Nicole solo observaba sonriendo.

_"Tu!...Tiraste mis...cosas de manzana!"-comenzó a decir Milena molesta.-_"¿Que acaso no mirabas por donde vas?"-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

_"Por supuesto que no al Extremo!,mis ojos conocen toda la ciudad Extrema y no necesitaba mirar,extremo!"-explico emocionado.

_"¿Eres idiota?,Esa razón no es suficiente para no mirar por donde vas!"-lo comenzó a regañar. Ella lo sabe,su extraño gusto hacía esa fruta conocida como Manzana,la hacía actuar de otra forma. Por eso no podía permitir que le hagan algo a su querida fruta!. (Extraño punto de vista).-_"Además por que repites la palabra Extremo o agregas esa misma palabra a cosas que ni siquiera son 'extremas'?"-le pregunto .-_"Idiota Extremo"-lo insulto.

Quizá la regla que ella misma invento de; no molestar e insultar a alguien antes de presentarte,no se aplica a ella.

* * *

_"Sho-chan!~"-dijo llamando la atención del nombrado.-_"¿Que haces tirado en el suelo,como si estuvieras lamentándote?"-pregunto Tamará curioso.

_"Ughh...M-Me duele el... estomago..."murmuro.

Frente a ellos estaba la casa 'normal' que Tamara considera 'muy humilde'.

El era Irie Shoichi un chico normal de 15 años de edad que tiene,no más bien, tenía una vida completamente normal hasta hace unos momentos; en los que fue salvado por un chico mayor que el de una manera muy rara,arrojando cuchillos a sus matones de todos los días con la escusa de se me 'resbalo'. Internamente suspiro. Acomodo sus lentes,ya que estos se habían movido cuando Tamará lo arrastro. Su dolor de estomago ya estaba desapareciendo. Supone que fue por que se encontraba más tranquilo,aprovechando eso miro debajo de sus brazos oculto debajo de su chaqueta;un pequeño gato color negro y blanco.

_"Meow..."-fue el pequeño maullido del gatito. Sonrió levemente,contento de que se encuentre sin heridas. Sin embargo no podía hacer más por el pequeño,en su departamento no podían tener mascotas. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Tamara se acercaba a el.

_"Oh!~Esto era lo que protegías?.."-le pregunto,arrebatando al animal de sus manos.-_"Es lindo...¿Piensas quedártelo?"-lo miro.

_"¿Eh?..¡No!...N-No puedo..."-respondió bajando la cabeza.

_"mnn...¡Ya se!...No te importa si me lo quedo yo,verdad?"-le dijo. Irie lo miro un poco sorprendido,definitivamente no esperaba eso.-_"A Tsuna-chan le encantan los animales!"-comento sonriendo,mientras que el gato maulló.-_"¡Esto será una sorpresa!,por ahora entremos a casa!"-.

_"...S-Si...?"-estaba inseguro.

* * *

Después de presentarse formalmente.

Haru decidió sin explicación alguna poner a prueba a Tsuna,diciéndole que lo iba a estar vigilando.

En cambio Tsuna solo comenzó a reírse con el único pensamiento en su cabeza-_"Por alguna razón,hay mucha gente extraña alrededor mio..."-_.Ya que sus amigos y familia no eran personas a las que podrían llamarse comunes. Ellos serían algo así como; personas pocos comunes que cada vez que tienen oportunidad sacan a relucir sus muy brillantes y creativas ideas mucho más que poco comunes. Solo eso,¿verdad?. Definitivamente iba a decir que sus amigo eran anormales, no es como si él fuera normal. La única opción que tiene sería acostumbrarse un poco más de lo ya esta.

_"Tsuna-nii...tengo hambre..."-le dijo Fran llamando su atención tirando de su brazo. Tsuna sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

_"¡Oh!¡Tsu-kun!"-vio a como se acercaba a lo lejos Milena y Nicole,quien agitaba su mano.

_"Hahi?"-Haru parpadeo al ver como aumentaba la cantidad de personas.

_"Tsuna!¡Lambo-san tiene hambre!"-se quejo.

Fran frunció el ceño.

_"¿Quienes son ellos Tsunayoshi-san?"-pregunto Milena señalando a los otros,con Nicole detrás de ella.

_"...Ellos son Miura-san y Lambo!"-respondió sonriendo agarrando a ultimo en brazos.

_"¡Un bebe!¡Que linda vaquita!¿Quieres leche?"-comenzó a decir Nicole emocionada abrazando al pequeño.-_"¿Conoces a Reborn-chan?¿También puedes desprender una aura asesina como él?..."-.

_"Nicole-chan,claramente ese es un bebe normal con cosplay de vaca"-dijo casualmente Milena.-_"En serio que clase de padres dejan a sus hijos vestidos así?"-suspiro y miro a Haru.-_"...Tu...tampoco eres normal,¿verdad?"-le pregunto analizándola.

_"¡Hahi!¡Haru es muy normal-desu!"-le respondió un poco molesta.

_"Lo sabia,otra más al grupo"-murmuro Milena desviando la mirada.

_"La habilidad para reunir bichos raros alrededor de Tsuna-nii sigue creciendo"-comento Fran aferrando al nombrado.

Tsuna suspiro.-_"Por cierto ya terminaron de hacer las compras..."-miro las bolsas que traía Nicole.-_"...¿Que es eso?..."-señalo las bolsas de Milena,un poco extrañado por la cantidad de productos de manzanas que se podían ver por la transparencia de las bolsas. Milena se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_"...Cosas mías,aunque hace un rato un Idiota Extremo casi las rompe!,pero llegamos a un acuerdo...la próxima vez que nos veamos competiremos y el perdedor deberá comprar todo lo que quiera el ganador,por supuesto voy a asegurarme en dejarlo en quiebra!"-relato sonriendo con puras malas intenciones.

_"No se como fue que llegaron a ese acuerdo,pero de alguna forma fue muy divertido!¡Podremos ver como Milena-chan derrota a un chico,al Extremo!"-dijo Nicole imitando al chico de antes muy emocionada.

_"Tsundere-san no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas..¿Que pasarían si Tamatama-chan, te escuchara?...se podría poner celoso tu sabes..."-dijo Fran observando a Lambo y le saco la lengua. Y Lambo molesto hizo lo se sonrojo.

_"Hahaha...¿Por que no seguimos esta conversación en casa?..."-propuso Tsuna antes de que se desate el caos.-_"Lambo quieres venir?,mañana te puedo llevar con Reborn"-le dijo. Lambo asintió frenéticamente.-_"¿Miura-san?,si quieres puedes venir también"-le dijo sonriendo.

_"...¡Muy bien!¡Hoy cenaremos algo especial!¡Y de postre una tarta de Manzana!"-anunció Nicole agitando su mano llena de alegría.

* * *

Nuevamente le dolía el estomago.

Si no hacía algo pronto o si no huía de allí pronto moriría de seguro. ¿Que clase de persona puede vivir a esto?. Era lo que pensaba Irie desesperado al ver como dos personas intentaban matarse sin ningún tipo de molestia en frente suyo arrojándose cuchillos que desde su punto de vista eran difíciles de esquivar. ¿Que podía hacer?. Desde que cruzaron la puerta de la entraba estaban así. Tamará peleando contra otro chico llamado Belphegor. Incluido destruyeron un parte de la sala,nada grave pero notable. Suspiro. De alguna forma hasta el momento se las arreglo para salir ileso. En ese momento la idea de huir y no volver jamás era bastante tentadora.

_"Ushishishishi...Campesino crees que con esa puntería podrás matarme a mi,un Príncipe?"-escucho como decía Belphegor con esa risa espeluznante,deteniéndose frente a las escaleras del segundo piso.

_"¿Que estas diciendo,Bel-chan?~yo no veo ningún príncipe aquí,solo veo a una plaga a punto de ser exterminada~"-respondió tranquilo.-_"Ya sabes,es muy raro tener una oportunidad para matarte, Tsuna-chan no esta aquí para salvarte!"-dijo apuntándolo con otro cuchillo.

_"Ushishishi...No necesito que Usagi-chan me salve,después de todo tu eres el que va a morir en mis manos.."-dijo Bel poniéndose en guardia.

Y comenzaron de nuevo,esta ves en el segundo piso.

__"¿Debería pedir ayuda..?...Ughh...mi estomago..."-_pensaba Irie tirado en el suelo.

_"meow"-el pequeño maullido se escucho. Internamente Irie le estaba deseando suerte al pequeño gato por tener que vivir allí de ahora en adelante.

_"Ano...¿Que haces aquí?¿Eres amigo de Tamará?"-asustado miro hacía la puerta. Ahí estaba parado un chico de cabello castaño junto más personas,en su mayoría chicas con expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

_"L-Lo siento...Tamara-kun...esta arriba..."-respondió después de reaccionar.-_"Y y-yo soy Irie Shoichi...U-Un gusto y perdón por irrumpir en su casa..."-se disculpo con una reverencia.

_"¿Eh?...¡No hace falta!¡Espero que no llevemos bien de ahora en adelante Irie-san!-con una sonrisa le dijo.-_"Puedes llamarme Tsuna!"-.

Shoichi se sonrojo,un poco tímido asintió. Hace tiempo que no tenía amigos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

_"Ushishishi...Tienes un ultimo deseo antes de ir al infierno,mocoso?"-pregunto Bel con un cuchillo en el cuello de Tamara.

_"Claro,si voy al infierno tu tendrás que venir conmigo y luego reemplazarme!"-respondió sin ningún miedo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

_"¿Bel-senpai?¿Tamatama-chan?¿Que hacen en mi cuarto? y en mi cama?"-pregunto Fran desde la puerta,observando su extraña posición. Las cosas que uno encuentra cuando va tranquilamente a cambiarse a su habitación.-_"...¿Planean hacer bebes?"-les volvió a preguntar de manera inocente. Realmente no sabía como se hacen los bebes,tenía 7 años pero una vez su Sensei le dijo que 'Las personas hacen bebes cuando están juntos uno arriba del otro en una cama'. No entendió a que se refería, por eso preguntaba. Los niños siempre tienen curiosidad,no?.

_"..."-la habitanción quedo en absoluto silencio.

_"Fran?¿Que pasa?"-ahora era Tsuna quien los miraba.-_"¿Que están haciendo?"-pregunto inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

_"Creo que están haciendo bebes...pero..."-dijo Fran sin emociones.

-"...Ne,¿Como se hacen los bebes?"-por alguna razón esa pregunta solo aumento la incomodidad del ambiente. Y Tsuna todavía esperaba su respuesta.

Antes de que alguno volviera a abrir su boca...

_"Ustedes dos,¿Como se atreven a tratar de machar la inocencia de Tsunayoshi-san!?"-entró Milena muy enojada con una pistola en sus manos.-_"Y en el cuarto de la Maldita Rana!?¿En el cuarto de un niño!?"-les grito.

_"Tsuna-nii,¿sabes que esta pasando?"- Fran dijo.

_"No lo se,pero mejor vayamos a comer...de seguro cuando ellos tengan hambre vendrán..."-le dijo,saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

**En la sala...**

_"¡Hahi!¿Que son esos ruidos-desu!?"-pregunto alarmada Haru.

_"N-No se..."-dijo Irie sonriendo levemente,acariciando al gato.

_"No se preocupen,seguro Tama-kun y Bel-san quieren matarse de nuevo"-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa,dandoles un poco de té,mientras hasta que la cena este lista.

_"Lambo-san quiere dulces!"-.

_"Bienvenido a la realidad Niño vaca,no puedes comer dulce antes de la cena..."-respondió Fran sentándose en un sillón frente ellos.

**_"**Nicole-chan,te ayudo a preparar la cena?"-se ofreció Tsuna.

_"¡Gracias!"-.

_"¡Haru también ayudará!"-grito ella.

_"Muchas gracias! Miura-san"-Tsuna le sonrió y ella se sonrojo.

Nicole solo los miro fijamente.

_"Así es como empieza...una mirada a su persona especial y ya estas en su lista negra..."-murmuro Fran

_"Hagan caso a Lambo-san!"-reclama haciendo berrinches.

_"¿Eh?"-Irie estaba confundido.-_"¿Paso algo?"-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Estaré esperando sus opiniones.**

**En el próximo Capitulo Tsuna vera a su madre! a Nana!,visitando su antigua casa**

**Nos vemos! ¡Bye!¡Bye!**


	12. Reunión

**Hola a todos!**

**A pasado tiempo,perdonen la tardanza.**

**Ahora espero que les guste!**

* * *

_"¡Lo he decidido!¡No importa si se trata de la mafia,Yo voy a ser la esposa de Tsubaki-sama!"-fue el grito de ella.

Tsubaki suspiro,no importaba cuanto lo negaba o gritaba,ninguno de ellos lo escuchaba.

Hace unos días después de su 'enfrentamiento' con Gokudera, mientras caminaba tranquilo por el parque para poder distraerse un poco y esconderse de su Tutor. Se encontró con una niña de 10 años; su pelo era lila plateado largo hasta los hombros,tenía puesto un vestido rosa con volados,en satén con detalles de nido de abeja en la parte alta delantera, rodeando la parte de la cintura un lazo de color gris con una rosa violeta. En cuanto la vio supo que ella era alguien de una familia adinerada. Sin embargo al verla le recordó a su hermano (Tsuna), ella estaba siendo molestada e insultada por los demás niños. Lo único que llego a captar entre el ruido fue la palabra _Mentirosa._

Él la ayudo,pero jamás comprendió el por que la llamaban así.

_"Bueno. Si es así,te entrenare para ser una adecuada esposa para un jefe de la mafia"-fue lo que dijo Reborn sonriendo.

__"Es curioso que ninguno pida mi opinión..."-_pensaba.

Tsubaki los miro con una expresión de cansancio. Por una parte se sentía aliviado ya que Reborn no lo molestaría por unos minutos debido a que finalmente consiguió 'un nuevo miembro para _su_famiglia' aun si se trate de una simple niña. Por otra parte estaba incrédulo a lo que pasaba frente a él.

Reborn finalmente le explico todo sobre la mafia,y en vez de huir o lo que sea, ella lo acepto y grito lo de hace un momento.

_"¡Muchas gracias!Oji-sama,yo me esforzare mucho!"-grito ella muy entusiasmada.

__"...¿Eh?¿Por que 'Oji-sama'?...sería un poco raro que una chica de su edad llame a un 'bebé' tío..."-_Tsubaki seguía siendo espectador.

_"No me llames así"-dijo Reborn mirándola.-_"Yo soy Reborn,el mejor asesino a sueldo y tutor de Tsubaka"-.

_"Pero pienso que tío te quedaría mejor,digo eres un pequeño bebé que en realidad es un sicario que pertenece a la mafia lo cual es sorprendente y raro. Como en las películas de mafiosos,se me ocurrió que podría llamarte así,bueno después de todo son como una gran familia. Aunque creo que esto no explica nada...en fin, si no te gusta que te llame 'Oji-sama' te puedo llamar Akambo-sama o Reborn-sama?..."-fue lo que ella intento explicar.

_"Eres una chica extraña,Bienvenida a la familia; Dame-hoshi"- Reborn dijo ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora.

__"Le dice extraña un bebé que es capaz de llenar por completo mi habitación con bombas y despertarme con un gran mazo..."-_se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora que Tsubaki recordaba, 'Hoshi' no era su verdadero nombre. En realidad se llamaba Lorem Gemini que según ella; en latín significa Gemelos de la Estrella. Pero como era un nombre raro prefería que la llamen Hoshi. En serio,Tsubaki se preguntaba que tipo de personas eran sus , ella también dijo y aseguro que no tenía a donde ir por ciertos problemas.

Eso ocasiono que de ahora en adelante Hoshino viva con ellos. No le molestaba,de esa forma su casa estaría un poco más animada y su madre tendría más compañía, de echo Nana acepto con gusto a Hoshino. Sin embargo lo único que le molestaba era que todos digan y afirmen que ella era su novia y futura esposa!.

_"Bueno. Tsubaka es hora de que hagas tus deberes"-escucho como Reborn comenzaba a hablarle.

¡Ah!¿Como pudo olvidarlo? Antes de que comenzara todo,él estaba apunto de hacer sus tareas;primero interrumpió Reborn haciendo cosplay de minero diciéndole que por cada respuesta equivocada iba a explotar las bombas que puso en su habitación. Luego fue Hoshino,quien entro haciendo cosplay de gato; tenía puesto otro vestido (muy parecido al de antes,solo que este era de color negro),en la cabeza llevaba unas orejas de gato color negro al igual que una cola (que para su sorpresa se movían como si fueran reales) diciendo -"_¡Tsubaki-sama,el otro día Oji-sama me dijo que usted tenía una gran devoción y fanatismo hacía el cosplay!,así que ¿Que le parece?,nya~"-._

__"mn?..Ahora que lo pienso...de donde saca esa ropa Hoshino..?,aunque debo admitir que ella se veía bien...¿¡Que rayos estoy pensando!?"-_pensaba confundido.

_"Hoh,Te felicito Hoshi, acabas de sumar puntos con Tsubaka gracias a tu disfraz"-dijo casualmente Reborn mirándola.

_"¿En serio?"-ella estaba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.-_"¡Entonces debo hacerlo más seguido!¡Tsubaki-sama la próxima vez lo sorprenderé!"-anunció emocionada y muy decidida.

__"Por favor,no lo hagas!,se que te veraz bien con otro lindo disfraz!¡Pero aun así no lo hagas,es muy vergonzoso!...es más tu deberías ser la que se sienta avergonzada,no yo!"-_pensaba,por supuesto que no lo diría en voz alta.

_"Quien diría que Tsubaka tenía tales pensamientos...por una chica de 10 años,cuatro años más joven que tu..."-dijo Reborn divertido por poder burlarse de su alumno.

__"¿Que...?¿Él puede leer mis pensamientos?...¡Lo sabía el no es humano!"-_se decía a si mismo incrédulo,sorprendido.

_"Tus pensamientos están escritos en tu cara Dame-Tsubaki,ahora ponte a trabajar!"-dijo dándole un patada en la cabeza.

* * *

Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud.

Tsuna realmente tiene mucha paciencia.

¿Por que?,era lo que se preguntaba Tsuna con un poco de cansancio y nerviosismo.

El día de ayer había sido muy agotador para él,aunque estaba feliz de haber echo otros amigos como Shoichi y Haru,además ahora tenían una mascota;el pequeño gato al cual nombraron, estaba seguro de que Nike y Tomohisa (cuando vuelva) se llevarían muy bien,por más que se trate de una ave y un felino. Solo,lo único que le parecía un poco extraño era la leve atmósfera de tensión que rodeaba a Haru y a Nicole a pesar de que hayan estado sonriendo todo el tiempo.¿Por que?. No lo sabe. Cuando le pregunto a Tamará la razón de eso,simplemente le dijo;-_"Ah~ Finalmente la Primavera esta llegando a los corazones de estas pequeñas doncellas,pero cual sera el resultado final?~"-_.

Tsuna no entendió que quiso decir con eso,por lo que decidió ignorarlo. Luego extrañamente Fran se hizo 'amigo' de Shoichi inclusive hasta le puso un apodo: 'Megane-san',aunque luego lo llamo 'Shoichi-senpai'. En cambio con Lambo...fue totalmente distinto. Milena y Fran por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo en algo,y ese algo era: Deshacerse del Niño-vaca molesto y llorón cuanto antes.

Tsuna suspiro.

_"Meow~"el pequeño felino maullo. Nike se encontraba, por alguna razón,en su cabeza bien cómodo. Tsuna se pregunto si realmente su pelo era suave y esponjoso como los demás decían que ...¿Por que otra razón un gato querría dormir en sus cabellos castaños? o ¿Por que su familia,incluso Fran, de vez en cuanto lo acariciaban como si fuera una especie de animal?.

_"Que envidia~ Nike tiene a Tsuna-chan para él solo..."-dijo Tamará con un falso puchero. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?. Tsuna lo miro, Tamara se encontraba detrás suyo caminando despreocupado y sonriendo. Ahora tenía puesto un pantalón negro con rayas blancas a los costados junto con unas botas negras,en la parte de arriba usaba una remera gris de cuello en forma de 'V' acompañado con un chaleco un poco largo negro con capucha (la cual cubría su cabeza,Tamara no cambió su peinado,por lo que su pelo tapaba su ojo derecho),tenía una riñonera en la cintura con un dibujo de un cerdito. Y rodeando su cuello su collar de la Luna.-_"Debería abrazar a Tsuna-chan?~"-Tsuna vio como se preguntaba a si mismo.

_"Toca a Tsunayoshi-san y acabare con las pocas neuronas que quedan en tu cabeza"-amenazo Milena. Ella se encontraba a lado de Tamara (según ella era para asegurarse de que él no se pierda debido es un idiota. Aunque eso lo dijo sonrojada,además Tamara es el que conoce mejor el lugar que ellos. Para no enfrentar o contradecirla nadie dijo nada,a excepción de Fran). Ahora se encontraba comiendo una manzana,y en sus manos tenía una bolsa llenas de la misma fruta.-_"Espero que a la señora Sawada le gusten las Manzanas"-comento volviendo a la 'normalidad'. Ella usaba una remera gris larga hasta casi llegar al muslo,encima de eso tenía puesta una campera negra deportiva abierta. En la parte de abajo un bermuda de jin color negro,y unas zapatillas rojas. Tenía colgada una cartera con un dibujo de una calavera con letras que decía peligro.( En su cabeza había una gorra a cuadros gris,roja y blanco). En su cuello tenía el collar del Sol.

_"Milena-chan...¿No había en casa otra cosa a parte de las manzanas?"-le pregunto Nicole curiosa. Ella se encontraba caminando a lado izquierdo de Tsuna. Usaba una polera de manga larga azul junto con una chaqueta negra de manga corta,en la parte de abajo usaba un corto negro,acompañado con unas zapatillas converse negras. Su pelo largo castaño estaba recogido en dos coletas. Llevaba puesta una mochila la cual tenía el dibujo de un pez. En su mano,envolviendo la muñeca estaba su collar de la Estrella.-_"¿Acaso quieres que Nana-san sufra de manzanitis raraobse?"-le pregunto sonriendo.

Tsuna se extraño un poco por la palabra.

_"¿Que rayos es eso?"-le pregunto con calma Milena.

_"Rara obsesión de Manzanas"-respondió.

_"Nicole-chan es mejor que no acerques mucho a Tamará,su bajo nivel de ingenio e inteligencia ya te esta afectando"-le sugirió,ignorando las protestas del otro.

_"Eso duele Mi-chan~ además no tengo un bajo nivel de ingenio e inteligencia,solo soy un chico normal que prefiere no aportar buenas ideas y ocultar su verdadero intelecto~"-con una sonrisa dijo Tamara.

_"Eso es solo una escusa para ocultar tu idiotez"-comento Fran.-_" Y tu eres todo menos normal...tal vez eres un extraterrestre que tomo forma humana y en cuanto tengas oportunidad comenzaras tus planes de dominar y esclavizar al mundo!"-dijo con un tono un poco emocionado.

_"Fran-chan tiene mucha imaginación!~"-dijo riéndose Tamará.-_"Pero te aseguro que no soy un extraterrestre"-.

_"Cierto,el es solo un pervertido del planeta de la idiotez"-dijo Milena tranquila.

_"¿Pero eso no lo haría también un ser de otro planeta?,es decir un extraterrestre?"-pregunto una dudosa Nicole mirándolos.

_"Oh!¡Entonces quiere decir que no importa que Tamatama-chan siempre sera: Un idiota pervertido con complejo de hermano Intergalactico"-dijo Fran llegando a una conclusión.-_"Felicidades"-le dijo secamente.

_"Que cruel Fran-chan~ y eso no es algo para estar orgulloso"-dijo haciendo un puchero.

_"Por supuesto que no!"-comenzó a decir Nicole agitando su brazo con determinación.-_"A este paso Tama-kun con esas cualidades jamás llegaras a hacer orgulloso a alguien,ni siquiera a ti mismo!...sin embargo todavía estoy segura de que Tu y Milena-chan se casaran en el futuro!"termino imaginándolos.-_"Espero que me den un sobrinito..."-comenzó a hablar consigo misma en su propio mundo.-_"Una linda niña...o un apuesto niño..."-.

_"¿¡Q-Que!?/¿¡De que estas hablando!?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tamara y Milena,quienes al instante se miraron, sonrojándose, y apartando su mirada del otro.

_"Tch...¿Crees que a la señora Sawada le gusten las manzanas?"-dijo Milena con la cara roja.

_"ohh...Tsundere-san no es bueno que intentes desviar obviamente el tema,sobre todo si tienes la cara como un tomate..."-Fran dijo,ganándose una mirada de la otra.

_"...o la cara roja como una manzana"-dijo Nicole sonriendo divertida.

_"...Ha..ha..haha..."-Tamara comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, ganándose un golpe de una Milena molesta.

__"¿Por que no podemos tener una conversación normal?"_-se preguntaba mentalmente Tsuna suspirando.

_"...Nicole-san,quieres hacerme el favor de no hablar sobre manzanas,es un poco incomodo,ya que estoy usando un gorro de Manzana"-dijo Fran sin emociones señalando su cabeza. El pequeño Fran se encontraba caminando a su lado derecho sosteniendo su mano (la de Tsuna). Se encontraba vestido casi de la misma forma que la primera vez que se encontraron. Por alguna razón cambio su cabeza de Rana por la de manzana.-_"Y Tsundere-san quiere dejar de mirarme con intenciones asesinas,realmente no necesito su atención y todavía quiero vivir"-termino de decir en tono aburrido.

_"Lambo-san,quiere dulce de Uva!¡Tsuna!"-comenzó a gritar Lambo. Ese bebe en traje de Vaca es la razón por la que estaban caminando. Bueno. Lambo no caminaba,puesto a que Tsuna lo estaba cargando en su brazo. (Lambo hasta ese momento se encontró extrañamente callado).

_"¡Ya deja de seguirme!¡Maldito monstruo del béisbol!¡Vete!"-.

_"Hahaha.¡No seas tímido Gokudera!,ya que vamos a la casa de Tsuna,pensé que sería bueno ir juntos!"-.

Todos ellos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar unas voces muy familiares para ellos.

_"Gokudera-kun?¿Yamamoto?"-pregunto Tsuna en cuanto reacciono. Le pareció raro que estén juntos,después de todo: Ellos se llevan como perro y gato.

_"Tsuna-sama!"-grito Gokudera cambiando su personalidad al instante.

_"Yo!Tsuna!"-saludo un sonriente Yamamoto.

_"Oh!¡Es Bomba-san y Béisbol-san!"-saludo Fran con su mano.-_"¿Que están haciendo?¿Es una cita?"-pregunto Fran,con la intención de molestarlos.

Silencio. Y antes de que Gokudera pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido. Mientras que Yamamoto comenzó a reír: las opciones eran o Yamamoto no entendió o simplemente le resultaba muy divertido.

_"¿¡Cita!?,No me extraña de ustedes dos,después de todo dicen que los opuestos se atraen,un ejemplo de ello son Tama-kun y Milena-chan!"-dijo y explico Nicole con estrellitas en sus ojos por la emoción.

_"Takeshi-kun~ asegúrate de ser amable con Hayato-chan cuando hagan _eso,_si? ~"-dijo Tamara riendo. Intentando ignorar el comentario de Nicole,y levemente sonrojado.

_"¡Felicidades!¡Les deseo lo mejor Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto!"-dijo Tsuna. Decidió seguir su juego,no podía negar que no era divertido ver las expresiones de Gokudera.

_"¿Que..!?...Incluso Tsuna-sama piensa en eso..."-comenzó a decir Hayato de rodillas en el suelo en completo shock.-_"¡Tu Idiota,deja de reírte!"-le grito a Yamamoto gruñendo.

_"Maa,Maa,calmate~...Haya-chan!"-dijo repente Yamamoto todavía riendo.

_"¿¡Quien te dio el derecho de llamarme así!?"-ahora grito,sacando sus dinamitas.

_"¡Gokudera-kun!,cálmate,si?"-tranquilizo Tsuna,antes de que el nombrado intente hacer volar a Yamamoto otra vez.

_"¡Si!¡Como usted diga Tsuna-sama!"-.

_"Tsuna-nii tu mascota esta haciendo mucho ruido"-se quejo Fran señalando a Gokudera.

_"¿Mascota?"-oh,esto parece haber atraído la atención de Lambo. Fran asintió y con la mirada le dijo 'mira esto': Con sus ilusiones puso un par de orejas de perro en la cabeza de Gokudera,además de una cola.

_"¡Oh!..Hahahha,¡Que lindo,Haya-chan!"-diijo Yamamoto.

_"Wuaahahaha, Bakadera se ve ridículo!"-Lambo se burlo.

_"¡Maldita Vaca!"-.

_"Veo que todos se llevan muy bien..."-dijo una alegre Nicole.-_"¿No lo crees así, Tsu-kun?"-.

_"Se llevan tan bien que se quieren matar"-dijo Fran,sacando fotos.

_Solo son un par de idiotas"-Milena frunció el ceño ante ellos,pisando a Tamara en el suelo. ¿Como llego allí?. Quien sabe...

_"_...Y este es solo el comienzo del día..."-_pensaba Tsuna sonriendo.

* * *

Reborn no estaba feliz al ver que su estudiante idiota en realidad no era tan idiota (como le gustaba llamarlo).

Tsubaka respondió correctamente cada una de las preguntas que le hizo,sin ningún error y rápidamente. Después de todo desde su punto de vista era aburrido no ser capaz de torturar...err..es decir dar _Tutoría _a su alumno. _  
_

Mientras observaba a su estudiante realizar sus tareas con una expresión de total aburrimiento,Reborn recordó los informes que le dieron sobre los hermanos; Sawada Tsubaki,el mayor y Sawada Tsunayoshi,el menor.

Su alumno era popular,inteligente con buenas notas, además de ser bueno en deportes pero no estaba integrado a ningún club en la escuela. También era carismático; siempre rodeado de personas. Se podría decir que si estaba calificado para ser el próximo Jefe de Vongola. Sin embargo,había algo que le molestaba de Tsubaka. Su sonrisa. La sonrisa que le daba Tsubaki a las personas no era real,sino que era forzada y sin vida. Pocas veces vio su verdadera expresión de felicidad; como cuando esta con su madre e incluso con Hoshi y él. Al principio supuso que era debido a la relación distanciada con su padre, Iemitsu,ya que este no volvía a su casa por mucho tiempo. O por el incidente de su hermano hace tiempo. Ahora solo llego a la conclusión de que su estudiante bueno para nada no era alguien de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Simplemente parecía confundido a lo que sentía. Por supuesto que como el Gran Hitman que es,él se encargara de arreglar a su alumno,a la fuerza o no.

_"Ahora resuelve el siguiente problema o le diré a Hoshi que no haga más cosplay para ti"-dijo. Con las manos en el detonador de bombas.-_"Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo"-se burlo.

_"¡Por eso digo,que no tengo ningún tipo de gusto por el cosplay!"-fue el grito que dio el Dame-Tsubaka con el ceño fruncido.

_"Callate"- BOOM.

_"¿¡Pero que...!?...¡Reborn!"-se quejo.

En cambio, Tsunayoshi,según los datos: era todo lo contrario de su hermano. Si era popular,pero no popular en el buen sentido, sino popular en negativo. Desde el jardín de infantes era tímido,torpe y alguien que no era capaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear,y era conocido Dame-tsuna por todos. Además fue la culpa de su propio hermano que comenzarán a llamarlo por ese apodo 'para nada agradable'. (Bueno. Él no era tampoco alguien para decir eso,después de todo el mismo - Reborn - usaba esos apodos para sus ustedes entienden...).

Reborn hizo nota mental para castigar a Tsubaka por eso. Solo él era capaz de burlarse y humillarlos públicamente o no.

Volviendo a los informes que en esos momentos,actualmente, no servían de para nada.

Sawada Tsunayoshi desapareció a la edad de 10 años. Fue secuestrado por una _Famiglia _más conocida por la _Estraneo Famiglia_; quienes utilizaban a los niños de su familia como experimentos o sea "Conejillos de indias" para inventar inventar armas especiales. Todo eso lo hicieron supuestamente para poder restaurar su gloria caída. Iemitsu en un tardío intento por salvar a su hijo,supo de su paradero,pero no lo encontró. Por que...

Ese día la _Estraneo Famiglia _dejo de existir.

* * *

Ahora estaba más que enojado.

Desde hace un rato que empezó a hacer sus tareas de forma correcta y Reborn se limitaba a explotar bombas en su habitación solo cuando dejaba de hacerlas o no prestaba la suficiente atención aunque sea por un segundo.

Estaba seguro que Reborn tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención,y estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro. ¿Que no se supone que un fin de semana es para descansar sin hacer los deberes ni trabajar?,o como él,Tsubaki, para no perder su vida y cordura antes de tiempo por su Tutor para nada normal?.

Volviendo a suspirar decidió mirar un pequeño momento por la ventana,solo para encontrar a un niño,más especifico un bebe con un extraño traje de Vaca con un peinado afro que, además tenía en sus manos una pistola apuntando directamente hacía ellos, sonriendo. Todo sobre una rama de árbol.

_"¡Wahahaha!¡Preparate Reborn,El Gran Lambo-sama ha llegado!""-grito la voz infantil.

_"Ahora resuelve este"-le dijo tranquilamente Reborn a su lado señalando otro problema. Ignorando totalmente al niño.

_"¿Que pasa con ese niño?¿Lo conoces,Reborn?"-le pregunto un poco extrañado.

_"Muevete,Dame-Tsubaki,tienes más problemas por resolver ahora"-fue la única respuesta que recibió.

_"¡Pero hay un _niño,un bebe _en mi ventana!,¿Como puedo ignorarlo!?"-le dijo señalándolo.

_"Soy el gran Lambo-san,un asesino a sueldo!"-volvió a gritar.

_"No me relaciono con Familias de la Mafia por debajo de mi"-dijo Reborn.-_"Ahora vuelve al trabajo a menos que quieras quedarte sin habitación"-le amenazo.

Tsubaki dio de nuevo un pequeño vistazo al niño,y luego volvió a su tarea.

* * *

Antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino mientras caminaban,Lambo se separo de inmediato de los brazos de Tsuna y corrió, dejándolos atrás diciendo cosas que no pudieron entender con una granada de color rosa en su mano.

_"Maldita Vaca-Idiota!"-comenzó a decir Gokudera.-_"Solo le causa problemas a Tsuna-sama!"-termino. Tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacía los lados,para ver si lo encontraba.

_"Maa,maa..."-decía Yamamoto sonriendo.

_"Gokudera-kun cálmate,si?"-dijo Tsuna suavemente.-_"Al fin y al cabo Lambo es solo un niño, y de seguro fue a visitar a Reborn"-explico.

_"Tsunayoshi-san,¿Para que el Niño-vaca quería ir a ver a Reborn-san?"-pregunto Milena.

_"¿Son amigos?"-pregunto Nicole.

_"¿Eh?...No,Lambo tiene la misión de asesinar a Reborn!"-anunció Tsuna.-_"Por eso hay que detenerlo"-estaba preocupado.

_"Ohhh...La vaca de seguro es suicida..."-comento Fran a su lado.-_"Estoy listo para sacar fotos de su cadáver!"-ahora tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos por la emoción.

_"Hahaha,Lambo-chan es de seguro alguien persistente~"-dijo Tamara despreocupado. Haciendo que todos lo miren con curiosidad.-_"Miren allá arriba~"-señalo la casa frente a ellos.

Allí arriba de un árbol frente a una ventana estaba Lambo, tirano un granada al interior.

BOOM.

_"Lambo!"-grito Tsuna dirigiéndose a el. Con todos siguiéndolo.

Lambo parecía estar a punto de llorar,sin embargo se paro de inmediato y corrió a tocar el timbre.

_"Lambo!¿Estas bien?"-Tsuna le pregunto,cargando al bebe nuevamente, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Suspirando de alivio al ver que no tenía heridas graves.

_"...¿Tsu-kun...?"-escucho una voz femenina muy familiar,que hacía tiempo que Tsuna no escuchaba.

_"Okaa-san?"-.

* * *

**Muy bien!,apareció otro personaje!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. También si tienen alguna pregunta o algo así,no duden en hacerla!. También gracias por leer esta historia!.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!¡Bye!¡Bye! **


	13. La Bazooka de los 10 Años

**Hola!.Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia.**

**Acá la continuación...**

* * *

_"Okaa-san?..."-fue lo único que pudo decir debido a la sorpresa inesperada.

Tsuna sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. De echo antes de salir de su casa se había estado preparando. Solo que ahora no salio como esperaba.

Tsuna miro a su madre con sorpresa para luego comenzar a sonreír poco a poco.

Puede que esa no sea la mejor forma después de 4 años de ausencia. No tiene idea de como su madre reaccionaría. Pero él pondrá todo su esfuerzo para poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido,y aunque antes eso no hayan tenido mucha comunicación, ahora solucionaría todo. Por que ahora todo sería diferente. Estaba seguro.

_"...Estoy de vuelta...okaa-san..."-dijo Tsuna. (Con Lambo en sus brazos). Dando una de sus mejores sonrisas,aunque por dentro este un poco nervioso.

_"..¡Bienvenido de vuelta,Tsu-kun!"-dijo Nana devolviendo la sonrisa con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas. Avanzando hacía Tsuna lentamente. Abrazándolo con fuerza,como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca...de nuevo.-_"..Te extrañe tanto...mi pequeño Tsu-kun..."-dijo entre sollozos.

_"Yo también...te extrañe mucho okaa-san..."-Tsuna estaba más que feliz.

* * *

Fran miro atentamente cada movimiento realizado por la madre de su Tsuna-nii. Ella parecía ser una buena persona; amable y de un gran corazón. Justo igual que su Tsuna-nii. Incluso pudo notar el parecido que tenían ambos, ojos grandes color miel, pelo castaño y de aspecto suave que pide ser acariciado. Definitivamente Tsuna saco los rasgos femeninos de su madre. Pero no es como si él, Fran, lo vaya a decir en voz alta,después de todo vio lo que pasaba cada vez que alguien lo hacía. En ese tiempo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Tamará. Un poco por que también le pareció divertido!.

Observo las caras de los demás. Y si. En su rostro claramente estaba escrito lo mismo que pensaba hace un momento.

En ese momento a Fran se ocurrió una gran idea, mirando el reencuentro y a los demás se acerco hacía la puerta de la entrada de la casa que seguía abierta. Y entró con cautela. Según lo que escucho, allí vivía un pequeño bebe hitman y el hermano gemelo de su Tsuna-nii. Y así comenzó su ...

MISIÓN : Infiltrarse en la casa de la familia Sawada y recolectar información útil y material de chantaje.

En sus manos estaba su 'armamento',conocido por personas normales como : cámara.

Primer objetivo - Escaleras. Camino hacía las habitaciones.

_"Me pregunto si este disfraz le gustara a Tsubaki-sama...creo que es un poco...grande...pero de seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa!."-escucho una voz proveniente de la sala.

Un poco curioso se asomo por la puerta.

__"¿Una frutilla?"-_se preguntaba mentalmente Fran. Vio como de repente la 'frutilla' se dio vuelta y lanzo algo hacía su cabeza.-__"Esa es...Una Frutilla Humana!"-_pensaba,sacando una foto y sacando lo que estaba clavado en su frente.-_"Esto es una carta..."-susurro mirándola fijamente.

_"¿Quien esta allí?"-pregunto la chica.

_"Nadie importante,solo un espía que se acaba de infiltrar en esta casa"-respondió Fran sin importarle. Como si fuera normal hacer eso.

_"Oh,ya veo..."-dijo ella también,sin importarle.

* * *

Tsubaki todavía seguía haciendo sus deberes mirando de reojo a Reborn,quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Mentalmente suspiro,bien él podría estar haciendo otras cosas por ejemplo; podría estar durmiendo tranquilo. Pero no puede,por que no esta permitido.

También se extraño un poco,ya que ese niño vaca que estaba hace un rato en su ventana no apareció más.¿Quizá finalmente se dio por vencido en querer asesinar a Reborn?. Era extraño,¿Que clase de persona ordena a un niño hacer una misión imposible?. Él estaba seguro de que solamente se querían deshacer de el. Pero la pregunta sería: ¿Por que?.

Bueno,no es como si realmente hay que preguntarse eso...

_"¡Tsubaki-sama!¡Tsubaki-sama!"-se escuchaban los gritos de Hoshi acercándose cada vez más.-_"Tenemos visitas!"-anunció abriendo la puerta de golpe vestida de frutilla?

_"_¿Que pasa con esa ropa?...Una frutilla en serio?"-_se preguntaba mirándola extrañado.

_"¿Que clase de visitas,Dame-Hoshi?"-pregunto Reborn.

_"¿Eh?...Bueno,si no me equivoco...están..."-decía,pero fue interrumpida por un niño con cabeza de Manzana.

_"Están: Tamatama-chan, Tsundere-san, Nico-san, Bomba-san, Béisbol-san,Tsuna-nii y lamentablemente también esta el Niño-vaca..."-dijo contando con sus manos a las personas nombradas.

_"¿Quien eres tu,niño?"-se animo a preguntar.-__"Creo que lo he visto antes pero donde...?"-._

_"Soy Fran y mi deber en la vida es ser honesto con los demás, y torturar a quienes me molesten y lastimen a Tsuna-nii,y si tu lo haces te castigare en el nombre de mi cabeza de Manzana!"-le respondió haciendo poses raras.

_"¿Que rayos fue eso...?"-dijo Tsubaki con voz cansada

_"Un idiota siempre sera un Idiota,no es así Tsubaka."-dijo Reborn burlándose de él.

_"¿No conoces a Sailor Boom?,definitivamente eres Tsu-Baka"-dijo Fran.

_"Tsubaki-sama pensé que como le gustaba el cosplay sabría quien era Sailor Boom..."-comento Hoshi con lastima.

_"¿Que pasa con ustedes!?.Primero que nada yo no soy un Idiota Reborn!,además tu niño cabeza de manzana quien te crees que eres para llamarme Tsubaka!?"-comenzó a decir recibiendo como respuesta:-'No me contradigas si no quieres morir'-de parte de Reborn. Y también:-'Yo no me creo,yo soy Fran'-de parte del niño.-_"¿Y que es eso de Sailor Boom?,definitivamente ustedes son los que están equivocados,estoy seguro de que ese no es su nombre!..también dicho que..Yo no soy fanático del Cosplay!"-termino de gritar molesto y un poco agitado por levantar la voz y hablar rápido.-_"¿Y desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien para molestarme?"-les pregunto con calma mirándolos.

_"Nos acabamos de conocer Tsubaki-sama / Yo solo vine a espiar y me pareció divertido molestarte / Tu eres Tsubaka después de todo"-fue lo que recibió como respuestas al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo nuevamente la puerta se abrió revelando al niño-vaca.

_"Tanto tiempo sin vernos,Reborn!"-decía con una sonrisa.-_"Soy yo,Lambo!"-se presento.

_"Oh!¿Acaso esto es una reunión de fanáticos del cosplay?"-pregunto Hoshi.

_"No esta cosa es solo una Vaca suicida"-le respondió Fran sacando fotos.

_"...Entonces si lo conocías?"-pregunto Tsubaki,ignorando deliberadamente a los otros dos.

_"Bueno,Tsubaka recuerda esta formula"-Reborn dijo señalando algo en el libro,sin hacer caso a Lambo.

_"¿Eh?"-.

_"¡Hey!¡No me ignores!,Te matare Basura!"-dijo Lambo saltando hacía Reborn con un cuchillo en manos,con una expresión de enojo.

Reborn lo mando a volar contra la Pared.

__"Me pregunto si estará bien?..."_-se pregunto Tsubaki con un poco de preocupación.

_"eso dolió...debo haber tropezado con algo..."-escucho decir a Lambo.-_"¡Yo soy Lambo-san de 5 años,y mis comidas favoritas son las uvas y los dulces y yo Lambo-san que conoció a Reborn en un bar,acaba de tropezar!"-se presento de nuevo.

_"esa es una buena imagen"-Fran dijo tomando una foto.

_"¿Se conocieron en un bar?¿No es romántico?"-Hoshi dijo haciendo con sus manos la forma de un corazón.

_"Romántico?...Estamos hablando de un bebe homicida y un bebe suicida,¿en donde esta lo romántico?"-le dijo Fran.

_"Ustedes no piensan hacer nada?"-Tsubaki les pregunto. En serio ya estaba muy cansado. Hay demasiadas personas en su habitación y la mayoría en si,son puros desconocido o más bien,niños raros desconocidos!. Aunque debía admitir que Lambo tenía un poco de fuerza; recibir un golpe de Reborn,levantarse y volver a hacerlo era valiente o simplemente,como dijo Fran, suicida.

_"Nosotros solo somos espectadores / Esta es una buena oportunidad para hacer desaparecer a la Vaca"-dijeron los chicos vestidos de frutas al mismo tiempo.

_"Muajajaja,ahora le pedí un montón de armas al jefe. Que son heredadas por cada generación de la Familia Bovino"-dijo Lambo riendo.

_"Me sorprende tu persistencia"-Tsubaki dijo.

_"Tada!¡La Bazooka de los 10 años!,Los que son disparados con esto,por 5 minutos pueden intercambiarse con sus 'yo' de 10 años en el futuro!"-explico sonriendo,Lambo,mientras les mostraba una extraña bazooka de color rosa,purpura?

_"Entonces por que no la usas"-dijo de la nada Fran,quitandosela de las manos.

* * *

Tsuna estaba feliz.

Ahora mismo con su familia y su madre se encontraban en la sala. Tenía planeado explicarle a Nana donde estuvo estos cuatro años,claro que, omitiendo todo sobre la Mafia ( incluyendo la relación de Vongola e Iemitsu ). Antes,el día anterior con todos llegaron al acuerdo de intentar no usar sus armas con gente normal y más en presencia de Reborn,para que así no sospeche nada. Aunque realmente no es que tengan un problema en revelar que ya estaban involucrados en el mundo de la mafia,el único problema sería si se enteraran que estaba relacionado con Vindice.

Ese era su acuerdo.

Nadie debía enterarse de su relación con Vindice hasta que cumplan el acuerdo de hace 4 años.

Sin embargo,su familia parece no entender el significado de 'actuar normal' a menos que para ellos actuar normal signifique intentar matarse.

_"¡De una maldita vez!¡Dejen de actuar como unos simples mocosos!"-amenazo Milena a Gokudera,Yamamoto y a Tamara,especialmente a este ultimo, con su pistola.-_"¿Quieren que les haga un agujero en su cabeza,Basuras!"-termino.

_"Oh!...pero Mile-chan tu tampoco estas actuando como una princesa,estas actuando como Xanxus-sensei!"-dijo Tamara con una sonrisa divertida,alejandose de la pistola.

_"Maa,maa,calmense!¡Todos somos amigos no hay razón para matarse entre sí!"-dijo un Yamamoto sonriente.

__"Me pregunto si Yamamoto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.."_-se decía Tsuna en su mente. Sorprendido por la rapidez en la que Yamamoto se acostumbro a sus escenas en las que siempre intentan matarse.

_"¿Quien es tu amigo,Maldito idiota del béisbol!?"-dijo/grito Gokudera molesto.

_"Hahahahaha todos nosotros somos amigos!"-respondió.

_"No puedo esperar tanto para el día en el que ustedes dos sean pareja!"-dijo Nicole. Ganandose una mirada de muerte de Gokudera y una risa de Yamamoto.

_"Tienes unos amigos muy energéticos Tsu-kun!"-dijo Nana apareciendo desde la cocina,dejando unas tazas de te en la mesa. Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa.

Tsuna reacciono de repente.-_"Ahora que lo pienso...en donde esta Lambo?"-pregunto en voz alta recordándolo.

Miro hacía los lados para buscarlo con la mirada.

Se disculpo un minuto con su madre diciéndole que iría a ver a Tsubaki y ella encantada acepto. Al parecer era hora de una charla entre hermanos.

Por haberse distraído un poco se olvido por completo de Lambo. Quien sabe lo que le pudo haber pasado en ese tiempo. Directamente Tsuna se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso. Caminando por el pasillo ignorando el cuarto que antes solía ser suyo,yendo a la habitación de Tsubaki.

Probablemente Lambo este allí,otro lugar no había. Incluso se había olvidado de Fran. Con un suspiro decidió abrir la puerta.

Por alguna razón que desconocía en cuanto abrió la puerta,salio mucho humo de color rosa,que rodeo por completo el lugar,haciendo imposible para él poder ver. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Donde están Lambo y Fran?. Eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente. Si no se equivocaba y sus sospechas eran ciertas, además la información que Tamará les dio,ese humo fue causado por una de las armas de la Familia Bovino: La bazooka de los 10 años ; arma que te permite viajar al futuro por solo 5 minutos intercambiando con tu yo de ese año. Realmente un arma muy curiosa y peligrosa. Si ese tipo de arma cayera en manos equivocadas causaría muchos problemas. Pero ahora la pregunta era; ¿Quien acaba de viajar al futuro?

* * *

Reborn espero con calma para ver como serían los mocosos en el futuro.

Aunque no esperaba que justo al mismo tiempo entrara el hermano de su alumno.

El humo finalmente comenzó a esparcirse. Y dentro del mismo se podían ver dos siluetas y el sonido de alguien tosiendo.

_"Fiuf...cielos...parece que fui traído diez años atrás...con la bazooka de 10 años..."-dijo un sujeto vestido con una camisa con estampado de Vaca,unos pantalones de color beige junto con unas sandalias. Su pelo era liso,y tenía un ojo cerrado. Definitivamente este era El Lambo de diez años en el futuro.

_"Eso parece,capitán obvio..Parece que no has cambiado en nada Hombre-Vaca..."-dijo el otro con voz neutra. Como en el tiempo actual,tenía pelo verde y debajo de sus ojos habían unas pequeñas marcas,en su cabeza un gorro de rana. Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fue la ropa que tenía puesta el Fran del futuro. Sin duda alguna ese era el uniforme de Varia, además era bastante obvio,tenía en el la insignia del Varia, después de todo.

_"...Mira quien lo dice..."-le dijo este Lambo.-_"Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho en estos años,¿verdad?"-le dijo.

_"¿¡Que!?...estas personas...!?"-comenzó a gritar Tsubaka.

_"Tsubaki-sama ellos son los pequeños niños de hace un rato,no?...es...Increíble!¡Un viaje en el tiempo!"-dijo Hoshi muy emocionada,comenzando a escribir en un cuaderno que saco de la nada.

_"..¿Lambo?...¿Fran?..."-escucho decir a Tsuna en su misma posición,parado cerca de la puerta con la mirada sorprendida.

Reborn solo se limito a observar la escena,analizando cada movimiento y reacción de parte de los nombrados,quienes al escuchar la voz de Dame-tsuna dejaron atrás su guerra de miradas y buscaron la fuente de sonido.

_"¡Tsuna-nii!"-gritaron al unisono abalanzándose sobre él.

_"¿eh?..¿Que?..."-Tsuna,al parecer no entendía mucho de la situación.

_"De seguro que los demás se pondrán celosos,por que que no pudieron ver al Tsuna-nii de este tiempo..."-comenzó a decir Lambo soltando el abrazo,y mirándolo,mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-_"..ya que Tsuna-nii en este tiempo era más adorable!"-termino.

_"Si,de seguro que por los celos Senpai querrá matarme más que de costumbre..."dijo casualmente Fran.

Por la reacción de los dos mocosos; ellos están muy apegados con Tsuna. Pero también ellos dijeron 'los demás'.-_"¿Quienes son los demás, de quienes hablas?"-pregunto sin rodeos.

_"mn?...oh,Reborn tanto tiempo"-le respondió haciendo un gesto con su mano.-_"No puedo decir mucho sobre el futuro,pero se encontraran con ellos pronto."-le dijo,para volver su mirada a Tsuna.-_"El tiempo se nos esta acabando..."-le anuncio a Fran.

_"Ya lo se...oh!¡Aquí también esta Tsubaka!"-de repente dijo la cabeza de Rana.-_"Lamento decirte que no podre ir a su boda..."-.

_"¿¡Que!?/¿¡Tsubaki-sama se va casar!?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsubaka y dame-hoshi.

Reborn escondió su sonrisa bajo su fedora. Tenía la sospecha de con quien se iba a casar su alumno,era bastante predecible quien era. Además las expresiones que ambos tienen en sus caras no tenían precio. Sin que se den cuenta les caso una foto con su León-Cámara. Miro a Tsuna el seguía con Lambo (quien no paraba de decir lo lindo y adorable que era aquí). Luego su sonrisa desapareció,no pudo recolectar mucha información sobre el futuro. Más bien sobre; quien sera el próximo jefe de Vongola.

Hasta el momento,se dio cuenta que el futuro todos lo que están en la habitación pertenecen a la mafia.

_"Bueno,se acabo el tiempo,Tsuna-nii..un saludo de mi parte para los demás,especialmente para Tamará-nii"-dijo Fran.-_"También podrías decirle que **_eso_ **no lo afecte..?"-aunque por un breve segundo,Reborn pudo ver como su rostro sin expresión reflejaba una extraña preocupación y nostalgia.

_"Hasta otro momento Tsuna-nii...ten cuidado..."-finalmente se despidió.

Nuevamente un humo rosa rodeo el cuarto por completo,dejando varias dudas en cada uno de ellos.

__"¿Que quisieron decir con eso?"-._

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la sala...**

Nana finalmente después de tanto tiempo se preparaba para hacer una gran cena en familia. Mientras su pequeño hijo Tsu-kun hablaba con su hermano,ella se encargaba de preparar todo. También vio como su casa se llenaba de muchos ruidos y alegría. Los amigos de su hijo eran muy energéticos, incluso sacaban unos juguetes muy realistas; como un cuchillo,dinamitas o una pistola!. Solo que ella no entendía a que podrían jugar con ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo dejo de prestarle atención a eso y se dedico a lo que hacía.

A pesar de estar sonriendo todo ese tiempo,se preguntaba mentalmente que tipo de vida tuvo Tsuna esos años. Ella sabe que antes de su secuestro no le daba la atención suficiente,ya que siempre estaba con Tsubaki e Iemitsu. Incluso después de unos días Tsuna se negaba a hablar con ellos,solo hacía señas o simplemente asentía. Nada más que eso. ¿Como se había sentido su Tsu-kun?. ¿Se había sentido como ella,cuando se entero de su desaparición?

¿Tristeza?.¿Dolor?.¿Soledad?. Habrá sentido ese mismo vacío?

Puede que ella no lo sepa,o no quiera pensar más en eso. Pero ella sabe que no va a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo!.

_"¿Necesita ayuda,Sawada-san?"-escucho que le preguntaba Nicole,detrás suyo sonriendo.

_"Gracias!¡Puedes llamarme okaa-san,si quieres!,después de todo eres amiga de Tsu-kun!"-le respondió sonriendo.

Desde luego se dio cuenta de los grandes amigos que tiene ahora su hijo,a diferencia de antes. Eso prueba que tal vez no la paso tan mal, ¿Verdad?. Además por lo que observo antes,ellos se tienen mucho cariño,en especial con su hijo.

Ella sonrió.

No importa si Tsuna quiere quedarse con sus amigos. Ella lo apoyara en lo que sea. De ahora en adelante cuidara a sus dos hijos,para que así su familia no se desmorone de nuevo.

_"Maa,maa...Gokudera deberías tomar un poco de leche,la frustración suele ser causada por la falta de calcio"-aconsejo Yamamoto a Gokudera.

_"...Este es mi limite..."-dijo Hayato, sacando unas dinamitas.

_"Tsunayoshi-san esta tardando mucho..."-dijo Milena sentada encima de Tamará.-_"Y tu quédate quieto!,las sillas no se mueven!"-lo reto,poniendo la punta de su arma en su cabeza.

_"Milena-chan! yo no soy una silla, soy un ser humano!"-Tamara solo sonrió,como si no le afectase que alguien este sentado sobre él.-"Además que clase de invitada eres?,debes comportarte si quieres causar una buena impresión con Nana-san. No deberían perder el control y apuntar con tu pistola a quien quieras por que estés enojada. También, en vez de intentar matarme tendrías que controlar a las mascotas de Tsuna-chan de lo contrario harán volar esta casa!"-termino de decir sin preocuparse y señalando a los otros dos.

_"¿Que?"-ella por fin lo dejo en paz,y se dirigió a ellos.

_"Meow"-maullo Nike acercándose a Tamara.

_"Oh! ¡Nike!,¿No estabas con Tsuna-chan?"-le pregunto.-_"Cierto!,solo Tsuna-chan puede entenderte...bueno,por que no vamos a ver que hacen allá arriba,de seguro se divierten mucho,no crees?..."-.

Nana observo todo esto con una sonrisa. Definitivamente su casa parece mucho más animada ahora. Luego llamara a Iemitsu,no quiere arruinar el momento que están apunto de pasar. Muy en el fondo tiene el presentimiento de que si nombra a su esposo el ambiente cambiara.

_"¿Para que podemos usar estas manzanas?"-se pregunto en voz alta mirando la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

_"...No lo se..."-dijo Nicole preguntándose lo mismo.-__"En casa ya hemos comido muchos tipos de platos con mazana,que me quede sin ideas..."_-pensó.

* * *

**EN EL FUTURO: 10 AÑOS.**

El humo rosa desapareció al igual que el niño que apareció de la nada allí.

_"Finalmente volviste, Vaca-idiota!"-lo regaño.

_"Maa,maa..Gokudera,el no podía saber cuando el Lambo del pasado usaría la Bazooka,o si?"-dijo otro despreocupadamente,mientras lo calmaba.-"_¿Como esta todo por ahí?"-le pregunto con curiosidad.

_"Bueno...todos están bien por ahora...ah!¡También vi a Tsuna-nii!"-anunció Lambo.

Eso llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

_"Viste a Sawada al EXTREMO!"-grito otro.

_"Si en ese tiempo Tsuna-nii era realmente adorable..."-dijo Lambo recordando el momento que viajo al pasado.

_"Kufufufu...sin embargo en este tiempo Tsunayoshi-kun también es muy adorable y sigue pareciendo una chica..."-dijo otro sonriendo.

_"...Mukuro-sama, si el Boss lo escucha decir eso no dudara en castigarlo..."-dijo la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

_"Eso es cierto al EXTREMO!"-volvió a gritar el otro.

_"...Por perturbar la paz del lugar...Kamikorosu!..."dijo el más alejado de ellos.

_"Kufufu...No entiendo que haces aquí Alondra-kun,después de todo no te gustan las multitudes.."-.

_"Oye,¿Que más paso,mientras estabas allí?"-le pregunto Gokudera.

_"...allí también,estaban el hermano de Tsuna-nii, Hoshi-nee y Reborn... y Fran.."-le respondió.-_"Al parecer los demás se encontraban en la sala"-.

_"Entonces eso todavía no paso...¿verdad?"-pregunto Yamamoto.

De repente se escucho el tono de llamada de un celular...

El dueño del teléfono atendió en alta voz:

_**_"Maestro a diferencia de ti, yo y la Vaca pudimos ver a Tsuna-nii en su juventud...incluso lo abrazamos y tamb- ¿que?...Bel-senpai por favor no me apuñale,tener muchos cuchillos clavados en mi espalda y cabeza es una forma muy extraña de intentar tener un estilo original,sabes?...además no es mi culpa que tengas celos por no poder ver a tu 'Usagi-chan' en el con esas fotos que mantiene ocultas en la caja debajo de su cama...realmente necesita buscar un mejor escondite..._**_"-_fue lo que dijo Fran apenas atendió.

__**"Ushishishi...El principe no sabe de lo que estas hablando Rana..."-**_se escucho otra voz.

_**_"VROOIIIIII!¿¡Que rayos están haciendo ustedes,Basuras!?,muevan sus malditos traseros y vayan a despertar a su maldito-Jefe si no quier_-..."**-colgó antes de que esa otra persona siga dejándolos sordos.

_"Hahahahah...ellos siempre son muy animados,no creen?"-.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye!**

**Próximo capitulo : aparece Bianchi.**


	14. Escorpión Venenoso Bianchi & la escuela!

**Aqui esta el capitulo...**

* * *

_"...Tengo mucho sueño...hace calor...tengo sed...quiero agua..."-murmuro así mismo.

Eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de Tsubaki mientras caminaba hacía su casa. El día de ayer había sido muy agitado para su gusto. Si. Estaba muy contento por su madre. Si ella era feliz él también iba a estar feliz!. Como siempre en cada situación existe un 'Pero' y este pero es que su casa esta en estos momentos (mientras él piensa en eso),siendo invadida por muchas personas,niños y adolescentes,quienes en cada oportunidad que tienen intentan matarse por ningún motivo en realidad. En serio,como puede ser que su madre no se de cuenta de eso?¿De verdad creía que esas pistolas,cuchillos,dinamita,eran unos simples juguetes!?

Realmente su madre en un poco demasiado ingenua o solo es alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo e ignorarlo deliberadamente como si no entendiera nada en absoluto para no verse involucrada (?).

Bueno. Lógicamente la segunda opción es imposible,era su madre de la hablaba: Una mujer demasiado amable y que se preocupa por ellos,después de todo.

_"¿No había por aquí una maquina expendedora?"-pregunto en voz alta a nadie en particular. Miro hacía los lados para poder encontrarla. Y lo hizo,sin embargo antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacía ella,una mujer montada en una bicicleta se detuvo repentinamente justo delante de él,impidiéndole el paso.

_"_¿Que es lo quiere?"-_vio como la mujer se quito el casco y las gafas.-__"Wow...no esperaba que fuera una mujer muy linda...sera mitad japonesa?,no parece ser de por aquí..."-_de la nada ella le tiro una bebida en lata.

_"Por favor,tómala si quieres"-le dijo mientras sonreía,volviendo a irse.

_"¿Eh?"-salio de sus pensamientos,mientras intento atrapar la lata.-_"Ah!,se me cayo..."-se estaba a punto de agachar para recogerla,a la vez que pensaba en algo.-__"Si lo pienso detenidamente esa chica es sospechosa,si es extranjera existe la posibilidad de que sea italiana quizá sea alguna conocida de Reborn...pero aun así...mejor tiro eso a la basura...no es bueno tomar cosas que te ofrecen los extraños!"-._

Justo antes de agarrarlo,un extraño olor salia de la lata.

_"¿Pero que rayos...!?¿¡Que es esta cosa!?"-maldijo alejándose. También,de la nada escucho un extraño quejido,al parecer un ave que de casualidad pasaba por ahí aspiro el olor de esa cosa y cayo.-_"¡Esa mujer definitivamente esta loca!"-grito de repente sin importarle si la gente que pasaba por allí lo mirara extraño.

Con el ceño fruncido rápidamente fue hacía su destino.

* * *

_"¿Estas segura de que no te molesta que haya tanta gente en casa?"-Tsuna le pregunto a su madre un poco incomodo. Se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina apunto de almorzar. Mientras esperaban a Tsubaki, todos se dedicaron a hacer sus propias cosas a pesar de encontrarse en casa ajena.

Fran y Hoshi inesperadamente se hicieron amigos,aunque según ellos le dijeron solo se llevaban bien debido a sus intereses comunes e información. Tsuna se rió nerviosamente ante esa respuesta. Esos dos definitivamente son un peligro para las personas,claro que, en el sentido de chantajear al alguien. Aunque si ignora ese detalle,para Tsuna ese pequeño par era muy adorable!. En fin...ellos dos en ese momento dijeron que iban a intercambiar ciertas cosas privadas. (Tsuna por alguna razón no quiere saber que son esas cosas).

__"¿Donde estará Lambo..?"-_no recordaba haberlo visto.

Nicole se encontraba en el patio con un sonriente Yamamoto y un gruñon Gokudera, supuestamente dijeron que iban a entrenar al pequeño felino Nike para que sea de ayuda en cualquier caso. (Para tsuna simplemente ellos estaban jugando). Incluso desde donde estaba se podían escuchar sus voces,gritos,risa,y una que otra explosión.

__"Solo espero que no destruyan la casa.."_-se decía Tsuna mentalmente al ver como de la nada una flecha entra desde el patio apuñalando la pared.-__"...Parece que Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun hicieron perder la paciencia a Nicole eso es muy raro..."-_pensó un poco curioso.

Milena y Tamara estaban sentados en la sala jugando cartas. Pero no un simple y normal juego de cartas. Ellos están utilizando la baraja de cartas de Hoshi,la cual para su sorpresa estaban echas de un material filoso y durable; capaz de apuñalar a alguien como si estuvieras usando un cuchillo. ¿De donde los saco?.Tsuna no lo sabe. Puede que solo Tamara lo sepa, ya que al parecer ellos se conocen...Volviendo a lo que ellos dos hacían,supongo que se pueden imaginar que clase de _juego-_(si es que se le puede llamar así a cuando dos personas hacen tiro al blanco entre si)-estaban jugando,no?.

_"No me molesta para nada!"-respondió Nana sonriendo.-_"Todos son muy buenos chicos,Tsu-kun!,aunque me pregunto que estará haciendo Milena-chan y Tamara-chan..."-pregunto.

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa,feliz de que su madre este contenta,sin hacer caso a la pregunta.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Suspiro. Y miro a Reborn desde la esquina de sus ojos. Ese pequeño asesino a sueldo era la razón por la cual estaba tan incomodo. Desde el día anterior que lo mira como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no lo hace.

_"Oh!,Ahora vuelvo!"-dijo de repente Nana,dirigiéndose hacía el cuarto de baño.

El silencio reino.

Nuevamente Tsuna se siente incomodo. Sabe perfectamente que eso no iba a cambiar si no hacía algo pronto que lo solucione. ¿Que podía hacer?. No tenía escapatoria,su familia esta jugando,su madre salio un momento y Tsubaki no estaba en casa. Cualquiera que sea la pregunta que Reborn quiere hacerle que la haga rápido,sino a ese paso incluso era capaz de desmayarse. Si. Tsuna fue entrenado de varias formas con muchas personas para no tener que estar en ese tipo de situaciones de nuevo. Sin embargo estamos hablando de Reborn,quien no estaría nervioso si ese bebe te observa y analiza con mucha calma sin ocultarlo,es mucho peor si esta justo a lado tuyo.

Tsuna suspiro y respiro hondo una y otra vez.

Finalmente se animo a preguntar,con calma.-_"¿Pasa algo Reborn?"-.

_"Puedes engañar a Mamma y a Tsubaka pero a mi no,¿Donde estuviste en esos 4 años?"-le pregunto sin rodeos.

__"Como era de esperarse de Reborn,no se le escapa nada!..."-_Tsuna sonrió.

* * *

_"¿Que piensas de esta?"-pregunto Fran,señalando una foto.

_"Kyaaa!¡Que lindo!¿En serio es un chico?"-pregunto Hoshi agarrando esa misma foto,con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ambos estaban sentados,increíblemente, en el techo de la casa como si fuera algo normal. Como habían predicho antes Tsubaki iba tardar un rato en llegar de hacer las compras,por lo que se dispusieron a intercambiar 'información' que traducido se dice intercambiar fotos de personas o momentos vergonzosos de alguien o algo así.

_"...Ne,Hoshi-senpai...me estaba preguntando...¿Por que estas vestida de Ninja?"-Fran la miro. Efectivamente estaba vestida de ninja,todo de negro completamente con la cara cubierta. Fran internamente tuvo la tentación de querer llamar a la policía diciendo que había un extraño pervertido en el techo de su casa (cosa que no era cierto).Más no lo hizo por que su Tsuna-nii y ese Tutor bebe se molestarían.

_"Bueno,no hay nada mejor que ajustarse al ambiente disfrazándose adecuadamente,no?"-fue su respuesta.

_"No es extraño que un niño de 7 años y una niña de 10 años,estén aquí arriba como si nada?"-comento sin ninguna emoción,cambiando el tema.

_"...No lo creo...¡Ah!,¡Mira allá viene Tsubaki-sama!"-anunció ella emocionada.-_"¡Oh!¡Esta corriendo!¡Voy a darle la bienvenida!"-de repente salto del techo hacía el patio trasero sin ningún tipo de cuidado haciendo unas poses extrañas,como si estuviera saltando a una piscina.-_"Yay!¡Puntuación perfecta!"-grito.

_"Los niños buenos no deben hacer eso en casa"-dijo Fran con un cartel en manos escrito con lo que acaba de decir,después de ver eso.-_"Ustedes también piensan que esa chica esta loca,no?.Podría haber saltado de otra forma y aterrizado como si fuera un super heroe!...Que desperdicio..."-en voz alta y luego seguir murmurando.

* * *

Finalmente llegó a casa!.

Tsubaki entro sin decir nada,ni siquiera un; -'¡Ya volví!'- o -'¡Ya estoy en casa!'- como usualmente hace. Y sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo hacía al comedor donde espera que este su Tutor,aunque normalmente lo iría a buscar a su habitación,pero antes estaban por almorzar así que...bueno.

_"¡Reborn!"-grito entrando.-_"¡Afuera...una mujer intento matarme..! con...un jugo...luego...pájaro..."-comenzó a decir a medias,al darse cuenta de algo.

_"¿Eh?"-Reborn lo miro como si nada pasara.

_"AH!¿¡Desprendes savia o que!?"-le pregunto gritando sorprendido.

_"Estos chicos con mis ayudantes de verano,recolectan información"-explico señalando a los escarabajos que volaban alrededor.

_"¿Eso quiere decir que puedes hablar el idioma de los insectos?"-le pregunto un poco más tranquilo,ahora ignorando el hecho de que su tutor tiene bichos pegados en la cara. Tsubaki supone que tiene que comenzar a acostumbrarse a la rareza de Reborn.

_"Con eso pude conseguir información,Bianchi esta en la ciudad"-dijo ignorando su pregunta,dándole una extraña sonrisa.

_"¿Bianchi?¿Quien es esa?"-Tsubaki tenía curiosidad. ¿La loca de antes no podía ser esa Bianchi...o podría?

_"Una ex compañera asesina"-volvió a sonreír.

_"¿Que?"-fue lo único que salió de su boca,al mismo tiempo sonó el Ding dong del timbre.

_"Yo voy a abrir"-escucho una voz cerca de Reborn.

Tsubaki nuevamente estaba sorprendido.¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba ahí?. Suspiro. Reborn de nuevo le iba a dar un entrenamiento horrible por bajar la guardia,en todo caso iba a sufrir como el infierno. Vio a su hermano caminando hacía la puerta puerta tranquilamente,luego miro a Reborn y Oh!,esta sonriendo. Eso no nada bueno. Ni para él ni para su hermano. Para nadie. Un Bebe Reborn feliz es igual a un prepárate para muchos problemas.

* * *

_"¿Pizza?...Aquí nadie ordeno pizza..."-se pregunto en voz alta Tsuna.

Abrió la puerta.

_"Gracias por esperar ,una entrega de Vongola pizza"-dijo la chica con una caja en la mano sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar o decir algo,ya que obviamente nadie pidió una pizza,la chica se coloco en la cara una mascara extraña,diciendo algo parecido a 'Disfruta' y abrió la caja. Inmediatamente antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en el suelo,casi sin poder respirar,sosteniendo con sus manos la garganta tosiendo.

__"¿Por que no me di cuenta antes!?,¡Ella es el ' Escorpión Venenoso Bianchi!"-_Tsuna comenzó a lamentarse mentalmente por no ser consciente de eso.

_"¡Tsunayoshi-san!"-escucho la voz de Milena viniendo.

_"Ciaossu Bianchi."-dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada,disparando la caja de pizza.

_"Oh!¡Tenemos visitas!"-apareció Tamará detrás de Milena,ganandose un golpe de la misma y un grito.

_"¿Crees que eso es una visita normal?¿No ves acaso quien es ella?"-señalo a Bianchi.

_"AH!¡Es la chica que vi antes!"-dijo Tsubaki sorprendido y entrando en pánico.

Tsuna finalmente se recupero. Lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella no tiene razones para envenenarlo a él,por lo que se habrá confundido y en realidad a quien quería matar era a su hermano Tsubaki. Tsuna escucho algunas cosas sobre Bianchi de Tamará quien le estaba advirtiendo. Si lo hubiera recordado antes. Bueno. Ya era tarde para pensar en eso.

_"Reborn..."-comenzó a decir ella con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo.-_"Un lugar tan pacífico no te queda,el lugar en donde deberías estar es en el oscuro mundo,donde es más peligroso y emocionante..."-termino.

Tsuna siguió observando.

_"Te lo dije Bianchi, tengo que criar a Tsubaki, así que no puedo"-le respondió.

_"...pobre Reborn..."ella, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.-_"A no ser que el Décimo muera en un accidente o algo así,Reborn no será libre otra vez..."-dijo mirando a Tsubaki de reojo. ( No vio a Tsuna quien estaba en el piso sentado)

_"¿¡Que!?"-grito Tsubaki asustado.-_"¿Por eso querías intentaste matarme esta mañana!?,¡La forma en la que piensas es rara!"-.

_"Me iré a casa por ahora...cuando del Décimo sea asesi-...digo,cuando el Décimo muera vendré a llevarte de vuelta."-ella dijo saliendo por la puerta.

_"Me ignoro por completo...¿¡Eh!?¿¡Que rayos esta diciendo!?"-Tsubaki grito en cuanto reacciono siendo ignorado de nuevo.

Tsuna comenzó a reír, realmente era divertido ver todo eso,a pesar de que quisieron matarlo.-__"Me pregunto que pasara ahora...Bianchi de seguro volverá,verdad?"-_pensaba mientras se dirigía hacía Milena y Tamará,para calmarlos.-__"Además hay que aclarar el malentendido...sino va a intentar envenenarme de nuevo...y esta vez ellos no se quedaran quietos..."_suspiro mientras se imaginaba las posibles cosas que planearían su familia y las cosas que él tenía que evitar que sucedan...

_"¿Que le pasa a esa mujer..?"-fue lo que escucho decir a Tsubaki con una expresión cansando.

__"Ahora que me doy cuenta...que no Bianchi es la hermana mayor de Gokudera-kun?"_-se pregunto con curiosidad.

* * *

Tsubaki estaba listo para dormir y descansar de el agitado día que tuvo.

Recordando lo que Reborn le dijo sobre Bianchi; ella era una asesina autónoma llamada "El Escorpión Venenoso",su habilidad especial es alimentar a las personas con comida venenosa. En serio. ¿Que clase de personas hace de comida veneno?. Ella,después de todo. Tsubaki suspiro. Ella era otro bicho raro al cual enfrentar por culpa de su querido tutor, ¿Como será por completo el mundo de la mafia?¿Habrá más gente como ellos?. Un bebe asesino definitivamente no es normal. Incluso, en cuanto le pregunto a Reborn por que ella hacía eso, solo le respondió;-__"Ella me ama,salimos un par de veces"-_ y también:-__"Soy muy popular con las mujeres,Bianchi era mi cuarta amante..."_-.

¿Acaso entendió las palabras que dijo?¡Era un bebe!¡Ella era una chica de por lo menos 17 años!¡De seguro que a este paso iba a enloquecer y a acabar internado en un psiquiátrico!

Con otro suspiro se recostó en su cama,mirando a Reborn; estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos y con una burbuja saliendo.

__"Que forma más rara de dormir..."-_pensó.

Dejando de lado ese tema,su relación con su hermano Tsuna parece que esta mejorando un poco. Ahora ya no están incomodo como antes cada vez que se encuentran o están en una misma habitación. Incluso pueden iniciar una conversación normal. Por alguna razón que desconoce Tsubaki esta; feliz. Realmente esta feliz por eso...,y también un poco incomodo y con miedo.

Lambo y Hoshi eran raros.

Y los amigos de su hermano también son raros. Era lo que pensaba Tsubaki de todo lo visto y vivido hasta ahora,y eso que solo fueron un día y medio,ya que ellos se fueron a su propia casa,con el acuerdo de que se verían en la escuela.

Con una expresión preocupada,pensó en lo que su tutor le informo: Técnicamente Tsuna,Nana y las personas que están alrededor de él (Tsubaki), ya están involucradas ya con la mafia y la familia Vongola.

_"...Buenas noches..."-murmuro cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Caminar de camino a la escuela es algo muy normal para las personas,más para lo estudiantes de secundaria,verdad?. Pensaba Tsuna,sintiendo lastima por su hermano quien fue atacado por Bianchi de nuevo,intentando envenenarlo a pesar de que él estaba junto a Kyoko.

_"¿Era alguien que conocías?"- escucho que Kyoko le preguntaba a su hermano.

_"Lamentablemente...si...pero no quiero hablar de eso..."-le respondió Tsubaki con una cara cansada.

Tsuna fue capaz de ver eso por que se encontraba justo a unos pasos detrás de ellos,los hubiera saludado pero era mejor no interrumpir.

_"Bueno,Tsuna-chan yo me voy adelantando...nos vemos en el almuerzo!"-se despidió Tamará corriendo hacía la entrada de la escuela.

_"Hahahaha,se ve que le gusta mucho la escuela,no creen?"-escucho otra voz a lado suyo.-_"Yo!¡Tsuna!"-saludo.

_"Eh?...¡Bueno días Yamamoto!"-Tsuna le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.-_"A ti también Gokudera-kun!"-dijo dándose cuenta que atrás de Yamamoto se encontraba murmurando unas cosas que no se podían entender.

_"¡Muy buenos días Tsuna-sama!"-Gokudera dijo cambiando de personalidad en seguida.

_"¿No pueden ser más educados?,Acá estamos nosotras también,saben?"-dijo Milena con el ceño fruncido.

_"...Eso no importa Milena-chan...más importante es;¿Por que están ustedes dos viniendo juntos a la escuela?"-le pregunto Nicole a ambos,con una gran sonrisa. Tsuna suspiro al ver que ella esta molestándolos de nuevo. Aunque era divertido.

_"Oh!,eso es por que decidimos venir juntos a la escuela!"-dijo Yamamoto riendo.

_"¡No mientas Idiota del Béisbol!,¡Solo nos encontramos en el camino y comenzó a seguirme!"-grito Gokudera enojado.

_"¡No seas tímido Haya-chan!"-Yamamoto comenzó a reír envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello amistosamente.-_"Ah!¡Ya se!¿quieres leche?"-le pregunto.

_"¡No me llames así y no me toques!"-Hayato lo empujo.-_"¿¡Que quieres decir con darme leche!?"-grito.

_"¡Que lindo!¡Su primera pelea de pareja!¿Debo grabarla?"-comento una alegre Nicole a Milena.

_"Tch...pervertidos consigan una habitación..."-dijo Milena,ignorando la pregunta.

Tsuna vio,como ambos se sonrojaron tanto que hasta un tomate les tendría envidia. Al parecer Yamamoto no están denso como aparenta y se dio cuenta del doble sentido de lo que dijo,al igual que Hayato. Tsuna rió; era tan lindo verlos de esa forma. Tan avergonzados. Si tan solo tuviera una cámara para guardarla y otro día mostrársela.

Como la imagen que tiene del Prefecto de Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya,ahora que Tsuna pensaba en el. No lo había visto desde hace un buen tiempo...y eso significaba que le esperaba una muy larga pelea con él. Mentalmente suspiro a eso,¿Como pudo olvidarse de Hibari?. Solo esperaba a que el prefecto no haya descargado su sed de sangre y pelea en unos pobres estudiantes normales. Bueno. Eso no era tan malo o si?.

_"Hervíboros"-

_"H-Hibari-san!"-Tsuna grito de repente.-_"Buenos días!"-lo saludo con una sonrisa.

_"...Vayan a clases ahora o Kamikorosu"-les dijo.

* * *

Las clases finalmente comenzaron para todos ellos,como una especie de tortura que Reborn disfrutaba mucho ver frente a sus ojos.

Como el gran tutor que es decidió ver como le va a todos en sus clases; ya sea un estudiante suyo o no.

Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol y unos pequeños León-prismáticos en sus igual de pequeñas manos comenzó:

* En la clase (1-B) de Tsubaki,ahora mismo las chicas tenían Clase de Economía del Hogar en donde las chicas iban a hacer bolas de arroz para los chicos,quienes se encontraban esperando muy emocionados, entre esos chicos estaban Tsubaki (obviamente) quien parecía estar muy ansioso, Gokudera; que no parece entender la razón de esa clase y Yamamoto quien estaba sonriendo.

_"¡Les daremos todas las bolas de arroz que hicimos en clase a ustedes,chicos!"-fue lo que dijeron las chicas al entrar con varias bandejas en las manos,junto con una gran sonrisa. Mientra que lo chicos gritaban de felicidad. Reborn sonrió con burla, ya que para él,todos ellos parecían animales salvajes a los cuales estaban apunto de alimentar.

_"Que evento tan raro..."-Gokudera resoplo con una pequeña expresión de desagrado al mirarlas.

_"Ohh!,Tsubaki ya has decidido de quien quieres aceptar?"-le pregunto Yamamoto a Tsubaka.

_"...M-Me da lo mismo..."-dijo. Reborn levanto una ceja ante eso, al parecer su estudiante tartamudeo,algo que no hace muy seguido,lo que quiere decir que esta mucho gusto se iba a deshacer de ese tartamudeo.

Al parecer casualmente Bianchi también esta allí y cambio las bolas de arroz de Kyoko por las suyas.

_"¿¡Que estas haciendo!?"-grito Tsubaki.-_"...¿Eh?...¿A donde fue...?"-se pregunto mirando a todos lados buscándola.

A lado de Kyoko estaban Kurokawa Hana y Milena con sus propias bandejas.

_"Si buscas a Bianchi-san se fue por la puerta hace un momento.."-le dijo Milena señalando la puerta.

_"Tsubaki-kun!¿Quieres comerlas?"-Kyoko le ofrecio con una sonrisa.

_"Si no quieres puedes comer las mías,no se por que nadie quiere comer lo que cocino...son muy groseros!"-comento Milena mirando las suyas con el ceño fruncido y Tsubaki las miro con volvió a sonreír parecer ser que bianchi no es la única capaz de cocinar veneno.-_"Ustedes idiotas,coman esto para ver si sobreviven"-ordeno ella a Gokudera y a Yamamoto.

_"¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! / Hahahaha deberías tomar un poco de leche para mejorar tu humor!"-dijeron al unisono.

_"Ya deja de ofrecerle leche a todo el mundo,pervertido!"-regaño Milena a Yamamoto quien seguía riendo.

_"No te gusta el salmón...?"-Kyoko le pregunto a Tsubaki un poco triste.

_"No..No es eso...solo..."-sin saber que hacer. Reborn siguió mirando,cuando Yamamoto dijo que el iba a comer si no quería, Gokudera no hizo nada,sin embargo de repente todas las demás chicas comenzaron a rodearlo para su molestia,y para deshacerse de ellas también dijo que iba a comer una.-_"¡Esperen!"- ¿Que iba a hacer su estudiante ahora?.-_"...¡Si lo comen,morirán!"-grito quitandoselas de sus manos.

* Reborn sonrió.-_"Buen trabajo protegiendo a los demás,eso es lo que te hace un jefe"-apunto con su arma a su alumno.

_"¡Comer las bolas de arroz como si fuera a morir!"-

* * *

Milena observo como el hermano de Tsuna se comió todas las bolas de arroz de las demás chicas como un completo demente a excepción de las que ella hizo. Ahora si estaba muy molesta. De que sirve cocinar si nadie las quiere comer?. La primera vez que cocino fue hace un año y desde ese entonces nadie acepto sus comidas,solo Tamará pero por alguna razón siempre acababa enfermo con mucha fiebre.

Viendo que estaba siendo ignorada,salio por la puerta.

_"Tsk...¿Por que me molesto en cocinar?"-pregunto en voz alta.-_"¿Que debería hacer con esta cosa llamada comida?"-los miro un momento.-_"...En fin...mejor los tiro a la basura..."-.

Realmente estaba muy molesta. Desde que comenzó a ir a la escuela por petición de Tsunayoshi, tiene que aguantar diariamente a Gokudera y Yamamoto,incluso a Tsubaki y al Arcobaleno!. Prefería mucho estar en la clase de Nicole (que estaba en la clase 1-A,con Tsuna), quizá allí habrían mucho menos cantidad de locura.

_"¡Mi comida venenosa no funciona!?"-escucho un grito muy cerca.

__"¿Lo ignoro o me fijo quien es...?"-_pensaba.-__"No,hacerlo requiere tiempo y a este paso algún profesor me va a encontrar...que molestia..."-_con algo en mente,se dispuso a ir a ver que clubes hay en la escuela.-_"Ahora que recuerdo...el Idiota extremo viene a esta escuela...y tengo hambre,también..."-en voz alta dijo.

Con una sonrisa fue directo al club de boxeo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!. (Siento que repito mucho esto últimamente XD)**

**Bueno,creo que el capitulo me quedo algo raro (?)...en fin...estaré esperando sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos pronto! Bye! Bye! **


End file.
